


The Tale of Two Leaves - Part 1

by Windschatten



Series: The Tale of Two Leaves [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Guardianship, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windschatten/pseuds/Windschatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ghostly district of the Uchiha Clan appears a little girl named Fuu, apparently out of nowhere. How was she able to survive and what's her connection with the intruder, who enters and leaves Konoha without a trace? - After becoming her guardian, Kakashi is about to find out, about her past and its secrets, her enemies and her relation to an old and long-lost friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smell Of Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net and now transferred it. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!

**\- Chapter 1 -**

The Smell of Sunflowers

°°°

With the whispering rain covering Konohagakure like a camouflage cloak, it was almost impossible to track down the intruders. The trail was bound to vanish in a matter of minutes and along with it went their chances of successfully capturing those who had trespassed. 

Blinked away the rain, Kakashi was able to once again focus on the lowering sky that tried to smother their efforts with the continuous downpour. Right below his feet — beneath the tiles of this roof; lay unconcerned civilians enjoying the slumber of an early morning; cozily tugged in their beds while oblivious to the danger that had entered their hometown with the first signs of dawn. 

They knew nothing of the shinobi that searched every alley and backyard — trying to track down the presence of a stranger or catch a movement that wasn't merely a whim of the bad weather.

Two hours and still no clue about the identities nor the objectives of the intruders. 

As Kakashi shifted a little, he felt just how much of his body heat had been drained due to his drenched clothes. The streams of water running down his back and face were no longer lukewarm as they disappeared beneath the collar of his flak jacket. 

Soon he would have to move on to keep warm.

Only the night before he had returned from a longterm mission; leaving him no time to recover any of his chakra — which was also one of the reasons why he had only called for his ninken to join the tracking squad so far. If he should encounter the enemy later on, he now needed to cut back on the shadow clones and other techniques.

So while waiting patiently for his ninja hounds to report back to him, Kakashi ran the possibilities over in his head.

Although they had been lucky enough to have one sensor on guard duty at that time, there was little information the shinobi could provide. The intruder’s chakra was not only unfamiliar in its signature but in his nature as well. 

Seemingly flustered the experienced sensor had admitted that it wasn’t quite like anything he had come in touch with.

Kakashi remembered the look of confusion upon the chunin’s face. Then again there had also been a thin layer of awe in the man’s voice; something nobody aside from Kakashi had picked up upon in the rush. It lead him to believe that whoever they dealt with, was potentially quite dangerous.

' _Not that I mind_ ‘ Kakashi thought as a dark need rose inside of him.

Before he however could delve deeper into it, the shadows of Konoha blurred and Gai landed in his line of sight, showing his rather rare serious expressions. "We couldn't find a trace and the groups surveying the streets had nothing to report. No attacks, no sightings — not that they could've landed a hit with our guards up! Since we are the youthful pride of our village! Right?"

Though the rain was glistening on Gai's face, he managed to strike a pose, widening his stance with his fist raised triumphantly and that blazing aura of his.

"…“ 

Kakashi felt no need to actually answer since he knew that eventually, the rain would cool the head of his self-proclaimed rival. As expected Gai soon enough settled for a self-satisfied grin, one hand on his hip. 

A short moment Kakashi actually pondered once again on his theory which linked Gai's _special_ behavior to the tight body suite and hence the bad blood circulation; yet the sight of what the rain did to the spandex suit quickly sobered him up and he turned away.

For many years the copy ninja had believed that Gai's presence irritated him but as time passed, a part of him had finally been able to admit that ... he became merely uneasy when witnessing the bright and unrelenting attitude of the fellow shinobi. No one else was as honest in showing his beliefs and attitude like Maito Gai.

However Kakashi frowned slightly at his words before returning his attention to the streets below them where a member of the Inuzuka Clan had stopped in a narrow turn to allow his ninken to sniff on the ground. After a moment they took off without a hint.

_Intruders without any scent, intruders who mask their chakra so perfectly even the sensors are at a loss and who don’t head for the destinations an enemy of their village would strike first…_

The massive wall of steel-grey clouds that descended upon them, reminded the silver haired shinobi of a foreboding threat — one that lay in ambush to attack them when they least expected it.

' _If I were them, I'd give myself a pat on the back. They sure managed to stir up a hornet's nest without a scratch or sting_ ' Kakashi thought and felt how the muscles in his face tightened beneath his mask. 

"Gahh! Kakashi! What's with your attitude?! Tell me, what do you think these guys are up to" Gai spoke up, seeing as his friend was not ready to share his own thoughts.

Again he got no answer, but the distant look in the sole dark eye faded a little, warming up enough to reassure Gai. It wasn't the usual nonchalant reply, but showing at least some reaction was a good sign.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that the cheeky boy of old was hidden beneath the cold amor that he now wore like other anbu their masks. The porcelain face was simply another layer he put on to turn into a merciless killer.

Gai had never wanted his rival to become like this but at this point even the man of big words could not come up with an answer. With the deaths of the fourth Hokage and his wife, Kakashi's mind seemed to dwell in darker places and although time passed there were but few improvements.

Gai sighed involuntarily, which alone was quite unusual for him. Promptly he received an appraising side glance, a silver brow raised to highlight the hidden annoyance. With long years of practice, Kakashi was very well able to sense the particular trail of thoughts which dealt with how he behaved in the eyes of others.

Just then a small figured announced itself with an annoyed grumble as the smallest of Kakashi's ninken, Pakkun, appeared next to them.

"I picked up something strange near the old Uchiha district. Can't say what is though" stated the little pug and shook himself to get the rain water off. Kakashi looked over to Gai, who gave him a quick nod — again all fired up. Both simultaneously straightend and Kakashi addressed his ninja hound, "Guide us."

°°°

It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the moon gate which marked the entrance to the Uchiha district.

The red and white fan above the round opening stood against the grey of sky and rain, burning its memory into the face of Konoha. Knowing that only a few weeks ago these streets had been bustling with life made it look like fate was now grimacing at them all.

To be buried by the hands of one of their own, the grand Uchiha Clan had met a cruel end.

Kakashi remembered how the atmosphere had weighed on him, like an awful premonition. To this day he still couldn't figure out if it had been the lurking fate of a dying clan or the grim expressions of its members when regarding the rest of Konoha. Their unrest had spread like a disease and more than once the Hokage would sigh gravely upon hearing news from the prideful clan.

Pakkun stopped to set his nose on the ground, before turning to look at the two shinobi. "It tickles… Reminds me of sunflowers, though I can't tell what's hidden beneath it.“

"How many and what about their origin?“

"I smell only one human who has recently traveled to the Lands of Lightening and Water“ Pakkun offered after lowering his muzzle to ground once again; finding it increasingly difficult to follow any trail with the growing puddles. "The female doesn’t have a distinct origin, at least none that I recognize. There are some sunflower fields close to the sea but she lacks the saltiness. Can’t tell you more, boss.“

Raking his fingers through the flattened mess of his hair, Kakashi eyed the gate cautiously, "So one of them’s a kunoichi.“

"Possibly a mercenary“ Gai suggested; for once pairing a plausible thought with a befitting serious expression.

"I'll have a look inside. You should check the surrounding streets, Gai" Kakashi decided who was heading already towards the round gate. "And take Pakkun with you."

Gai's face puckered up while he could hardly bite back his response. While Pakkun didn't seem to mind his master's decision, he stole a glance over his small shoulder that showed signs of worry — though it was hard to tell with all the wrinkles around his muzzle.

Eventually the duo decided to take off.

Kakashi waited until their presence faded a little, before he faced the empty streets.

The pavement showed the paths of hundreds of feet that had wandered these district every day. Now even those remaining traces of life got buried beneath the fresh green of gras and moss lining the old cobblestones. Empty windows stared at Kakashi with lifeless eyes; their expression one of disbelieving awe at what they had witnessed.

So even now that Kakashi was freed from the suffocating feeling of being clocked, he still felt as if someone was watching him.

Searching for a shadow upon the rooftops, he found another painted fan on the wall left to him. Before he noticed, the memories of the terrible events started to mix with older images; drowning him in one big swirl — some moments shockingly clear against the blurry mess of colors, emotions and loud voices.

Prior to his visit to the scene of the massacre, he had been here to pick up Obito's personal belongings. None of his clan members had wanted them, even threatening to clear the' _trash_ ’ out to reclaim the old house. Thankfully Obito's grandmother had been no longer around to witness this.

Touching the old paint of the wall painting, Kakashi listened to the beat of his heart — quite deafening despite the hiss of rain.

With the cool stone beneath his hand, the flash of a memory passed his mind.

A boy standing in front of a group of students at the academy entrance ceremony; the orange goggles shielding him from their stare. He too had been wearing the colors of this clan with the fan on his back. So why had they outcasted him after the death of his grandmother?

Allowing Obito to stay within their district after loosing his last close relative had already been all they've done. But how must it have been like, to live next to your own blood — only to be avoided for some unknown reason?

Kakashi shook his head slightly, water flying to both sides. Now was clearly not the time to reminisce about –

**_katakatakata - kata-kata - kata - ... kata - ka...ta - …_ **

– in a second Kakashi was on top of the next building. Crouching on the roof ridge his eyes wandered quickly over the other mansions; his ears trying to catch where the clattering of feet had disappeared to.

He could only hear the hiss of water, painfully loud in his ears — with adrenaline gushing though his veins that brought the warmth back to his body. His eyes focused as he tried to find the one, whose presence had flickered for only a second so very close to him.

But either his stricken memory now played tricks on him or the other party really had some tricks up their sleeve. 

Either way, Kakashi did not want to call for Gai since this could also have been nothing but a stray cat.

So instead he chose to follow his instincts, quickly crossing the district to reach the accommodations of the servants. Landing on the softened ground, he quickly checked his surroundings while his feet immediately searched for solid stance in case of a conflict.

However once again the drumming of rain was the only companion that had followed him down here. There was nothing aside the well kept greenery which still showed the signs of tending hands. Not long ago, these must have been the gardens where they grew the vegetables for the members of the Clan.

The number of people serving the family had decreased over the years but the building itself showed how many people had once lived under its roof. Kakashi's grip on the kunai in his hand loosened up and he stepped out into the open.

The rain was getting heavier, dripping of him since his clothes could hold no more.

It was here, under the pressure of countless raindrops, that Kakashi admitted to himself that he would've liked a fight. The wonderful haze of tension and blood, clashing weapons, forgetting once again about the glum of his life... endangering this life to defeat fate. 

As soon as the trace had laid itself out in front of him, he had pushed Gai out of his mind and presence, barely able to conceal his excitement. Not much, that exited him nowadays. Not much, that kept him from slowly coming… apart.

Kakashi sank against an old tree and closed his eyes only for a second.

Sleep had been a penalty game of either nightmares or the images that kept appearing in his wake mind. The recent events sneaking into the pattern; giving his grief a new diet just to achieve an even more twisted mind. 

Uchiha Itachi had been a comrade and at some point Kakashi would even have considered him something akin to a friend. Then it all had happened quite… unexpectedly.

As Kakashi drifted off, the rain seemed to stop, picking up a continuous drumming rhythm — way louder than before. Strangely, the lingering smell of sunflowers kept growing stronger too, and, remembering what Pakkun said, he lifted his heavy head.

For a moment Kakashi actually believed that he had fallen asleep but then again the sight before him was highly unlikely to appear in either his dreams or reality.

In front of him stood a little girl as if she had simply… mushroomed. She was probably no more than five years old and held an umbrella to cover them both. 

Watching him with mindful eyes, she inclined her head and gently voiced, "I really don't want to disturb you, Mister. But you are going to catch a cold if you plan to take a nap out in the open."


	2. A Lost Girl Named Fuu

**\- Chapter 2 -**

A Lost Girl Named Fuu

°°°

Kakashi's first instinct was to grab the kunai, which he had just safely tucked away, to slash at her. With his tired mind still focused on catching the intruder, it was hard to fight the urge to jump into action.

' _Sweep away the feet and pin her to the ground_ ' his mind all but screamed at him, ready to fuel his drive if only he gave up his reluctance.

It had become so easy to let his body to take over without the need to think as much as how to get behind the defense of an enemy. Muscles tightening, pushed him forward. Face to face with the figure who had provoked his darkest side; it took Kakashi some time before he eventually managed to calm his trembling hand and for the realization to kick in.

This was a little girl. 

Just a little girl. Hardly the opponent he was looking for.

Carefully Kakashi set his dark eye on her delicate frame. It was curious how little of an aura surrounded her — almost as if she possessed no chakra at all, which itself was impossible. Without chakra she would hardly walk around, not to mention approach strangers. 

It occurred to him that this too was peculiar about this girl.

_Wasn't talking to strangers something little kids weren't supposed to do?_

Unable to find the right words to express his many thoughts and emotions, Kakashi decided to remain silent for a little longer. So instead he rose — only to come to a halt as the little girl tried to keep him covered from the rain. With her little hands she balanced the umbrella, standing on the tips of her geta sandals. The desperate look on her face almost stirred his amusement, so he humored her by squatting down again. 

Once again below the umbrella he examined her face.

Kakashi was quite certain that he had never seen her around Konoha before. Her hair was dark, framing the small heart shape of hers with unruly curls. The eyes however were the first thing to be fixed on his mind; those mindful orbs that hardly seemed to waver.

However he knew better than to let his guard down, even if her lack of chakra led him to believe that this girl was indeed a harmless civilian. Kakashi had witnessed how fast innocence could be sharpened into different _skills_ — skills required to take other peoples lives.

But he surely would not be able to solve the puzzle of this little girl by staring at her, no matter how patiently she waited for him to speak up. Probably he was just as curious to her.

Regardless of his suspicions, this child had made its way over to him to save him from falling asleep which would probably have lead to Gai and Pakkun discovering him. So, for now, he was grateful.

“I’ll keep that in mind" was Kakashi's rather late response to her concern about his health. Swallowing around the lump in his throat he inwardly cursed since there was no way he knew how to deal with children. Those small creatures were far too sensitive for someone like him.

As if to disprove his thoughts, the girl graced him with a warm smile in return. Apparently she was appreciating that he would take advice from her.

Encouraged by her reaction, Kakashi allowed some of his curiosity to slip in, "And whom am I to thank… ?"

"My name is Fuu" she introduced herself with a slight yet polite nod of her head. "But there's no need to thank me, Mister. It's my duty to welcome any guests of my master. Though I have to disappoint you, he seems to have left."

Musing over her last words she lowered the umbrella, bumping it against Kakashi's head unintentionally. Shuddering from the cold wave of water that suddenly hit him, the silver haired shinobi carefully lifted it at the side with his fingertips, stopping the rain water from freely running down his back. 

Admittedly it was less of an easy task to try and mask the confusedness that her words aroused.

Since these were the gardens of the Uchiha it was rather obvious that she was the child of a servant. But how had she been able to survive the events three weeks ago? Also how did she go unnoticed during the search for survivors?

"Who… is your master" Kakashi asked, his words slurred with uncertainty as to whether this was the right way to approach the unavoidable truth.

"Uchiha Yashiro-sama." The name slipped so naturally from her lips that Kakashi believed her without thinking twice. 

Fuu's never fading smile showed the admiration she held for her master as well as the pride for being his servant. Of course little Fuu musst have been an apprentice, considering her age. Kakashi was unfamiliar with the concept of servants, yet he knew that the attendant’s children would be introduced to their duties at an early age.

When Kakashi remained silent, her eyes grew wary again, so after a short silence Fuu raised her soft voice, "Did something happen?"

"Well… " he broke off, realizing that he had no idea how to soothe the child.

Scratching the back of his head in a loss for words, he avoided her gaze. Only when the umbrella bumped against his head once again, he realized that there was no need to say anything else.

"So Yashiro-sama won't return as promised" she observed with an expression so unlike that of a child her age. Tightening her grip on the handle of the old umbrella, Fuu squeezed her eyes tightly shut, before finding her voice which now was scarcely audible, "I already guessed that something might be wrong when he told me to go and hide. Thank you for going out of you way to tell me, Mister."

With a soft shake of his head, Kakashi couldn’t help but acknowledge that this girl was an enigma to him. Not only was she able to creep up on him, his bad condition taken into consideration — now she even _thanked_ him for telling her that her master was _dead_.

In his inexperience Kakashi could only guess that the child was putting on a brave front by being friendly to the bearer of bad news.

He on the other hand could only brush off people with his cold demeanor. Accepting pain with a smile plastered on one's face was a foreign concept to him. If he wanted to conceal his emotions, his first picks would be boredom or ignorance; they usually worked like a charm to ward off those fussy people.

The child in front of him however was trying very hard to hide her emotions so she would not bother him. In view of how they just met and that he was a complete stranger to her, it was yet again curious. She did not question his words; going even as far as trusting him.

"Hm… Where do you live, Fuu?"

This time Kakashi was wise enough to avoid the direct hit. Pushing her too much would probably result in a crying little girl at some point — something that was definitely the last thing Kakashi needed right now. Maybe he could find his answers step by step before he handed finally her over to the authorities.

"I can show you" Fuu offered after a moment of hesitation in which she chewed on her bottom lip. 

Casting a glance downwards she stumbled off with the huge umbrella in her arms. After a few steps she stopped and turned back to him. From below the red paper curious eyes peeked at him and her voice nearly drowned in the swishing of raindrops hitting leaves. "Oh sorry, you'll get wet, Mister."

"I am already drenched" Kakashi pointed out rather dryly, refusing to comply with her wish to get under the umbrella.

Once again Fuu raised herself to her full height and pushed the damned thing as high as she could. The determination on her face betrayed every common sense that Kakashi had tried to apply to this peculiar situation.

"Fine" Kakashi sighed and walked up to the girl to carefully gather her up in one arm while raising the umbrella above both their heads with his free hand.

Light as a feather Fuu settled into a comfortable position as she payed great attention not to dirty him with her sandals. If she had any objections to being carried, it was only displayed in the light pink on her cheeks. Up this close he could see that her pupils were dilated and the small hands grasping his shoulder trembled a little.

"You're ice cold, Mister" was all she observed, after timidly glancing up to meet his one eye.

"As you kindly reminded me just a moment ago I almost fell asleep in the rain... You're a strange one" Kakashi returned, watching how Fuu crinkled her snub nose in mild objection.

Every other civilian kid would have been scared of him since he hid his face behind a mask. Fuu however only nodded upon examining the black fabric as if taking a mental note. Her eyes then moved on to his forehead protecter that Kakashi wore above his right eye — replacing the ANBU mask.

' _You don't know my name. You don't know, why I am here. I just picked you up and you did neither scream nor struggle... What a troublesome kid_ ' Kakashi thought to himself and shifted her a little in his arm, waiting for her to lead the way.

"Now where?"

She mustered him yet again before loosening her grip on his shoulder and pointing in the direction of one of the servant accommodations.

°°°

The room was small yet cozy, especially since the rain was drumming on the roof and the little fireplace provided enough warmth to ease Kakashi's tensed muscles.

He shook his head to get rid of the fogginess weighing down on him while avoiding the slope of the roof. Struggling to force his heavy lids open, Kakashi took the chance to inspect the room while Fuu was rummaging through the shelves.

There was a little stove and a couple of pots. Apparently she was supplying herself with the vegetables they grew in the garden; assuming that she really had been here all the time. However following her busy figure with his sole eye, he could tell that a few more hot meals would do her well.

' _But that's hardly my concern_ ' Kakashi decided, while shifting his attention to the two sets of yukata, hanging on the wall to dry.

They displayed the same plain black design she was wearing right now. Apart from the clothes and food, there was only one rolled up futon that seemed to be quite in a battered state. From his position at the entrance he could tell that it had already been patched up a couple of times by clumsy fingers.

Yet something about the setting of this room disturbed him. All signs indicated that this child actually lived inside this cramped little room which he could cover in about three steps. Shouldn't a girl her age have someone to look after her? 

_There were parts of the roof that looked like they would start leaking soon…_

_The firewood consisted of small branches that would hardly heat the room all night…_

_The stove was old and probably hard to handle…_

The little sigh that escaped his lips finally caught Fuu's attention.

She looked up from the backpack in her hands to answer Kakashi's questioning gaze. Under the ceiling light her eyes had warmed up to a serene green.

"Now that Yashiro-sama is gone, I will have to leave" she explained while moving over to the fireplace, extinguishing the embers. 

It wasn't before she stood in front of the vegetables, probably wondering what to do with the leftover, that Kakashi realized that her words had been half of a question. "I have been wondering, but… there is no one except me, right?"

"Only two of the Uchiha Clan survived… and one of them …" he muttered, his words muffled by the mask.

Just how was he supposed to explain something, that even he was not able to fully comprehend? This time he had lost a comrade and friend not to death, but worse.

The cheeks of the child flooded with color, as she spoke up, "I don't think that they need me. They wouldn't..." Her voice trailed off to make place for the giant elephant which now took up most of the narrow room.

Kakashi's hand involuntarily moved up to the back of his head again, only to be dropped as he decided to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

Clearing his throat, he knelt down in front of the little girl, "I actually need something from you, I guess you could call it a favor."

"Of course, Mishter" Fuu muttered in a hurried manner, mumbling the last word in her haste.

"You know, it would be of great help, if you would accompany me to the office of the Hokage. It won't take long, I promise, and after that we'll find a place for you to stay."

' _We? We will find a place for you to stay?_ ‘ The copy ninja was both surprised by the words he had come up with as well as the surge of warmth passing through him. In front of him Fuu bowed deeply to him, the curls bouncing around her head, "Thank you, Mister. Thank you so much!"

Not only Fuu's face but also her voice showed, how much of a relief these words granted her. Now finally her eyes were shining with tears though she quickly rubbed them away. It must have been terribly lonely and scary for the child to be on her own for so long, not knowing whether someone would come to find her.

At that point, Kakashi had already long forgotten about the ongoing chase and his desire to hunt.

°°°

"Shall I go and have a look?" suggested Pakkun after he casted a side glance at Gai whose dark brows look like they would fuse any second to mono.

Both had found shelter beneath the entrance of the house closest to the Moon Gate of the Uchiha district.

After returning some time ago from their trip around the neighborhood, they had decided to wait for Kakashi's return. In the meantime information had spread that the intruders were no longer in Konoha and except one or two clearing squads everyone got called back to the Hokage's office.

Gai was keen to attend the meeting and finally get a clue about what was going on. If Kakashi took any longer they would definitely miss the best part. For him who was always eager to appear at least half an hour early to every gathering; quite the contrary to his rival who was so _hip_ that he made sure to be the last.

"What's taking him so long" Gai complained to which the ninken grunted, for once agreeing with the strange spandex man. Looking up at the sky, he wished to finally be dismissed and escape this awful weather. A faint scent prickled in his sensible nose and he perked. "He's on his way... guess he's headin' straight for the office."

"Oh, he's challenging me again! Damn that's so cool! Though I expect nothing less of my rival" Gai exclaimed loudly, raising his fist to the heavy rain clouds. Pakkun lowered the paws again with which he had covered his ears before Gai's outburst. "Come doggy — let's catch up and show him our youthful and manly spirit!"

Pakkun sighed at being called ' _doggy_ ' but followed, since he as well wanted to know why his master was carrying that sunflower smell.


	3. A New Responsibility

**\- Chapter 3 -**

A New Responsibility

°°°

From behind his desk, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched the small groups of shinobi that had gathered in his office. Since some time the hushed voices were no longer able to conceal the frustration they all shared. Slowly but surely the words and emotions started to pool — just like the rainwater to their restless feet.

Resisting the urge to rub at his tired eyes, the Sandaime leant back in his chair while settling his elbows on both armrests. Sometimes interlocking both his fingers as well as his thoughts helped him process things and this morning every bit of information could be the missing piece to the puzzle.

Because a puzzle it was. One that made the ninja question their defenses and soon those insecurities would turn into the first signs of paranoia, which was understandable, but not necessarily helpful in this case.

Leaving without giving away their motives, the intruders had caused quite some fine uproar. 

_No attacks, no break-in, no sightings at all_ — that was hardly the work of amateurs.

The Hokage’s general idea was that those intruders could have planted something inside of Konoha. It would at the same time explain both the secrecy and the lack of clues — however why not stop the mission once their activities had been discovered? One could easily assume that a village like Konohagakure would not rest as long as the threat remained…

Reaching this conclusion, Hiruzen found himself bothered to the point that he brooded over ways to find _it_. Whether it would be their target or anything else. However he would wait for the last two shinobi to arrive before he gave any new instructions — especially since Gai mentioned that they had found a trace near the old Uchiha district earlier.

Grimacing at the thought of Kakashi searching the district, the Hokage lifted the haori to pull his pipe out of his sleeve.

That boy had refused to just stand by during the search, right after finishing a recon mission at the border of the Land of Fire. Even after putting some time between the last war and today, this kind of mission still demanded a great deal of energy — not to mention caution since many survivors still considered it their right to reclaim what they lost during the war.

Even Kakashi should be ripe for a visit at the hospital which he of course would avoid. Not to forget the stringing together of the previous events and now the disappearance of his former Anbu partner… For Kakashi it must have been a great shock as well as a betrayal of his trust, pushing him yet again into the dark corner where he had been left after the death of Minato and Kushina.

Hiruzen stopped stuffing his pipe, realizing that he had used to much tobacco.

Just as he put it away sighing, the door to his office opened. The other shinobi quickly cleared the way for Gai and one of Kakashi's ninken; both dripping wet.

Looking around Gai blurted out in surprise, "Where's Kakashi?"

"Here" was the prompt reply and Gai turned around to see his rival standing in the half closed door. "Sorry that I am late. There was someone I had to pick up on the way."

"Again those excuses! You left me standing in the rain" cried the man with the bowl hair and pointed accusingly towards his rival. "And why are you not coming inside?"

Kakashi ignored the overly dramatic figure and the other impatient murmurs as he leant outside where Fuu was waiting. Putting his hand on her head, he stopped her from shooting worried glances around. The grip on the straps of her small backpack immediately tightened.

"You ready" he asked softly and the girl gave a short nod. Probably because she knew that she had no other choice. "Good. Just ignore the bystanders, it'll probably be over in a second."

Before guiding her inside, Kakashi hesitated and blinked down at her trembling features. With an inaudible mumble, he brought his hand down once again to ruffle her soft head before finally giving her back a little push.

The _little_ push resulted in Fuu entering the room full of tense shinobi on two stumbling feet. They all fell silent as soon as they caught sight of the girl.

Evidently none of them had expected this little figure, wearing a black yukata and backpack while blinking around nervously. With great care Fuu took a few steps, the wooden geta sandals knocking gently on the floor, before she stopped. Her dark hair stuck out in a wild curly mess since it had been exposed to the damp air for too long.

"Well Kakashi, who is it you brought us here" inquired the Hokage and showed the little girl a warm smile.

Kakashi stepped behind Fuu and gave her a slight nod to encourage her to speak. She then took another step forward to bow formally to the Hokage who raised his eyebrows.

With the usual behavior of the bratty village kids, he was not used to such formalities. He had to admit that this was quite refreshing. A glance around the room told him that he wasn't the only one who was stupefied.

Lifting herself, the girl reeled off nervously what Kakashi had told her to say, "My name is Fuu and I am - I mean I was a servant of Uchiha Yashiro-sama. The nice Mister was so kind as to tell me why my master did not return. The last thing Yashiro-sama ordered me to do, was to go and hide. After that I waited for him to call on me but he didn't…" her voice trailed off and Kakashi lifted his eyes to the Hokage.

"I found Fuu while following a trace leading to the Uchiha district. One of my ninken had picked up a scent and as I was in the garden near the servant accommodations, this little girl crept up on me" Kakashi explained as a matter of the fact — as though the he could not hear the voices that were being raised.

"She managed to approach you unnoticed" asked the Hokage disbelieving his own ears.

"Well, yes. She was afraid I might catch a cold and offered her umbrella to me" continued the silver haired shinobi and shrugged off the accusing stares. "As you may have noticed, Fuu here, has almost no presence or aura, her chakra level is also alarmingly low. If it had been an enemy masking his chakra I would have noticed him, but she gives of the feeling of a stray cat, normally nothing to worry about."

At his words Fuu looked at him with a puzzled expression and Kakashi realized, as always a bit too late, that saying she was similar to a ' _stray cat_ ' wasn't exactly nice. However the low chuckle of the Hokage ended the awkward moment during which Kakashi thought really hard about adding something more befitting to his previous statement.

"It's true that the chakra is hardly notable. How old are you, Fuu" was the next question the old man addressed her with, leaning forward slightly.

"I am almost five" the girl declared readily.

"And no one has taught you how to use your chakra I assume?"

As if the Hokage had accused her of stealing, Fuu’s eyes widened before she quickly mumbled, “Of course not since I am but a mere servant. But I was allowed to watch Yashiro-sama train from time to time… he was always very friendly to me." 

The atmosphere darkened again as they all remembered what had been discovered that morning three weeks ago. Dead bodies spread over the district, some that had tried to run, some who had fought bravely — above all the early sun illuminating the red of Uchiha blood. 

Fuu quickly glanced at the faces of some, saddening visibly as she once again remembered that her master was no longer alive. It was that moment that Kakashi felt the first pull. As if the child was drawing him inside her feelings of loneliness and insecurity…

She caught his glance with her green eyes before returning her gaze to the floor once again. "That's why… since this was his last order, I felt that I couldn't betray him, Hokage-sama. Even when I heard people screaming… I am sorry."

"Don't worry, this isn't about bravery, kid. None of your actions could have possibly prevented what has happened and the old Yashiro wanted you to survive. You managed that, so there's no need to blame yourself."

It was Asuma who then stepped forward and watched Fuu with a little worry. Although Kakashi didn't miss the sideway glances both Kurenai and Asuma had sent his way since he had entered the room, he now realized that Fuu was acting quite nicely as an attention deflector.

Surely it was only a matter of time until Kurenai's instincts kicked in and she'd be all over the girl who now stole a sheepish glance at Asuma's face. 

This kid was definitely a natural to draw in others.

"Thank you, mister" Fuu finally said while sending a shy smile in the direction of the younger Sarutobi.

"Well, I have to thank you for taking care of Kakashi here" Asuma returned with a smirk that he shared with Kurenai and some of the others. "He sure was quite oblivious to not bring an umbrella with him. However, you haven't seen anyone else per chance?"

"No. I only found this mister in the garden. Though if I may say so, you all look like you've forgotten your umbrellas. In this kind of weather you might catch a serious cold" Fuu observed with earnest worry as she glanced at the dripping clothes of everyone present in the room.

"That's why I will send them home now" the Hokage offered with one side of his mouth curling up, as he rose to regain the attention of everyone in the room. "Kurenai, would you take care of little Fuu here? I think a check-up is necessary."

"Does this mean that I have no more questions to answer" whispered Fuu to Kakashi, who was quite surprised to be the one addressed.

"Ehm… " was his rather eloquent response as he turned to the Hokage.

"That would be all for today, Fuu. I am very sorry for your loss. Please know that you've helped us a great deal today already. Just make sure to visit the hospital and in the meantime, I will find a nice place for you to stay. So please don't worry!"

The old man watched her with a reassuring smile while he dismissed most of the others, only giving Kakashi a quick sign to stay behind. He too should be updated on the situation and Hiruzen wanted to hear the young man's opinion now that he was trying to fully survey what the village was about to face.

After Pakkun too had been released, Kurenai slowly approached the girl. "So, Fuu-chan, creeping up on the very Hatake Kakashi, that's something to boast about!"

"I-I didn't mean to creep on you, Hatake-sama! I just-" but before Fuu could finish her frantic excuse, Kakashi raised both his hands in defeat, trying to calm her.

Kurenai who had seen him flinch visibly at being called Hatake- _sama_ , could barely contain her chuckle.

"How about I take you to the hospital and we grab a bite on our way" suggested the kunoichi and offered Fuu her hand.

Again the girl first awaited Kakashi approval, hesitating.

"It's fine, Fuu. Go with Kurenai, I'll catch up with you later" he calmed her, before shooing them away with a slight hand gesture.

Both, Hokage and silver haired shinobi, waited for the girls to exit the office and what followed was a very long sigh of Kakashi. Usually the sharingan user was not someone who verbalized his emotions so the old man was quite enjoying himself upon seeing the exaggerated relief on the face of the apparently not so tough ANBU member.

If the Sandaime had known that all it took for Kakashi to soften up, was a frail little girl, he would have arranged for this sooner. Now Hiruzen was already flipping through all the possibilities in his head, pulling out different ideas and enjoying how they could make him dance.

Kakashi had his highest respects but ever since Minato could no longer look after him, he the Third, felt kind of responsible to carry on that task. Not that it was an easy one…

"I heard that the intruders left. Who went after them?"

So Kakashi had decided to change the topic as soon as possible. Hiruzen hid a smile behind his folded hands and decided to push him a little.

"A member of the Inuzuka Clan and two ANBU members, why do you ask? Did you expect that I would send you after them?" Though he was not angry at the silver head they both knew too well that lack of sleep could be fatal during an important mission. "How did it feel to be caught by a little girl? It seems that she has taken quite a fancy to you, Kakashi."

"Anyone would be glad to be found" was the prompt response, clearly pulling up defenses regarding that issue.

"Hm… then how about you quickly get rid of the information you've been holding back and snatch a few hours of sleep then?"

Kakashi's eyes wandered off to the window behind the Hokage's desk and fixated on a point in the haze of rain. What was visible of his face had taken an unusual skin color. He was cold and tired — not to mention confused.

"My ninken picked up the smell of sunflowers in front of the Uchiha district, near the moon gate. The girl carried that smell as well. But when I asked her if she had left the district, she swore to never have left the gardens. I had a look around, while she cleaned up her room and packed her things… there was no sign of sunflowers. Maybe the pursuers of the intruders should know about this too" Kakashi requested, his expression showed that he himself thought that this was only grasping at straws.

"Quite a curious tale you're spinning. So you think that Fuu has something to do with them. Saying that she was the objective — why is she still here? Other than that... do you really believe she could be a spy" Hiruzen wondered, clearly disbelieving that Kakashi could have come up with such a conclusion.

"At least someone should keep an eye on her, reporting anything suspicious. Any stranger appearing after such an incident is suspicious, even a little girl like her."

"Point taken. I'll arrange for something, that's what I told little Fuu as well, right" the old man concluded and finally lit his pipe, taking a deep draw. He then snorted at some foreign thought, blowing the smoke through his nose. "You should take some time off, Kakashi. I will call you, when I need you again."

Kakashi's eyes widened only for a short second, before he gave in and went for the door. The Third watched how his back stiffened as he stopped with one hand on the doorknob.

It was the question of voicing what was on his mind or to just walk on. Something about this conflict seemed to be tearing him. Probably because he had felt it ever since the moment Fuu had entered this room together with him; maybe even earlier.

_How futile it was to now deny it… to avoid using her name… to distance himself…_

Nonetheless it would be his next words to make it final. "What will happen to her?"

The Hokage lowered his head to hide his smile beneath his head and closed his eyes. Now Kakashi had made her his responsibility.


	4. It's a Promise

**\- Chapter 4 -**

It's a Promise

°°°

Since the rainclouds had almost cleared up, the sky now revealed a watery blue. As a result the streets started to fill with people who followed their daily routines. Some would glance their way, finding it rare to see a child so young with a ninja. However most of them didn't even notice that the shadows passing above had increased in their numbers since yesterday.

There were women with their kids, buying what they needed for the day, stopping here and there to chat. Others took their pick of the various goods that the shop owners advertised. Since traveling was no longer as life-endangering as during wartimes, the selection of fresh fruits and vegetables had been increasing steadily.

Captivated by the busy town folks and colors around her, Fuu seemed to have some difficulty to detach herself from the lively picture as Kurenai gently maneuvered the girl around the people. 

Shaking her head in amusement, the kunoichi addressed the girl’s questioning glance with a gentle smile, "Well… what would you like to eat, Fuu-chan?"

"I'm fine, Kurenai-sama" Fuu was quick to decline although Kurenai was able to pick out a traitorous stomach even without the help of her trained hearing.

Sheepishly the girl hugged her tummy with a blush creeping to her cheeks. However Kurenai only chuckled softly before bending down to lightly touch the tip of Fuu's nose.

"Hm. How about you drop the honorifics and I treat you to ramen? Being addressed with ' _sama_ ' makes me feel both uncomfortable and terribly old, you know?"

Fuu gave her a long hard look, trying to estimate whether the woman in front of her actually meant what she had just proposed. While Kurenai continued to smile, she thought to herself that this was not a mere display of shyness. The girl was actually quite wary of anything that was offered to her, be it words or actions, that did not fit in her set of rules.

"All right" Fuu finally muttered, half questioning the offer. When she still hesitated, the Kunoichi squeezed her hand before pulling her gently towards the entrance of Ichiraku's.

°°°

A short while later Fuu stared into the big bowl in front of her, not realizing that her expression contributed greatly to the amusement of the people around her. Even the shop keeper Teuchi leant against the counter of his kitchen while watching the girl devouring his ramen with her big eyes. His lips twitched slightly as if he was about to explain to her that this was indeed food and supposed to be eaten.

Seeing how the dark curls pointed in every possible direction and how skinny the girl was, Fuu really reminded Kurenai of a stray cat. For a moment her thoughts drifted back to the gathering earlier on.

The kunoichi was well aware that while she was sitting here with Fuu, other shinobi hunted down every shadow of this village. Surely another team was already screening through the list of suspects who were likely to aid groups opposing the peace.

However Kurenai thought it to be quite interesting that Kakashi, of all people, had been the one to find this sweet little thing.

Taking pity with the overwhelmed child, Kurenai pushed the bowl closer, "Dig in! Though be careful, it's really hot."

"It’s- it’s really delicious, thank you very much, Kurenai-sa… Kurenai" exclaimed the girl after the first taste before she quickly continued stuffing her face, for once forgetting her manners.

Kurenai was relieved to see some color returning to Fuu's cheeks and she absentmindedly tucked a stray strand behind her ear. The kunoichi knew that it wasn't her concern but she couldn't help but wonder, if that was all there was to Fuu's story.

Kakashi had decided to present her at the emergency meeting that was supposed to deal with the intruders. Fuu really didn't know anything, did she? How was it even possible that a child had gone unnoticed during their searches for survivors of that awful night?

Kurenai shook her head and turned towards the shopkeeper, raising her hand to order herself a drink. Pondering about these kinds of things always made her thirsty.

"Hey chef, I'm hungry" a loud voice announced itself, followed by the entrance of a small boy with wild blond hair.

A couple of heads at Ichiraku's turned with low whispers and two men left after quickly downing their drinks. The boy however just flashed the cloth stripes hanging at the entrance of the shop with an enthusiastic grin.

"And here I was wondering, if something happened to you, boy" Ichiraku laughed and started preparing the ramen for the new arrival who climbed on the bar stool right next to Fuu.

The girl stopped eating, raising her head to reveal cautiously guarded curiosity. Rather self-consciously she raised her hand to free some hair that had somehow ended up inside her mouth. This was eventually noticed by the boy who had started kicking his legs impatiently and what followed, was a moment of silence before the boy inclined his head, squinting his eyes to stare at Fuu.

"Who are you? Never seen you around before" the blond boy finally said and Fuu blinked genuinely surprised at his loud voice. "I'm Naruto by the way. The future Hokage, dattebayo!"

"My name is Fuu" the little girl whispered in return, stopping, only to be nudged slightly by Kurenai. "This is the first time I am in this part of Konoha. I am… I mean, I _was_ working in the Uchiha district."

For a moment the self-proclaimed future Hokage tried to wrap his mind around this idea, before he interjected with a certain level of incredulity, " _Working_?!“

"I was training to become a servant of the Uchiha Clan“ Fuu blinked as if this was the most natural thing to do for a girl her age.

"Well, ain't that borin'?" Naruto inquired, apparently disbelieving that anyone would enjoy such a lifestyle.

Fuu seemed to wonder at his observation, quietly drifting off to her own thoughts, before returning with a slight frown, "I was very happy to have a place to stay."

Thinking about Fuu's answer, Naruto was taken aback and turned to stare broodily into the simmering pot behind the bar counter.

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation unfolding between the kids, Kurenai took a sip of her drink, savoring the flavor and enjoying the heat of alcohol running down her throat. It was a bit early to drink, but the two of them surely wouldn't squeal on her.

The kunoichi had been wondering about the question of possible relatives ever since the meeting at the Hokage's office. Fuu had not mentioned having family. Also... the way she talked about Uchiha Yashiro, he had probably been acting as some kind of guardian, leaving the girl now all alone.

However the kunoichi trusted Kakashi. He must have made sure that Fuu was all by herself. So still grumbling to herself Kurenai finished her drink and pushed the cup over the counter for Teuchi for him to refill.

Fuu copied the movement, only that it was her finished bowl she returned to the shop keeper. Apparently she sensed that the boy had lost his cheer at her words.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Fuu thought of another direction to push him to. "So you're going to be Hokage? Do you want to be an old man like Hokage-sama?"

Wondering just how the girl had concluded that one needed to be as old as Sarutobi Hiruzen to be the head of Konoha, Kurenai snorted. Naruto on the other side was anything but amused if his widened blue orbs meant anything.

"Eh?! No way! I am going to be even greater than that, stupid!"

Seeing how enraged the boy got over her words, Fuu was hardly able to stifle her giggle. Her plan to draw the attention off the topic of her previous statement was a success.

Naruto stared at her pouting a little, before rejoining, "You surely don't have a dream, do you?"

"Of course I do" Fuu snapped suddenly, just as worked up as the boy had been only a moment ago. The loose curls danced around her agitated face and frame as she gripped the edge of the counter.

"Well, let's hear it."

Naruto had now turned towards Fuu, crossing his arms with a challenging grin. Even Kurenai set upright since this was something she hadn't been expecting. Despite all the rumors, the boy managed to produce quite some interesting information with his childish provocations. On the other hand, Fuu sure knew how to pick a fight for someone who had been deprived of the contact with kids of her own age.

"I... want to reunite with Futaba."

"Eh? Who the heck is Futaba?"

"Is she per chance your sister?" Kurenai joined with a soft voice since it seemed as if this was a rather sensible matter to Fuu.

To this question the girl only answered with tense shoulders and Kurenai decided not to intrude any further. Surprisingly it was Naruto, who resolved the stiff atmosphere.

"It's okay I guess. Looking for you sister is important too" he admitted grudgingly and finally started eating, oblivious to the gentle smile that appeared on Fuu's face.

°°°

Voices resonated between the close walls and low ceiling, the fluorescent tubes buzzed — shattering their cold light with every flicker.

Kakashi walked past closed doors and medical-nin rushing to-and-fro the narrow corridors.

The last part of the conversation still swirled in his tired mind and he had to admit that he was a bit nervous as well as flustered. When did his resolve to not involve himself with Fuu's matter turn out like this?

Neither did he want nor felt the need for anyone's company. He was perfectly fine by himself. It wasn't like he emitted that much of welcoming atmosphere anyway and now he had accepted to take care of a four year old girl who was probably desperately in need of someone who would shower her with cuddles and affections.

' _Just perfect. I am not able to spend much time around people, let alone talk with them and now I have a child to look after_ ' Kakashi grumbled inwardly while making a sharp turn. ' _Surely she will be terrified. … I would be terrified. Am. I am terrified._ '

"So…" Kakashi spoke up, closing the distance to the figure sitting on a chair in front of the hospital room. Kurenai followed him cautiously with her eyes, not sure whether she should point out just how tired he looked.

"They tried to find out about her nature affinity but she couldn't even focus enough chakra in her hand. As far as I know they now try find out if there are any blocks in her pathway system" Kurenai informed her friend and Kakashi frowned upon hearing the news.

With yet another sigh he wanted to sit down opposite of the kunoichi, when a high squeal rang in his ears.

Halting, Kakashi shot an alarmed look towards the room, only to be pacified by Kurenai with a slight hand gesture and mocking smirk. "There's no need to get so worked up! Fuu-chan is apparently very ticklish. Any news concerning the incident of this morning?"

"Not that I know of. The squad sent after the intruders has yet to return and there are still shinobi patrolling the streets. You may leave, if you want to. I'll pick her up after the examination" Kakashi offered slumping down on the chair opposite of her.

"I promised her to be here when she's finished and I've still got some time on my hands." Throwing back her hair, Kurenai set her feet down and leaned forward. "Has the Hokage already decided who will be appointed as her guardian?"

Kakashi inclined his head, silently implying that he knew her motives for asking such a question and on Kurenai's face appeared a mischievous grin before she continued, "I don't plan on applying. Actually I was thinking about you."

She had expected a blank stare and the inevitable silent duel to determine who would break the silence first. Much to her surprise Kakashi considered her words seriously before asking, "You actually think I'm suited for the role of her guardian?"

"Yes, I do. The fact that you have taken it into consideration already shows as much, don't you think? For you that is. But I guess we have to wait and see who will be chosen. Since we take so many missions I doubt that any of us will be considered a candidate — plus we're too young and there are better suited shinobi. Well at least I believe there will be someone with our background involved since there's so much unclear" mused Kurenai and suddenly she started grinning. "Oh, I was just imaging how little Fuu runs around calling you Hatake-sama!"

"You're enjoying this way too much" he observed, wearing that old bored expression that Kurenai always regarded as his rehearsal for the time he would be an old geezer.

"How about yes and no? It's kind of unfair that it's apparently so very easy for her to bring out the ' _old_ ’ Kakashi. Haven't seen that one in while... But I guess, I shouldn't be too picky about the methods, right?"

It was a rhetorical question with a hidden potential for provocation.

"Old? I am but twenty years" he said, completely ignoring her intention and making up for the fact that she was poking her nose into his business once again.

Though this game was getting old, Kurenai always continued. She wouldn't want her friends to just stand by if she turned a coldblooded shinobi without any emotions — especially since it was evident to her that Kakashi was hurting.

Asuma always rolled with the punches, only sometimes taking Kurenai's side to calm her down, and Gai seemed to believe that occasional contests and his declarations of rivalry would suffice to revive the strength of youth.

So much for support and backup.

But why was it so damn hard to approach that silver haired shinobi? The fact that he knew his friends wanted to help him, complicated things. The whole concept of allowing others to help had apparently no appeal to the copy ninja. He withdrew even further, shutting them out without giving it a second thought.

Moments like these had become rare and it hurt her seeing him like this.

Kurenai closed her eyes, "And no, actually I don't enjoy you being put on standby for a week. You look terrible."

"Guess what? I kind of expected it. Being given leave that is" Kakashi muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Nothing happened but it was and still is possible.“

"The Third is worried about you… too."

Before Kakashi could come up with an answer to that, the door next to Kurenai opened. Both shinobi rose from their seats as a little whirlwind peeped through the crack of the door and lightened up at seeing them both.

"Thanks for waiting Kurenai and good afternoon to you Hatake-sama" Fuu greeted them and was about to leave the room as a voice called her back, reminding her of the backpack she had forgotten.

"Not that it bothers me unduly… but how did you manage to have her drop that honorific" Kakashi whispered leaning to the kunoichi who snorted merely tauntingly while not even rewarding him with a glance.

Fuu reappeared again together with a female medical-nin who was taking notes on her terminal board. As soon as she finished, she flipped through the pages again and finally looked up. "How about you two join me for a second and you, Fuu, would you please wait outside for a bit? Won't take long."

Obediently the girl trotted towards one of the chairs and climbed on top of it. Kurenai gave her a reassuring smile, before following the medic-nin and Kakashi inside.

The Iryo pulled down her face mask, revealing a firm expression before putting the board aside. "I'll come straight to the point. Fuu-chan here has no detectable chakra which itself is impossible. None of her chakra points have been blocked. To me it's a mystery. This girl should be dead — in the medical sense."

Next to Kakashi, Kurenai made a stifled sound. 

Shooting a glance sideways, he saw that it affected her surprisingly much. The silver haired shinobi knew that his friend always had been easily attached to kids, even if she tried to hide it. But Fuu had been in her care at most three hours.

Avoiding his inquiring stare, Kurenai turned to the other woman that now was leaning against the desk, "How is that possible? She's clearly made of flesh and bones and I've never heard of a jutsu like this."

"I agree. But there was something else I wanted you to know. For a second, I thought I felt another presence" the medic mentioned as if she wasn't sure how to explain it. "It was when I found the scars."

"What scars" Kurenai prompted immediately, urging the iryo to continue.

"You probably haven't noticed, they are very small and with her white skin very difficult to spot. But above the main ports of her chakra system, there are circular yet shallow cuts and the biggest — about the size of five millimeter — on the exact position of her Shimon, the gate of death."

Upon hearing the news, Kurenai paled and slightly shook her head, disbelieving what the last words hinted. Kakashi had deemed himself the one to be less affected, yet he still felt how his stomach tightened at the thought of someone controlling the life of the child.

"How about you have a look, Hatake" suggested the medic to which Kakashi nodded in agreement, motioning for Kurenai to call Fuu back inside.

With a soft whisper she explained to the girl briefly what was about to happen while Kakashi slowly pushed his headband up, revealing his scarred eye with his Sharingan. Fuu's own eyes widened at the sight of the dancing black dots and her lips mouthed something inaudible. Probably she had seen the Sharingan before since had grown up around the members of the Uchiha Clan.

Kurenai knelt next to her, watching her carefully.

Kakashi took a deep breath, readying himself for the pain. Using this technique while running on a low chakra level always gave him aches for about two days. Clenching his fists in his pockets, he focused on the girl. The few hours of sleep ran through his fingers like sand as the power of the sharingan unleashed itself.

But the small frame of Fuu only blurred slightly, in the middle of it the unwavering green of her eyes. Kakashi quenched his body, clenching his teeth, and for about a split second the blur solidified to the form of a person standing behind Fuu. Like a reflection on a steamy mirror…

"Kakashi? Is everything okay?"

The image disappeared so quickly that he was no longer sure that he had seen it at all, had seen _her_ at all.

"… Nothing unusual" decided Kakashi, slurring his words. As he raised his hand to cover his eye again, he felt beads of sweat on his forehead.

The medic pushed herself from the desk and finished her papers, before guiding them outside.

While they walked down the corridors, she called over her shoulder: "Nonetheless I will assign regular check-ups and if there's anything out of the usual — like fatigue, no appetite — bring her immediately. I will report this to the Hokage and hopefully I'll be able to do some research. Hatake, Yuhi. Be careful Fuu-chan" with this the Iryo excused herself and left the three of them in front of the hospital entrance.

In front of the glass doors the rain-slicked street glistened in the first sunbeams of the day as the door opened to a visitor and a puff of cool air.

"Well… " Kakashi started, turning towards the girls, only to be met with expectant looks on both their faces. "We are supposed to return to the Hokage's office. Want to tag along, Kurenai?"

"I am afraid, I can't. Since this took longer than I expected, I now have to go home and get ready for my next mission. I am sorry Fuu" she added, crouching in front of Fuu with an apologetic smile.

The girl blinked at her, showing a hint of bad conscious for having drawn upon her time, before a small smile lit up her heart shaped face. "Thank you, Kurenai."

"You're most welcome, Fuu-chan. I really had fun today! How about we'll have some ramen again some time? Or something else?" the kunoichi proposed cheerfully and her red eyes sparkled.

"I would like that very much" Fuu agreed and after a moment of hesitation Kurenai nudged her nose, making her giggle softly.

She really had grown fond of the girl in such a short time. It felt so natural though she would have spoiled her even more, if it wasn't for he being so modest.

"Keep an eye on Kakashi for me. He's a hopeless case" Kurenai informed Fuu to which the girl agreed with a happy nod. The silver haired shinobi on the other hand raised an eyebrow at that and finally Kurenai turned to him with half a smile. "See you, you old sourpuss."

Fuu watched the shape of the kunoichi disappear in the crowd, before she turned with a troubled expression towards him, catching him off guard. She bit her lips, before muttering, "You now will take me to Hokage-sama, so I can meet my guardian right?"

"Well… that's the plan" Kakashi admitted, unsure what to say to make her feel better.

But Fuu just stepped next to him, grasping three fingers of his hand trustingly with her own. It took the Copy Ninja everything not to flinch to the touch but she let go before he let on his discomfort. He had been wondering whether he would manage without Kurenai and her motherly instincts but to his surprise Fuu seemed content enough with him around.

Slowly they walked out the hospital doors and made their way back to the big building at the end of the street in silence. Of course the people starred at the odd duo, mainly because the silver haired shinobi forgot from time to time to slow down. Trying to keep up with his long stride, the girl scurried after him and the clattering of her sandals followed them on their way.

When they arrived at the office, Kakashi took a deep breath and touched her forehead with his index finger.

"You know… before I left the office this morning, I accepted a mission" Kakashi started and Fuu looked up to him, wondering what he was about to say. He himself had no idea what he was actually aiming at but he didn't want her to be scared. Surely she would be disappointed soon enough. "Whatever happens from here on, I will keep an eye on you. Surely Kurenai will do the same, so don't worry, okay?"

"Really?" Fuu asked and hope lit her green eyes.

"It's a promise" Kakashi returned solemnly, wondering where all this words were coming from. They felt foreign to his tongue but at the same time he knew that they were not wrong.

The girl calmed down before the uneasiness returned to her little frame. Strands of her hair pointed like hooks upwards, bouncing up and down as she treaded on the spot.

Kakashi waited for her, patient only because he had no idea how to interpret her behavior. Finally Fuu extended her hand, her little finger splayed out. With furled eyebrows the copy ninja alternated between staring at the despairing face and the trembling hand.

' _Oh my_ ' Kakashi thought, lowering himself to her height to allow her little finger to encircle his own. For a short moment Kakashi wondered who had taught her about pinky promises, before straightening again, "I am now going inside. I'll call for you in a second."

The second passed quickly and Fuu glanced from time to time to the clock hanging close to see the hands wandering. After about fifteen minutes she walked over to the window and tried comb her hair with her fingers. She imagined what her guardian would look like and at the same time she already knew what she _wished_ for.

Even if the people around her might think that she was dupable and easy to settle into a new environment, she knew all too well that not every kid was welcomed just anywhere. Leaning against the cold surface of the window, Fuu stared into her own eyes. Images flashed before her, painting her own memories in the approaching darkness of the night.

_There were kids playing in one of the backyards of the Uchiha districts. She always snuck close to watch them, not daring to step out of the shadows while they practiced jutsu and handled kunai, laughing and enjoying the benefits of being born to the proud and strong Uchiha Clan. Though the only thing she knew was how to hide her presence, they would notice her eventually and scare her away. The servant girl, the kid without parents, stray, yes, that's what they called her. The stray they chased around when they were bored. Because the stray couldn't defend itself, because the stray had no friends._

Fuu closed her eyes and suddenly there was warmth around her, arms light as feathers embraced her and though it was very faint, there was someone humming a soothing tune. She knew that once she opened her eyes again, no one would be around but she still whispered, "Futaba."

"Who is Futaba" was the curious question in response and Fuu spun around.

Kakashi was standing right behind her, the door to the Hokage's office only ajar. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, but she regained her composure quickly. Hatake-sama definitely posed no threat to her.

"My guardian spirit" Fuu answered, this time without the blush or hesitation, though she was a little sad that the presence already had faded.

"Uh-huh."

Kakashi gave her a measuring look, but Fuu sensed that he jumbled as well, though it wasn't because of what she said. Something else must have taken him by surprise and he needed yet to recover. Otherwise he would have probably inquired further.

"Please come inside" called the Hokage from within the room and Kakashi turned with rather stiff movements to open the door, letting Fuu and himself inside. Looking around, Fuu found themselves alone with the old man who welcomed her with that wrinkled smile. "How was the visit to the hospital, Fuu?"

"Alright, I guess. I enjoyed being in the care of Kurenai, Hokage-sama" Fuu muttered still looking around, searching for the person who was supposed to be her guardian.

"That's good to hear. You know, I called you back here to announce your guardian, Fuu. I know the idea of living with a stranger must be scary for you and I was sure that you would prefer someone you already know. So I asked Kakashi here if he would let you stay with him. Since he already agreed, it's now up to you."

To this announcement followed a long moment of silence.

Fuu gaped at the Hokage with her mouth opening to express her surprise before she slowly turned to the person in question.

' _Please don't cry_ ' Kakashi pleaded silently as the emotions passed over the small face.

By no means had he expected that the girl would actually live with him. Somehow in his mind he had imagined that wherever the girl found shelter, he'd go and spend time with her, check up on her condition. Maybe keep guard duty at night… But apparently the Hokage had different plans.

Still the girl stared at him before the words finally returned to her, "Would you really… ?"

"Ehm... yes, though I am sure you'd prefer to stay with Kurenai since you two get along so well—" before Kakashi could continue, there were slender arms around his leg, hugging it with all their might.

Judging by the muffled sounds coming from somewhere near Kakashi's knee, the strong front she had put up the whole day was finally crumbling. While the Hokage smiled knowingly, Kakashi tensed up visibly before hesitantly and awkwardly petting the girl's head.

The genuine bewilderment at Fuu's reaction was clearly shown on his face but slowly a very soft expression replaced the utter shock.

Hiruzen felt as relieved as sad.

Just yesterday Kurenai had inquired about Kakashi leaving the Anbu _again_ , only to be refused by him. It was an unspoken promise between Kakashi and the Third that he would let the shinobi remain part of the Anbu as long as it was for the benefit of Konoha. After the silver head had told him about Danzo's conspiracy, he had gained Hiruzen's trust.

For the old man it wasn't about his life but Kakashi's utmost wish to protect the village as the talented shinobi he was.

But seeing how his elite ANBU and right hand man now made awkward attempts to soothe the little girl, made it quite apparent that Kakashi needed something aside the battlefield and its haunting memories.

Of course the Hokage had planned everything thoroughly. The report of the hospital still lay in front of him and just looking at it he felt a menacing aura. It all reminded him so much of what his former student had done, but if Orochimaru indeed was involved with her, why would he let her go? Was it to plant her in Konoha? Hiruzen highly doubted that this girl could have managed to break out on her own. But probably it would take time until her secret would be discovered.

"I take that as a 'yes', Fuu?"

There was a rather vehement nod and Kakashi looked towards the Hokage. He too knew that it was his duty to keep an eye on her and that this was not only about her wellbeing but for the peace of Konoha.

"During Kakashi's missions someone will watch over you, Fuu. But you'll have a week to get settled before I'll send for him. For today we're finished, you just need to sign here Kakashi" said the Hokage and after Kakashi had detached the girl from his leg, calming her with a few whispered words, he went over the sign the papers.

°°°

It was already late when they arrived at the apartment and Fuu was sound asleep in Kakashi's arms.

Being on one's own for such a long time, always worrying and hiding before meeting so many people on one single day must have exhausted her. Her eyes were still a little red from crying but she had finally nestled herself into a comfortable position, using his shoulder as a pillow. If it wasn't for the mask, the curls in front of his face would probably have caused him a sneezing fit by now.

Earlier on their way Fuu had stumbled over her feet and knowing that she wouldn't ask for it herself, he had picked her up. Holding her in his arms felt oddly natural. He definitely wasn't somebody touchy-feely — actually the only time he had come into contact with others over the last month was when he had send them flying with a kick or sliced their skin with a kunai.

Now Kakashi numbly fished the keys out of his pocket, careful not to wake the girl and opened the door. Standing in the hallway he looked down at her peaceful expression and decided not to wake her. He walked through the living area, past the open kitchen unit, towards the stairs.

On their way back he had decided to place her inside his room, while moving to the one of his father, a step he had always shuffled off his consciousness since it had not been necessary.

Fuu mumbled something in her sleep as he wanted to lay her down and one of her little hands caught his hair, clinging to it tightly. Sighing he bent down and lifted the covers, tugging the girl in before carefully untangling her grasp on his hair.

Kakashi still wasn't sure how he felt about becoming her guardian and he definitely doubted that he was cut out to be. But somehow it had been impossible for him to turn a blind eye to her situation. Maybe it was the first time since the attack of the Nine-Tails that he believed he could protect someone. He failed so many important people in his life but if he managed to take care of this little girl… maybe it would be all right.

Pulling up the covers, Kakashi watched how Fuu drifted off further to the dreamworld before he slipped out of the room.

This way however, he missed to see how Fuu started moving, stretching her body below the covers. At first it appeared like she was stirring in her sleep, but then her limbs suddenly reached almost the bedposts at the end.

The body below the covers clearly wasn't that of a four year old anymore which became even more apparent as she set up and the dark curls covered the curves that the small yukata could no longer cover up. Looking around with a curious glance, the ghost of a smile played around her lips.

"Well, well. You sure managed to catch quite some guardian, Fuu. The very Hatake Kakashi."


	5. Earth, Wind and Water

**\- Chapter 5 -**

Earth, Wind and Water

°°°

The woman rose from the bed, stroking over the shuriken pattern with a low chuckle before glancing around with mild curiosity.

Some of furniture created the impression that this was a kid's room. Judging by the shape of it though, it seemed to be in regular use and she wondered why a grown man would be so reluctant to let go of it — his past. She remembered the stories about Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf, being told them so very often that they probably clung tighter than her own past.

When producing the words out of her memory, there were mixed voices. The young boy who had told her repeatedly that he would be the one to beat that arrogant bastard and the other one, older and also colder, promising to make Kakashi pay for his inability to protect those close to him.

It was so hard to believe that they both were one and the same person…

She found that her aching body needed much patience when moved, complaining with good reason. Carefully she set her feet to the floor, burying them in the soft rug and with a happy sigh she detached her spirit, finally hurdling it over the barriers of her mind. Driven by the force of her chakra, it skimmed over the sleeping minds of Konoha.

Digging her fingers in the cover she found herself assaying the hearts around her, touching them briefly while spinning around, trying not to dwell too long to be noticed. Emotions pushed their way to her own fluttering center but she casted them aside and pressed forward with her mind, searching, hoping that …

Just then her senses picked up on something. There was another consciousness, awaking so very close to her. She felt his spirit gathering, tearing itself from its much needed sleep. 

It was rather perceptive of the Hatake to still feel her presence in his state. But she could not have him discover her little secret.

Quickly she turned and extended her slender fingers to touch the thin wall, separating their rooms. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his heart, hidden below the chakra.

_Thump… thump… thump, thump-thump._

His heart rate picked up, his mind registering that something was amiss. He was already sending his senses in her direction and she caught them with her own chakra. His mind felt like cool fingertips against the palm of her hand and she took hold of them with her chakra, feeling him recoil, before she quickly, but gently, guided them back to him.

"There's no need for you to wake up just yet. Sleep" she breathed softly and accompanied her words with a low humming. She leant against the wall and sent her warmth to him. His chakra bristled against hers, roaring at the prospect of being touched; he really did not want anyone close to his heart.

She shook her head a little, a small smile tucking at her lips as she slowed the melody, making her blood call out to him, to soothe his chakra and push him back to sleep.

_Thump-thump… thump… thump… … thump…_

She took a deep breath and blinked a few times, while gathering herself.

His nature should be lightning, since her hair frizzed and send electric shocks to her hands as she attempted to comb it with her fingers. They trembled and her forehead was covered in a thin film a sweat. Sinking back on the bed, a wave of exhaustion rushed over her, reminding her that she needed to rest.

Regardless of the circumstances and given her condition she still enjoyed the aftershocks of the spirit encounter. It was always special to call on someone's blood for the first time, but his had a very sad ring to it. Strong and brave, but also very… _sad_.

{ _Don't._ }

The voice was faint, but it rang in her head and she froze on the spot.

"I know. Don't worry, there's no way I'd develop sympathetic feelings for someone like him“ she responded calmly and the pressure in her head faded to the back.

Her white skin was a cold flame in the moonlight, as she walked over to the window and glanced outside.

The streets looked peaceful. Her eyes wandered to the outskirts of Konoha, climbing up the trees, whose silhouettes merged to a black mess. The way the shadow moved reminded her of a lurking animal, waiting for his chance to attack and she raised her hand involuntarily to the wound on her neck.

Tearing her gaze off the woods, she snuck into the little bathroom. Pushing the door to, she let her senses roam over the sleeping Hatake once more — just to be sure. But he was now buried in the deeper regions of sleep und would not rouse anytime soon.

In front of the mirror she raised her head, inspecting what was left of the ' _friendly reminder_ '. Her hands hovered just above the fading bruises, the swollen eye and busted lip…

"Now that's lovely" she remarked and winced as her fingers found the torn flesh on her neck. The wound was weeping and she decided that the purple coloring was actually something to worry about. "So the bloody snake managed to develop a new poison, yuck!"

{ _It does indeed look disgusting._ }

"Well thanks" she retorted, her voice dripping with as much appreciation as her sarcasm could provide under the given circumstances. The marks extended from her spine on the back of her throat to the collarbone and the smell of it turned her stomach. She took a deep breath, before actually addressing her greatest concern. "Do you think, it will be fine?"

{ _I doubt you'll die._ }

She raised one eye brow at her own reflection and there was amusement rippling the lake of her conscious for an instance. She waited, certain that he masked yet again his discontent.

{ _I said it will be fine, just take care of that wound and try to stay away from trouble. And I mean it. Stay away from it. Do you understand me? I think I already made myself clear, when I advised you against coming here. Now you've gotten yourself a goddamn guardian. Him of all people._ }

Though she pushed it quickly aside, there it was just for a brief second: anger — mingled with guilt, a satisfaction she had yet to deny and the first sparks of hope.

The owner of the voice was thankfully unaware of it. In moments like this she missed the times where it had been so ridiculously easy to be completely loyal to him. Things had been simple. Things had still been black and white.

"It's not like I chose him. It was a coincidence. Fuu is safe with him, for now. And by the way, who promised me that Orochimaru wouldn't find me in the Land of Lightning?"

{ _I underestimated the snake. But you're right, you and Fuu are safe for now … Humor me and take care of that wound, before you go back to sleep, Futaba._ } His voice sounded irritated as always since he disliked to remind her to care of herself and she couldn't help, but smile. She could never help it with him.

"You too. Take care and be as mindful as ever“ she whispered in return and though her words were teasing her voice was gentle.

The moment his presence disappeared, Futaba returned her attention to the bite.

It would take her some time to heal it, without getting any of that poison into the rest of her system. But if she hurried now, it might not even leave a scar. However that man would have loved to finally place one on her. The memory of his fangs sinking into her skin with a distinct ' _tchk_ ' made her skin crawl and the look of his inhuman eyes still shook her to the core.

"Maybe I'm just pressing my luck, huh?" she whispered and reopened the wound with her fingers, clenching her teeth.

°°°

' _Something is different_ ' Kakashi thought as he buried his face in the pillow to avoid the sunlight.

The pleasant fogginess of his deep sleep lifted itself like a curtain and his head started the merry-go-round of thoughts. Though it still was out of tune, it tossed pictures and sensations at him and he waited for his senses to fully awaken. This was a feeling that had become almost foreign to him. He was well rested and peaceful.

At least until he finally remembered why something felt oddly off about the house.

He shot up, getting caught in the covers that almost send him falling to the floor. Blood pounded in his ears and his heart had trouble to keep up with the sudden blast of adrenaline. Pushing himself up Kakashi sent out his senses and even though it took him a while, he finally found a little spirit in the next room.

Sighing he scratched his head and took a deep breath before getting up. She really had no more presence than a cat. He adjusted his mask and headband before opening the window to take a deep breath. Since the room still held the stale air of being unoccupied for so long it was indeed refreshing for once.

Birds were greeting the new day and Kakashi wondered how he managed to sleep through this. It was unexpected considering the last couple of nights on the mission had been wakeful.

Yesterday Kakashi had been standing in front of the closed door to this room, thinking about just going down to the sofa and leaving things as they were.

After all, this was the room of his father and it felt like Kakashi was intruding on that person’s space which remained in his own life. He had argued with himself before finally opening the door. Twelve years and yet so well preserved. Anger, frustration, fear and loneliness mixed to a faint response of his memories.

Nonetheless he had lifted the covers, releasing a long forgotten but familiar smell, and before he knew it he had fallen into a deep sleep. Just once a soft pressure had calmed his turmoil, inducing a dreamless sleep. It had felt almost like the influence of a person…

But there were no traces of unfamiliar chakra around him and Kakashi turned his back to the window. The dark blue sheets on the bed were now ruffled, creating an atmosphere of everyday life, lifting the dead silence and the layer of dust covering the time span between now and then.

' _It will be fine_ ' he told himself.

Fuu needed a place to stay and though there was still another spare room it would be quite a hassle to clean it up and make it habitable. Surely there would be all kinds of stuff and Kakashi felt reluctant to touch any more of the personal belongings of his father — not to mention those of his mother.

Careful footsteps approached the door to his room and Kakashi waited for the knock, before he walked over to open it.

"Good morning, Hatake-sama" Fuu greeted him and inclined her head, slightly bowing. Kakashi managed not to flinch, though somehow Kurenai's voice popped up in his head, describing a similar situation. — ' _Oh, I was just imaging how little Fuu runs around calling you Hatake-sama!_ '

He probably should intervene as soon as possible by setting up some rules, otherwise she would never stop calling him that.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi eyed his little ward thoughtfully. Fuu had exchanged her black yukata from yesterday to a dark blue one and he noticed her attempt at braiding her hair. The result was a rather crooked tail and a few loose curls that framed the shy smile on her face.

"Morning Fuu" he yawned leaning against the door frame. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she beamed at him and he felt a smile tucking at the side of his mouth. So much energy, so early in the morning. "Although I feel sorry for falling asleep and taking your bed in the end."

"I've survived" rejoined Kakashi slightly amused and Fuu tucked at her clothes showing a sheepish grin. He raised his visible eyebrow and turned back to the room thinking about what was most urgent to be done before meeting her expectant eyes again. "You haven't found anything edible by any chance?"

Of course Fuu had not dared to wander off alone but she did not mention it and just shook her head, dark curls dancing around her fair little face. Kakashi wondered what she had been up to in his room yet soon discarded the thought of her touching any of his belongings. Fuu probably had not even set a toe on the ground before she heard him getting up.

"Well, how about we-" Kakashi started with no actual plan in his mind as another knock interrupted him — however this time it was front door.

He answered the question on Fuu's face with a slight wave of his hands and she scurried down the stairs. Judging from the signature of the three people besieging his apartment at this early hour, this could and quite possibly would easily turn out to be another very exhausting day.

To put off the evil hour, Kakashi walked straight to the bathroom and closed the door the second the voices of Kurenai and Gai sounded through the house.

He could tell that the girl must have made a trip here — there was a faint smell of flowers in the air next to the minty smell of toothpaste. Shrugging that his earlier presumption must have been wrong, he stepped inside the tub.

Once under the hot water of the shower, Kakashi tried to ignore their voices and enjoyed a few more moments of quiet. Though he realized that it was not very responsible of him to send Fuu as cannon fodder, he did acknowledge her ability to at least calm Kurenai. That kunoichi must have been in exuberant spirits to gather the other two so quickly after her mission.

While he got dressed, Kakashi tracked their movements, quickly discovering the pattern. Kurenai and Fuu bustled between the kitchen and the living room area, setting up the table. Gai and Asuma were not inside the apartment. For a second Kakashi outweighed his possibilities and finally decided to use his body flicker technique to simply appear on his seat at the dining table.

There was a high-pitched shriek to his left as Fuu stumbled backwards, the plate she had meant to set on the table before him, raised in defense. With one quick motion he griped the plate to prevent her from falling over and she came to a swaying halt, peeking with her green eyes just around the side.

Kakashi stifled a chuckle and decided that though it was fun to actually have someone to scare, he would have to pull himself together.

Fuu's eyes narrowed slightly at him before they wandered slowly to a point next to his own head.

Kakashi already knew who was staring at him intently. It was the impressive red glare that always got to him. Asuma used to calling it ' _The haunting glare of conscience_ ' and was probably the only one who had found a way to shrug it off. But right now it was directed at Kakashi and he wasn't as crafty when it came to the kunoichi.

"Some fine guardian you are, Hatake Kakashi, to make your ward answer the door for you, while you scram! We even brought everything for breakfast" Kurenai huffed, though she could not completely hide the smile forming beneath the surface of her anger.

In front of her she found a scene that appeared still a bit awkward but the kunoichi was sure that very soon the two of them would become a well attuned team. 

"Can I get a cup of coffee" Kakashi asked, completely ignoring Kurenai's last words and waiting patiently for her to throw a fit.

If they had to invade his home, he at least wanted to enjoy it and by far the easiest way to achieve this goal was provoking Kurenai. He hoped that this would one day prevent them from popping up unannounced.

"No" was the cold response as the kunoichi carried another grocery bag into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" greeted Asuma upon closing the slide door to the back porch and taking off his shoes. Seeing the expression on Kurenai's face through the service hatch of the kitchen, caused him to playfully elbow Kakashi while passing him to sit down himself. "She was in fine mood just now, what did you say? And most importantly, where's the coffee?"

"That's my question" joined Kakashi as Kurenai reentered with the bowls for the miso soup, which was apparently already simmering on the stove.

One of Kurenai's eyebrows twitched and though the interval was still at five-seconds, Kakashi knew just too well that once it started, it rarely ended well for them. However there was already a bouncing head going around the table and then green eyes appeared between the two men and Kurenai, just on the other side of the tabletop.

"Please stop teasing Kurenai" requested Fuu and for once her otherwise friendly and calm expression turned to a somewhat troubled look.

"Don't worry, Fuu-chan!" Asuma leant on the table to ruffle her hair, while laughing and reaching with his free hand in his pocket for his cigarettes, "She secretly enjoys this."

The pack was immediately snatched out of his hands and with another swift movement, Asuma's head bent down from a light smack. "Ow! ... See? I told you so. Kurenai is just very happy that you are finally here to take care of our idiot elite ninja."

Both girls blushed.

Judging by her face, Kurenai considered if it was worth hitting Asuma for a second time and loose some more of her dignity. However she decided that it would only entertain Kakashi unnecessarily who wiggled his eyebrow at her suggestively.

After the silver haired shinobi had worked out that there was something more about her feelings for Asuma, he had made remarks about whenever he found the chance. Although right now Kakashi's attention shifted to Fuu, who grabbed the edge of the table and glanced towards him in return.

"You're an elite ninja?" It was no more than a faint whisper.

"You missed the most important addition — idiot" Kurenai reminded her sourly and Asuma chuckled at that, but Kakashi noticed the agitated frown that had reappeared on Fuu's face.

"Well… You could say so" confirmed Kakashi after a moment of hesitation and Fuu dropped her gaze before she decided to pose her next question.

"Is that the reason why you are taking care of me? Is there something I've done wrong?"

Kakashi's body moved unconsciously, as he sensed her fear, followed by a painful thud, when he hit the table with his knee. Ignoring Asuma's snort, he realized that it was strange, just how easily Fuu won them over — one by one. Right from the very beginning something drew them to her.

Kakashi himself was nobody to happily pick up strangers and allow them to live under his roof; not to mention little kids. But he could tell that it was not her motive to draw them in and the sudden tension between his shoulder blades resolved with a long sigh.

He solely needed to look into her green eyes to — quickly he turned his attention to the empty plate in front of him. Just what kind of trick was this?

"I found you in a place we all thought to be a ghost town. You told us that you were hiding but it's hard to believe that you would be able to go unnoticed by a whole ANBU squad — even though you have no detectable chakra. I myself searched every house, every hideout… And yesterday I stopped by in the Uchiha district because of an-"

"What Kakashi wants to say -" interrupted Kurenai with yet again her ' _Haunting glare of conscience_ ' "- is that the circumstances of your sudden appearance are very strange and that we are still trying to figure out how you fit into the big picture. That's why Kakashi, being the great shinobi he undeniably is, was appointed as your guardian. Although he is so great and everything, he is completely incapable of taking care of a child."

"How opinions change" Kakashi mused thinking of the words she had just said yesterday.

Of course he would never admit openly to her that her faith swayed him to actually accept the role of Fuu's guardian when the Hokage offered it to him.

The old man had been very careful about it but Kakashi knew that though he was punished with one week on standby, it was actually his new and ongoing mission to find informations about Fuu. Delaying his announcement had given the Third the time to plan ahead. Maybe it was that he now had a grandson, he did not want to interrogate Fuu.

' _Observe her carefully. If there's any evidence that she is connected to the incident or the intruders themselves, we will have to find out, but for now she seems innocent to me. Though you might have to push her, maybe stir up emotions that give her away. But at first you need to gain her trust._ '

There was again the pang of anger that he had come across yesterday upon hearing the words of the Hokage. Of course the old man was right about the precautions but now that Kakashi had become her guardian, he wanted to prove her innocence — he wanted her to be a little more carefree.

"I… I don't know how I was able to hide. I… it's just that — I don't want to be a burden to you, Hatake-sama" Fuu stammered and the thought brought tears to her eyes. Kurenai was about to start scolding Kakashi but he silenced her by walking past her and Asuma to the little trembling frame that clung to the table.

He crouched down in front of Fuu and made her look at him by touching her shoulder. Reluctant to let go of her support she stayed close to the table and only glanced through the dark curls. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears and she tried hard not to blink.

"Oi" he said with a soft but stern voice. "Look at me."

Struggling with her embarrassment he finally decided to pull on her braid and as they were face to face Kakashi raised his hand to her forehead and flicked it — quite forceful at that.

"Kakashi" Kurenai started but was eventually stopped by Asuma who watched the scene, his chin cupped in one hand.

"Rule number one: Don't question the reason I accepted you as my ward. This is for now your home and I expect you to be independent since I will be on missions soon enough. I admit I was never too fond of the thought of cheeky brats, but now that you live here, deal with it … and me."

Another flick against her head and the genuine surprise on her features almost made him smirk, but he needed to maintain the serious air.

"Rule number two: If you are troubled, regardless of the reason, voice it. And if you don't want to talk about it with me, go to Kurenai or the others. It's just a hassle if I don't know what you're moping about. And rule number three-" he continued and raised his hand to which Fuu quickly covered her forehead and stared at his fingers that reached out.

"Rule number three is more of a favor I ask of you" explained Kakashi and softened his voice as he buried his hand in the silky mess of her curls. "I wish for you to enjoy living here. So if you want something, please tell me, alright?"

Fuu's hands wandered down from her forehead to cover her eyes and Kakashi waited for her to finally accept his rules with a nod before standing up. It would take time for her to be comfortable enough around him and vice versa. "So what now?"

"I'M BA~ACK" boasted a loud voice and Gai barged inside the room without further notice, almost stepping on Fuu as he marched straight up to the table. "Oh-"

A foot collided head on with Gai's face before he was able to finish his sentence and Kakashi lowered his leg, managing a lazy yet slightly annoyed expression with just one of his eyes visible.

"How dare you just kick me for a greeting, Kakashi?! If you want to challenge me, you'd better be prepared to loose, my youthful rival!" exclaimed the body suite ninja and raised his fist, veins popping up.

In his other hand dangled a bag and judging by the smell it contained unagi eel.

"How about we go search the rice cooker, Fuu? I am pretty sure I stored it one of the cabinets" Kakashi mused completely unfazed before strolling in the direction of the kitchen, ignoring his raging friend with ease.

"What about our match? Where's your youthful spirit, Kakashi?" Gai panted, the poor eel shaking in his grip.

Kurenai slipped on Kakashi's seat next to Asuma and both ignored their friend, showing off their trained composure. It was best to keep out of their one-sided rivalry and that's what Fuu decided as well. Although her face said it all, she carefully took the bag from Gai and followed Kakashi into the kitchen.

"Interesting" observed Asuma almost nonchalantly and turned his attention to the pack of cigarettes in Kurenai's hand. "Apparently Fuu only needed a few hours under the same roof. Now she's already capable of matching that annoyed and yet awkward disbelief of his."

"Hush, don't twist the knife" Kurenai whispered though she suppressed her smile.

In the meantime, Gai chose a seat at the head of the table, turning away from them before crossing his arms with a low grumble.

In the kitchen Fuu tugged at Kakashi's pants and the shyness from just seconds ago had already been replaced by confusion. "…Is he an elite ninja as well, Hatake-sama?"

"Hm, I wonder" Kakashi mumbled and sighed as he noticed that she had indeed called him Hatake-sama again and this time it had taken him some time to realize. It was probably too late already…

°°°

"We followed the intruders in three different directions, they had split up soon after we took up the chase. One fled to over the border to the Land of Earth, the others to the Land of Wind and Land of Water. I was close to the last one, since he took a turn and the ninken sensed another group of ninja close by, though we kept our focus on our main targets and did not investigate any further. Upon returning we checked the borders and barrier, nothing's amiss Lord Hokage" reported the ANBU and waited for his superior to speak up. 

The animal mask might hide Yamato's expression, but his voice showed a little of his frustration.

"Earth, wind and water… " mumbled the Third as he bit onto the end of his pipe. The mission had failed and his hope to retrieve one of the enemy's group for interrogation was now shattered. He had hoped to avoid draw on Fuu, but sooner or later he would have to at least ascertain that she was not involved with them. "Thanks for reporting Yamato, a shame you lost them but invading too far into the other territories without first asking for permission would have caused unnecessary problems."

"I am deeply sorry, Lord Hokage."

Although the Hokage raised his hand to dismiss his cat masked ANBU for the evening, he noticed how the shoulders of the man tensed. 

Finally Yamato raised his voice, speaking carefully, "What about Kakashi?"

"I assigned him with a new mission, but he'll be back with Team Ro by the end of the week. A girl was found in the Uchiha district and now we need to keep an eye on her. She's … special and I fear that she has a secret.“

'" _It's just amazing how she can manipulate people around her and I am not yet sure whether that's her natural ability or if she's …_ ‘ realizing that he needed to finish what he intended to say, Hiruzen stopped this particular trail of thoughts.

'Anyway, let's wait and see. It would be nice if everything stays calm, but we rarely get that, don't we? Nonetheless I want you to patrol the borders, regularly, and take someone with you. Report back anything out of the ordinary — you are dismissed."

Yamato wasn't sure, if the Hokage wanted an answer to his little speech and stood stiffly in the middle of the room, before finally dissolving into a cloud of smoke that mixed with the billows of the Hokage's pipe.

With the quiet of the room, Hiruzen's thoughts returned to the present problems.

He highly doubted that the Kages of those three countries should try to infiltrate Konohagakure. Not long ago, the Kazekage had been quite depended on the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf for his missions and while that was slowly changing, the Third doubted that Suna would collaborate with either Wind or Water. During the last war, the latter had only jumped at the chance since Konaha had been already fighting on two fronts. Surely they wouldn't try so soon again.

Knocking out his pipe, Hiruzen sighed.

All this could as well be a distraction and as the Hokage, he feared what kind of shadow might descend upon his village.

°°°

It was already considerably late when Kakashi remembered about Fuu. All afternoon she had been in her room, making sure not to disturb him and he had been busy writing the report for his last mission. Now he couldn't help but be angry at himself for leaving her be. Surely a child would expect something more of a guardian. Like actually exchanging words for example.

As he entered his room, now Fuu's, Kakashi was surprised to find her already fast asleep. Sure he had heard her moving around but with his mind focused on something else, it had merely stirred his curiosity. Right in front of him the girl had curled up on the pillow just like a real cat with the cover pulled up. Like this her little body appeared even more fragile and defenseless.

However something else caught Kakashi attention. On the desk he discovered some old clothes of his that he had planned on throwing away, since they were torn. Now those wholes and cuts had been carefully sewn up while others were patched with bright blue fabric.

Knitting his brows, the copy ninja allowed his gaze to wander from the untouched toys to the softly breathing figure of his ward.

"So you don't like the crayons we bought for you today?"

As if she wanted to answer him, there was a muffled sound and Kakashi carefully put down her sewing. Surely she would show it to him sometime and until then he would have enough time to figure out just how he was supposed to introduce her to activities more suited for a child her age.

"Then again, normal probably wouldn't work for me. As a guardian, that is..."

Because, as Kakashi would find out later, a child of a servant family started to clean, sew, wash and cook without being asked too — and all this while being almost unbelievable clumsy.


	6. The Traveler

**\- Chapter 6 -**

The Traveler

°°°

_About three weeks later_

In the soft light of the moon the canes of the bamboo grove weighed themselves to sleep, undisturbed by the two shadows passing by. Their swift movements only appeared as blurs of thick darkness, marked by the swirls of fallen leaves where their feet touched the ground.

It was the shortest path to Konoha and they tried to avoid encounters of any kind since their light armor was designed for travel and not fierce combat.

As a bird called close by, they stopped dead — one of them clinging to a bamboo cane, whilst the other went flat in a pit on the ground, throwing over a cloak of the invisibility technique to merge with the surroundings.

Overcautious one might say, however the call belonged to an animal that was hardly a habitant of these realms. This might indicating that the two of them were against someone — or perhaps even many if it was used as communication. It was a medium a little out of fashion since the last war, but one never knew.

Yet again the bird cried and the forlorn sound towered to the silvery rustling of the leaves at the crown.

It resembled the clear chime of a woman's voice and the man hidden in the swaying green reached to his waist and carefully took out a kunai from the weapon holder. His animal mask shone eerily in the moon glow and he lowered his head to watch the ground. Judging by the flicker close to him, the other hidden shinobi had armed himself too.

How long had they been onto them? Was it when they had entered Wind Country or had they picked up their trail in the Land of Rivers?

Whatever applied in this case they needed to be careful.

Slowly the ninja turned his attention back to where the bird had called, the red of his single Sharingan eye piercing through the canes surrounding him.

Someone was out there, and it was not merely the fake bird calls but rather the killing intent that wafted in their direction that gave them away. It enclosed the hidden duo and probed their defenses. Though it would have been quicker to send out shadow clones, Kakashi waited and his patience was finally rewarded as a figure entered the glade.

The man entering their line of view, walked with a somnambulistic grace, his hands interlocked behind his back as if in the pursuit of his trail of thoughts that were apparently displayed in front of his feet.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes on the person, as he was suddenly overcome by the realization that this man had no chakra signature, in fact he had no chakra at all. 

Now that was rather interesting as it reminded him of his ward, but knowing this Kakashi still hesitated as to which action he should pick.

_Attack, address or ignore?_

First Kakashi discarded the last of these three options. With the opportunity provided to find out about Fuu's mysterious lack of chakra he could hardly go on and pretend this meeting didn't happen. It was not only important to allay suspicions on Fuu but to ensure the safety of Konoha that hosted her right now. And this man definitely could subserve as another piece to the sparse puzzle of his little ward.

The copy ninja watched the stranger drifting towards the other side of the clearing, continuing on his way with no apparent sign of having noticed them at all.

Everything else aside this was undeniably a curious place for such an individual to appear. Never before in his life had he met a person without a trace of chakra, he did not even know that they existed at all until Fuu's sudden appearance. Wasn't it a bit too much of a coincidence that he would encounter the next one so soon?

Without a sound Kakashi slipped down the bamboo cane and joined with Yamato who had stowed away the cloak. Though the silver haired ANBU could not see his teammates face, he knew that he too was wondering about that man. His gestures asked Kakashi what had happened to the killing intent oozing out of the shadows just moments ago. Since the only other noteworthy organisms around them were too small to pass as a threat, this left the musing stranger to be the only explanation — the only possible source.

Yamato turned to look at Kakashi, questioning him what to do with his silence what to do next and with a few short signs the squad leader communicated his plan.

°°°

"Ah" uttered the man as he was forced to look up, a kunai hitting the ground two feet in front of him. 

His eyes wandered from the sharp weapon to the feet standing firmly on the ground only a little further away. As the man lifted his head, he showed Yamato a mildly surprised yet amused expression. "Quite the night for such an encounter I suppose?"

The stranger was wearing comfortable traveling clothes which showed a slender yet well trained body and he looked as if he was in his twenties. His hands were at his sides slightly opening under the demanding eyes of Yamato. No weapons, not even a sign that he normally used them for work. But he did not look like the innocent traveler…

Kakashi surveyed the situation from above, again attached to a bamboo cane. His Sharingan went over the man again and again trying to find a clue, any hint to his secret. Though the dark hair covered most of his face something about him was distantly familiar…

"Are you traveling alone?" asked Yamato not moving an inch as the man stopped raising his open hands and inclined his head.

Regardless of the setting he offered a smile that did not involve his eyes. He just closed them and Yamato frowned below his mask estimating whether that was something a shinobi would actually dare.

"Same applies to you, mask-san. Wonder what you've got to hide below that ghastly animal face."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Seems kind of unfair, but I'll humor you, mask-san. I do indeed travel alone" said the man and stretched the ' _I_ ' in his last sentence as if that did not apply to everyone around him. That was a hint. This man could sense Kakashi and apparently his team leader had come up with the same conclusion because without a word he appeared behind the man. "Well now that we're all present, how may I be of service to you? Because I would actually like to move on."

"What's your destination?" asked Yamato picking up the conversation, since he had started it and now received a short nod in return from Kakashi.

"The Fire Country" responded the man as he hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his pants. It was almost as if this situation left him completely unfazed. His willing answers indicated that either he actually had something to hide or his words were truthful and he wanted to move on.

"State your name and purpose for traveling to the Fire Country" demanded Kakashi and the stranger turned to him, eying him with his closed eyes and that dangerously innocent grin of his.

"Oh my, it can't be that I've encountered two shinobi of the infamous ANBU squad can it? Though that would not explain why you're currently traveling in the Land of Rivers? Maybe some top secret mission to ensure the safety of your much beloved village? Bet you're from the Leaf." His dark hair curled around his smile that stretched with his every word he said, although he spoke softly and with unchanging awe.

"Our origin and business is none of your concern. We were just wondering… why is it that you have no chakra traveler?" Kakashi still clutched the kunai in his hand.

"My I wonder!" exclaimed the man suddenly and burst out laughing mockingly in their faces. Something about Kakashi's question must have entrained him greatly and it took some time before it faded to deep chuckles that almost sounded like a threat.

' _So much about the willing answers_ ' Yamato thought as he performed a slight change in his stance that the man should not have been able to spot, but the stranger shifted his body weight accordingly, so that the ANBU were on either side of him. Kakashi got his profile, the eyes still closed in a smile while faint wrinkles lined them.

This conversation took the zigzag course that Kakashi was all too familiar with, though he never thought that someone who seemed to be actually inferior would put up such a front. This was the game of to and fro that Kakashi had come in touch with during the interrogations of trained enemy shinobi. A quiet voice in his head suggested not to underestimate that smiling individual. 

Only a second later, his suspicions were realized as Kakashi suddenly tensed to the feeling of something touching his chakra.

"Lightning and … " the stranger mused and Kakashi noticed the tremble in Yamato's body as his teammate instinctively guarded himself with his arms. What in the name of the nine tailed beast had just now brushed their chakra? " … earth. What a shame, now I really wish that I had more time on my hands!"

With a dramatic sigh the traveler raised his brows and finally opened his eyes. Kakashi had expected that there was some kind of trick — given that he himself possessed an eye with special abilities. Yet the surprise hit him from quite a different angle.

In the moonlight, that still illuminated their little scene; his eyes were ordinary, so much that it took the copycat a few seconds to see behind the obvious.

"Could that be recognition?" wondered the man and his orbs widened at seeing the disbelief in Kakashi's own eyes. He now held the gaze that the silver haired ANBU send his way. It was hard to believe and proved yet again that this encounter was a remarkable coincidence, maybe too remarkable in its own way. 

Kakashi's Sharingan verified easily that this man's eyes had exact the same shape and the shade as Fuu's. That and the lack of chakra somehow left only one conclusion.

The movement of the man was gingerly, raising his hand in a thoughtful manner to his pursed lips, touching them with his index finger. "Ah, so you've met that lovely child of mine? So she's still playing games I see … "

"Who are you talking about?" rejoined Kakashi and raised both his hands, ready to perform the seals to knock this freak out. It was hard to outguess what this chakraless man would do next and Kakashi felt the turmoil inside. This was developing into a difficult situation.

"Since Futaba is hiding, it should be Fuu you're currently dealing with. About this height-" marking a point somewhere above his knee. "- and so very adorable. She got my good looks, though I believe that her delicious mother included some of her nice traits as well." At this point the man stopped sighing at the memory and took in the tremble that had befallen Kakashi with a content smirk.

' _Who is Futaba?_ ' 

' _My guardian spirit._ ' 

Kakashi could not ignore the memory surfacing upon hearing him mention that name and somehow this was the point that he completely lost the upper hand of the situation. His mind was reeling, trying to find support.

"Let me guess … she addresses you with sama, whatever your name may be, and pays great attention not to annoy anyone, not to be a burden" mused the man and reminisced with that unnerving playful manner that alarmed Yamato just as much as Kakashi's reactions. 

This was getting out of hand. 

Nonetheless the stranger continued walking down memory lane undisturbed. "Oh, she's a gem! Never failed to amuse me with her futile attempts at playing the game of trust and loyalty. Though considering that my baby girl now returned to your hidden village, she was betrayed yet again. First her mother, then her brother, followed by one half of her clan ignoring her misery and then there was yet again her brother, trying to regain her loyalty and messing up _biiig_ time. Finally her sensei locked her up and — oh at some point she lost her only friend! I do always mess up the order of her little adventures, so very sorry!"

"What's your point?" Kakashi's voice was calm, but his eyes were hollow and dwelling in the deep were contempt and disgust. "Besides proving that you are a failure of a parent that is?"

"Oh, please don't jump to conclusions, ANBU-san. I warned her, but kids nowadays rarely listen to their parents now, do they?"

Before Yamato finished his seals Kakashi charged towards the man in between them and flung the kunai in his hand with cold blood rushing through his veins. But the man — Kakashi would not refer to him as Fuu's father — was dodging him with ease. 

He danced around him with a fleet-footed grace that rivaled any technique Kakashi had seen. Yamato watched their feet and made bamboo canes spring up, sharpening their ends with the same contempt that fueled Kakashi's decision to kill this man. 

However his head was still leveled enough to register the transformation of the man's body. How the traveler aged with every turn he made — and finally, the sudden rise in chakra.

"Watch out!"

But it was already too late.

The hand hit Kakashi the second he managed to fling the kunai at the man.

Pain exploded in his chest, ripping him apart and making his blood boil furiously in his veins. It was as if that man had cracked his heart open, sucking out his memories, while Kakashi gradually felt his senses fade. The last thing he heard was the satisfying thud, when his kunai hit, before his sight vanished. Kakashi collided with something hard.

_How? How was someone able to keep up with him, without using any chakra?_

It occurred to him just a second before entering the unconscious state that this man now knew about the whereabouts of Fuu who was currently house-sitting in Konoha — waiting for his return…

Did he fail again in protecting someone?

°°°

"It's kind of unfair" complained Kurenai and considering her age, the pout on her face was anything but appropriate. "Whenever he returns, she's all about ' _Hatake-sama this_ ', ' _Hatake-sama that_ '. And it does not even bother him!“

Propped against the front facade of the building closest to the gate, Kurenai folded her arms — the red eyes never leaving the small girl standing a few feet away from them. Asuma was wise enough not to respond to her continuous rambling and took a drag of his cigarette. Nonetheless he extended his hand and squeezed hers gently before releasing it again. He quite enjoyed the slight blush on her face.

' _Something to miss_ ' Asuma thought and felt again the lump in his throat.

Since the last fight, he had not found the time to talk things over with his father. Sarutobi Hiruzen was undeniably a great Hokage and the people of Konoha had every reason to be proud to be led by such an outstanding individual. It was still the time of unrest, the dust settling after the war and the attack of the Nine-Tails. Especially after their long-awaited peace had yet again been disturbed, by one of their own — the prodigy of his generation.

Now the leaves of the hidden village rustled with suspicion and irritation, giving their Hokage a hard time to keep them all in line. But in the course of ensuring safety for everyone the Third was unable to meet the demands of his son.

Long ago Asuma had accepted the fact that his father would always continue down his way — only halting ever so shortly to bemoan the loss of his dear wife before proceeding. Between the lips of the shinobi the cigarette stopped its anxious little dance.

Asuma could no longer deny the feelings lingering inside of him and as much as he knew that Kakashi and even Guy would support his plan, he feared that Kurenai might not understand.

With his father always going on about the great honor of bearing the name Sarutobi, Asuma could no longer shake off the feeling of never having belied the expectations. What Asuma wanted was a name to live under not the shadow of his old man. And who knew? Maybe he would finally muster up the courage and tell the woman to his right, how he felt about her…

"What?" Kurenai had picked up on him scrutinizing her out of the corners of his eyes. The blush that had faded to a soft pink darkened yet again and jarred with her beautiful red eyes. It had earned her the name ' _The small radish with sunburn_ ' for a short period of time during their academy days and though the other kids had made sport of her, it was the first time he had called her cute, a rather cute ' _radish_ ', actually. Now he was the only one to make her blush and Asuma hoped that this would never change although he might leave her behind and stay away for some time.

"I think that parenting suits you."

Whatever it was that Kurenai had expected it was definitely not those words and Asuma savored that flabbergasted expression of hers storing it in his mind along with her smiles and the sound of her rare but wholehearted laugh. Just too soon her elbow hit his side and the pout from earlier was replaced by an embarrassed sulk.

With a low chuckle Asuma turned back to Fuu who balanced on a nearby bench glancing at ten-second intervals towards the gates of Konoha. She was indeed a strange child and for a brief second their eyes met. The serene green of her almond shapes always seemed to press in his mind and as his senses perked up, a foreign calm soothed his worry. This always happened when he was around her. Asuma inclined his head and she sent a sheepish smile his way holding her hands behind her back before clumsily spinning on her foot.

The sun was about to set and gold light flooded the great doors bathing the little girl and blinding the shinobi and kunoichi behind her.

"Kurenai, Asuma — there he is!" Fuu called suddenly and everything about her could barely contain her joy.

Kneading the new dress Kurenai had just bought her that day, she waited for a sign and Kurenai finally waved her off with a deep and long sigh.

"I still believe that he does not deserve to be admired so much" the kunoichi decided as she watched Asuma grind his cigarette butt under his heel before they both followed the little girl.

"Well, I'd agree if it was only Fuu being crazy about him but it seems that Kakashi is quite fond of her as well." Asuma bumped her slightly with his shoulder earning a stern gaze.

"Before he started having her cook for him, clean his apartment and run errands I thought this was the best that could possibly happen — to both of them. But now that he's picked up this weird habit of playing pranks on her I am not so sure about that anymore — she's a civilian after all."

"Though the time he encouraged her to walk on the water … " acknowledged Asuma as he chuckled at the memory of it.

"At least Kakashi ended up taking a swim as will."

"Took care of that yourself, huh?"

"Now that's-", but Kurenai never got to finish that sentence, as her eye caught sight of the group that was gathering around the new arrivals.

Upon approaching they noted that one person was on the ground and while Kurenai instantly grabbed a kunai Asuma slipped on his chakra blades. So close to the gate it was not unthinkable that someone had entered without permission, though they soon realized that it was quite the contrary.

The group consisted of passerby and the guards of the gate, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They tried to clear the scene and shielded the crouching person from the curious glances.

"Everything is alright, please move on and give them some space. That includes you too mister" remarked Kotetsu sourly walking the old man away that started ranting about some old stories.

Fuu stood silently behind Izumo, hiding behind him as the grumbling group broke up and walked past her. Kurenai checked if she was okay before the little gasp parting Fuu's lip redirected her attention to the person on the ground. Between Asuma and an ANBU member was another animal masked person on all fours. The silver hair and build was unmistakable. It was Kakashi.

His ANBU teammate, probably Yamato, must have carried him here because now he could barely stand on his own feet his limbs shaking so badly. Kurenai swallowed hard and felt something icy cold in her stomach. Whoever they encountered, Kakashi had not been able to recover yet and though she could see no blood it was evident that he was barely conscious. His breath was shallow and more than once he gasped for air, mumbling something inaudible.

"Quickly get him off the street" urged Izumo not sure if they could transport him to the hospital without causing further damage. At least that would give him some privacy.

But Kakashi shook off the helping hands and behind the slits of the ANBU mask he opened his eyes scanning his surroundings quickly before finally settling onto the shaking frame of the girl to his left.

"Fuu" he wheezed and his fingers twitched as if he meant for her to come closer. Stumbling forward the little girl was caught by Kakashi's arm and with what sounded like the burden of a mountain being lifted from his shoulders, the ANBU sank to the ground and sighed in relief strangling his ward in a tight embrace.

"What the hell happened?" Finally Asuma gave voice to the question they all had in mind and after seeing that Kakashi was still recuperating, they turned to Yamato.

The ANBU turned his head discreetly while checking for unsolicited listeners. Crossing his arms in front his chest he hesitated for a second. Kakashi had asked him not to mention anything concerning the possible relation between Fuu and that stranger. Yamato only knew little about the girl clinging tightly to his teammate right now but it sure was strange just how much that man knew about her.

Finally Yamato looked up. "We were attacked."

"Who would've guessed?" Asuma retorted but realized that this probably was not the right place or time to discuss this any further especially since Kakashi needed to go to the hospital. He cleared his throat, "You should report to the Third we'll get him to the hospital."

Yamato accepted the offer with a short nod and took off with just a glance to his team leader who still cradled Fuu close to him. He did not mind meeting the Hokage on his own but Kakashi condition worried him. Not to mention that his reaction upon facing Fuu showed that he was clearly biased.

It was still a mystery to the young ANBU how Kakashi had foreseen the intention of the stranger in advance to the attack. His kunai had naturally found its way to the heart of the man, exposing the fact that they had been dealing with a clone the whole time. Oddly this one was neither made of shadow, nor water or sand — but rather he was made out of blood.

"I'll be fine" muttered Kakashi once he had set up and glanced down at Fuu's silent worry. "It'll be fine."

°°°

As always Kakashi found it very tiring when people were making a fuss about him — be it because he preferred quite to activity or for the lack of control in these situations. Since Kurenai had taken it upon herself to watch over him during their visit at the hospital, both of these in his opinion were quite underrated qualities and were discounted right away. Now it was completely up to her.

While muttering something about ' _hurting one of her boys_ ' the kunoichi half dragged him through the administration at the hospital and off to the medical-nin that examined him nervously under her red glare. She only left for a short while so he could take off his mask. Kakashi felt somehow as sorry for medical staff as for himself — at least until they left him alone with her.

"Thank you for watching Fuu, Kurenai" Kakashi finally managed and his head tilted his head to the seat she had claimed for herself upon entering the room.

"You're welcome." Her face was now drained of her anger, fear and irritation. If not for that maybe she would have pondered upon his overly worried call for Fuu earlier.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered why she would still waste her precious time on him considering that he only made her worry.

It was a first for a long time that he actually thought about her efforts. Kakashi didn't want her to be so close, though his efforts to push her away were not really serving their purpose. If something were to happen to her it would taint his conscious even more.

On their way back Kakashi had realized that the man did not only pose a danger for Fuu but Kurenai as well — not to mention Asuma and lastly Guy who would run head first into battle if it was about his friends.

' _Idiots_ ' Kakashi thought but smiled nevertheless.

"I can tell that you're smiling. That's creepy. You sure that you're alright?" asked Kurenai clearly questioning his previous statement as she received his eye crinkling smile for the very first time since they knew each other.

"No. I just remembered how annoying you all are. Though I appreciate it in my own way."

"Sure… " agreed Kurenai with a snarl and her brows showed clearly that she had no idea what exactly he wanted to tell her. Seeing him flinch she grabbed the buzzer to call someone. "That's it! I am calling for an Iryo."

"No need. They can't cure stupidity and recklessness" interrupted a voice with a deep rumble and Asuma entered through the open door, closely followed by Fuu, who was carrying a little basket.

Since Kakashi had left for the mission with Yamato, there were some visible changes in Fuu's appearance. Her curls were still a bit messy but someone, surely Kurenai, had helped her taming them. Now there were only strands on either side of her face the rest fell down the small of her back. The dress was new as well and though Kakashi could tell that she liked it she surely had tried to refuse it a few times before giving in.

It was proof enough that it now hardly showed on her face anymore. Fuu was incredibly fast in adapting to them as well as to her new life. Her ability to blend in at least was astonishing and left Kakashi wondering if he would ever master it as well as this little girl.

**_'Since Futaba is hiding, it should be Fuu you're currently dealing with.'_ **

"How is Futaba?" asked Kakashi and watched as Fuu's head shot up as well as Kurenai's. "That guardian spirit of yours. Has she been looking after you, Fuu?"

On the side of Kakashi's vision he noticed Kurenai slowly turning towards him, a silent question in her intense red gaze. So Fuu had probably mentioned her little guardian spirit to her as well though the sunny smile on the girls face betrayed any ill intention.

"Of course. But I have to ask her to watch out for you during your next mission, Hatake-sama. If you'd have been with Futaba she'd defend you with all she's got."

"So strong, huh?"

"She's been protecting me all this time" Fuu nodded proudly and placed the basket on his nightstand, unwrapping some fresh fruits that he would liked.

Kakashi looked deep into her green eyes and somehow the spinning in his head calmed down, now that he saw her alive and unharmed. The relieved sigh caused some more pain but he raised his arm nonetheless and dumped it on top of her head. He was too tired to ruffle her hair but Fuu rewarded his effort with her gentle smile as she leaned into the touch.

' _Alive_ ' he reassured himself and sat up a little although his whole body screamed at him to lie down and sleep.

**_'… considering that my baby girl now returned to your hidden village, she was betrayed yet again.'_ **

If that freak and his words were not fake, Kakashi could not help but wonder. What was the connection between Fuu and her guardian spirit Futaba? Why did the stranger refer to them as if they were two different people yet belonged together? 

And that man had used the term ' _returned_ '. This would imply that Fuu had lied to him and the others by claiming that she never before had left the Uchiha district. Lastly there was the thing about her being betrayed and he himself could only imagine how much pain such a chain of events could cause. But betrayal could also call for vengeance…

**_' … oh at some point she lost her only friend … '_ **

These words closed the case in his mind. If only that was true he could not abandon her.

°°°

As Kakashi awoke after a short and dreamless slumber the voices in the hospital room had reduced to whispers and hushed words.

Now that he glanced around he saw that Asuma had left probably for a smoke and that Fuu was standing close to Kurenai leaning on one of the armrests. They both chatted with ease and it was hard to miss that they were talking about him.

The kunoichi tried to calm Fuu with some old stories on the rare times Kakashi had messed up and Fuu wrinkled her nose whenever Kurenai exaggerated a bit too much. It seemed to calm both of them considerably and so Kakashi half listened while deciding not to interrupt them.

It was not until the door opened again that he looked up. Asuma stopped at the end of his bed and looked over the injured shinobi. "Dope."

"Not the word I would have used but oh well." They were all startled by the calm voice from the door that Asuma had left ajar.

"Lord Hokage" they greeting in unison with a wide range of exhaustion and tones.

Kurenai stood up quickly and ushered Fuu out of the room sensing that the visit was concerning Kakashi. Smiling down at the passing Fuu the Third tipped his head as a silent thank you. Asuma cocked his head a little before shooting a quick glance towards Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi seemed fine but he could not hide his exhaustion as well. "We'll be back, don't strain yourself too much. We'll watch over Fuu."

The Hokage closed the door behind them and walked towards the little nightstand. Pulling out the animal mask that Kakashi recognized as his own, the Third opened the second drawer and placed the porcelain mask carefully inside, before closing it.

"Yamato reported on your mission. I am glad that it was successful though I am sorry that you ended up in the hospital. He informed me about your encounter and the flow of events. It's a shame that we can't question that man though the fact that you rushed back means that he might come after his own daughter." The old man's voice sounded strangely distant and Kakashi was surprised as he even took off the Hokage's hat. "You probably know why I am here?"

"Fuu needs to be interrogated."

"Indeed" sighed the old man and it was clearly shown on his wrinkled face that he wished for a different solution. "I appointed you as her guardian and therefore need your consent."

**_'At some point she lost her only friend.'_ **

"That I am going to deny to you, my Lord."

Finally Hiruzen turned to look at him seeing him almost immobile and in great pain. The silver haired ANBU returned his gaze with his left eye. Though the black mask hid half of his face the Third guessed that the paleness could be traced back to his exhaustion but he had read the results of his medical examination.

There wasn't a single serious injury but the blood analysis had shown that Kakashi was anemic and his body deprived of oxygen. The latter had been easily cured with breathing mask and all of his cuts had been checked for poison.

All the other symptoms he had mentioned in advance had now disappeared and Kakashi seemed content enough with that. Probably only Hiruzen had questioned the rapid recovery that happened between the gate and the hospital — varying his condition from half dead to minor exhaustion.

"Of course you would not agree" mumbled Hiruzen lifting his hat. Somehow through the worry it seemed like he was ... a bit relieved. "I take it that you will provide the evidence of that girl's innocence within the next week. As soon as you are discharged Yamato will watch your house as reinforcement. Get some rest … and good luck."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Oh, and Kakashi… I was wondering whether Fuu came into contact with you after your return?" He received a frown and finally a slight nod. Kakashi was used to the peculiar patterns of the old man's question but that one did strike even him as rather odd. "That would be all."

The Third closed the door behind him and walked off, pulling his hat down to cover his face. Was it unintentionally that Fuu had helped her guardian recover or her own calculation?

On one hand he too wanted to believe in Fuu, on the other hand it would serve her to cover up before they could gather evidence against her… and her father if what Yamato had told him was true.

Stopping for a second in front of the hospital entrance, the Hokage noticed a small figure further away in the corridor taking out drinks of a soda machine, and as he met her green eyes there was actually a notion that caught his attention.

Fuu knew that something was going on. But she bowed to him nevertheless before wandering out of his sight.

He could only hope that she wouldn’t betray Kakashi.


	7. A Visitor at Night

**\- Chapter 7 -**

A Visitor at Night

°°°

"Listen carefully. I am aware that your captain is not present due to his condition. Right now he is in the capable hands of our Iryō-nin at the hospital. Even so I expect you all to continue with the task at hand. As you may recall I assigned your team to take turns watching an individual named Fuu, age four, who is currently assigned as the ward to the leader of Team Ro“ Sarutobi Hiruzen started as he stood in front of the remaining ANBU who remained silent.

"Due to recent events her status has been reevaluated and increased from the previous _civil status_ with surveillance level one, to _unconfirmed spy_ with a new surveillance level of four."

The Hokage could sense their calm minds, although some were wondering why the child wasn’t treated the way protocol demanded. Be it a child or elder, woman or man — usually they would all end up in the interrogation department at this point.

"We have reason to believe that said individual has connections to the enemy and potentially poses a threat to our village“ Hiruzen continued with his hands behind his back. Of course he knew that it was a dangerous game but he was willing to play along, as long Kakashi showed such determination. 

"Please note that her abilities have yet to be confirmed, so I advise you to tread consciously and to not underestimate her. She may look like a four year old, but new information gained in a recent enemy encounter in the Land of Rivers may suggest otherwise as it has introduced us to a technique that quickly _ages_ the opponent while providing a huge boost to their chakra reserves."

One of the ANBU raised his head and the Hokage nodded, allowing him to speak.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Hokage. But why isn’t she with the Intelligence?“

Acknowledging the interjection with a grim expression and a curt nod, the old Sarutobi closed his eyes for a moment.

"According to the enemy, Fuu is his daughter. He knows of her whereabouts but doesn’t seem to be emotionally invested in her. This may be a bluff — however the girl wasn’t informed that her guardian made contact with him.“

Presented with the hints of the village leaders intentions caused some of the others to lift their heads.

"She’s bait?“

"It will be up to her to choose a side if it comes to the crunch“ Hiruzen agreed after a moment of hesitation. "After the encounter this man will expect us to do exactly as you’ve suggested. Bring her in for interrogation. I however see potential in creating a bond — this way we might be able to find the clue to this strange technique and win an ally. I myself have never heard of anything that even begins to compare with it.“

"So, your Team Captain will personally monitor her for the next week once he has been discharged from the hospital. He will question her first since as her guardian, he is believed to have gained her trust. Fuu shall be given this chance to give us the information we need to reconfirm her status on her own accord. After the end of this week we will bring in the interrogation squad and use whatever methods necessary to collect the information."

Since no more questions seemed to arise, the Hokage slowly made his way back to his desk.

"It will be your mission to keep an eye on her and guard her when necessary during this time. We cannot exclude a sudden appearance of her father either. Treat this assignment with utmost importance and with great discretion … You may all leave … except..." finished the Hokage as he turned to Yamato on the far right.

The other ANBU bowed respectfully before quickly exiting the office, the last one closing the door behind him.

With his hands on his back the Third strolled behind his desk, gathering his thoughts, before finally looking at the figure of the last remaining ANBU. The shinobi showed no sign of being aware of the reason behind the Hokage's demand of his presence.

"You told me everything about the encounter in the Land of Rivers" Hiruzen started as he started stuffing his pipe, pretending like this wasn’t a half-directed question. He trusted Yamato but knew just how close he was to Kakashi due to the incident with Danzo. "I trust Kakashi with Fuu. Otherwise I would have never allowed for her to be assigned to him. However that girl has an unusual power and I fear that it could interfere later on with the flow of events as I've just laid them out. I want you to make sure that Kakashi will use this week to the fullest, no disturbances allowed. Whatever method he choses is up to him, but I'd like to be informed of his results."

Yamato blinked at the Hokage as the old man lit his pipe and took a puff. His eyes swayed only for a short moment before he found the right words. "I was wondering why he would accept it. First the position as her guardian and now he is trying to prove her innocence, my Lord."

"Ah" nodded the Third and leant back in his seat. "I agree with you that it's hard to imagine that he would actually find the will to … admittedly open up. It seems that somehow Fuu has become a manifestation of his wish."

"His wish?"

Biting on the end of the pipe Hiruzen decided that a little bit of truth would neither hurt Yamato nor Kakashi.

"He lost many people that were dear to him and has since always blamed himself for their deaths. While that will never change he may have come up with an idea … probably moreover a resolution to prove that he is capable of protecting someone. Hence his unusual determination to go out of his way and stand up for Fuu, even when it meant standing up to me. Well, this might become troublesome later on but for now I would like to see him try" the old man decided with an emphasize on his last word.

This was getting rather out of hand, but the Hokage believed to have provided for all contingencies.

At least that's what he thought he did.

°°°

Kakashi's dark eye fixed on the little girl seated at the end of his bed. For some time now, he found her otherwise comfortable silence oddly disturbing. Not that he preferred the pushiness of Kurenai or Gai's entrance earlier for that matter, but Kakashi had expected Fuu to say something.

_'What happened?'_ for example or _'How are you?'_

It was just the two of them and normally Kakashi found her quite talkative when she was offered the chance. However his ward now showed no intention of living up to that. She even avoided looking at him, let alone the fact that she chose the spot furthest away from him.

Shifting his own gaze down to his hands, lying numbly on either side of his propped up body, Kakashi knitted his brows. Rubbing the fingertips against each other he still recalled the feeling of securing her trembling body in his arms.

_Relief … Fear … Unease …_ all tied together into a tight knot between her small shoulders — betraying the sudden rise of suspicions and doubts.

Kakashi could tell that Fuu was genuinely worried about him. He on the other hand still felt reluctant to turn against her — despite his awareness of the power she undeniably had over him. One out of so many questions rose in his mind but Kakashi quickly suppressed it. Although he could barely contain his need to pursue the secret of his ward, today was not time for that.

For his questions Kakashi needed a time when both he and Fuu were not exhausted.

The silver haired shinobi sighed and turned to his night stand. The fruits had been raided by a certain Kunoichi, but after lifting some grapes he found what he was looking for.

"Fuu" he called softly and finally something shifted behind that dark veil of curls that hid her face.

Kakashi waited patiently and was rewarded shortly afterwards.

A pair of green orbs blinked at him questioningly, before they spotted the red fruit in his hand. Fuu inclined her head backwards, freeing her pale little heart shaped face of loose curls. Her guardian mimicked that movement though turning in the other direction, uncomplaining to her hesitation. They both knew that she would eventually give in.

Kakashi had realized upon return from his previous mission that all this girl needed for a moment of pure bliss was a strawberry.

Of course Kakashi would never openly admit that he kept this a secret from Kurenai. He argued with himself that it was not stubborn selfishness but regarded it as an achievement nonetheless. None of the tricks they had tried before had managed to unbend Fuu's starchy attitude. The gift from an old lady next door had resulted in a giggling Fuu, hugging a bowl while fishing for one strawberry after another with her small chubby fingers — they indeed were; probably due to the regular meals and the sweets Kurenai spoiled her with.

Yet, the strawberry incident had also been the first time that the girl almost refused to share with Kakashi. Somehow this led to him chasing her through the house despite not even being particularly fond of this kind of fruit. It was however entirely possible that seeing the different faces of the little girl took his mind off other things. Or that it was just too amusing that Fuu actually believed to stand a chance against him.

After Kakashi had cornered her in the kitchen, Fuu scrutinized him with a long stare before begrudgingly offering him the smallest fruit.

At least he now knew how to bribe her...

"Thank you, Hatake-sama" Fuu muttered after inching closer to him and carefully taking the fruit from his hands.

"You bought them" Kakashi reminded her with deep hum to his words as he tried to hide his amusement upon observing her fascination with the red object.

Gingerly Fuu picked at the little leaves of the stem as if this was actually a candy she needed to unwrap first. For the first time since Kakashi's arrival her face switched from that troubled look to intent study.

Below his mask Kakashi pressed his lips together while trying to swallow the persistent chuckle tickling his throat. He found himself in the position of watching a wild, little animal and had the feeling that any sound might result in Fuu introverting again. Unaware of the amusement she provided, Fuu was having difficulties while deciding which part to chomp on first.

Given only one strawberry she was spoilt for choice.

Finally Fuu stuffed the whole fruit in her mouth and started chewing, her legs picking up a happy rhythm while bouncing against the bed.

Kakashi leant his head against the pillow, thinking about how it was possible that this four year old could possibly be a spy. Of course his experience recalled of all the trained children that fought in the war by deceiving others with their charms while still too young to cause physical harm. But eventually those cute faces, not unlike that of his ward, would end up with their little bodies turned into bloody piles on the side of streets and battlefields.

But could his perception suffer that much from sensory overload of the emotions Fuu sent him?

Kakashi's first attempt to solve the problem would involve a little training and at the thought of actually trying to teach someone, the silver haired shinobi felt a spark of excitement.

As a captain of the ANBU squad Ro Kakashi of course lead his comrades, fought alongside them and sharpened their skills during training. But this would be quite different. Kakashi had no idea what the reason behind Fuu's almost magical charm actually was and how it could possibly work without chakra. It would be a test for both him and his ward to find a way to control that part of her. As well as a test of endurance for their understanding of each other.

' _Can't help but to get closer_ ' he realized and met her mindful eyes. ' _But as soon as I prove her innocence she'll be able to grow up in a normal family — far away from her father and memories, make friends and live a happy life. She's still young enough to forget everything … as well as the face of some shinobi_.'

Swallowing hard on the last thought, Kakashi nudged Fuu a little with his knee. "So, what are the rules for staying over at Kurenai's?"

"To let her spoil me, though in moderation, and to not talk about anything that might worry her" Fuu chimed readily, while playing with them hem of her new dress.

"That's includes … ?"

Fuu bit on her lip while trying to come up with an answer, "The time you told me to jump out of the window?"

"… Among others. Though that time was to prove that I would still be fast enough to catch you" Kakashi reminded her without any sign of a bad conscious. However that could change ever so quickly if Kurenai got wind of any of this…

"What about your other pranks" Fuu suddenly turned on him and even though the serene green of her eyes held no accusation or sly comeback, Kakashi opened involuntarily both eyes. As always there was the shimmering air around Fuu once his Sharingan swept over her. _Was that actually Futaba?_

Clearing his throat Kakashi drew his brows together, building that annoyed line Fuu had gotten quite familiar with. "Do I look like someone who would play pranks on you? I think not."

"Understood" Fuu giggled though her smile faded as soon as she caught sight of his face and the slight grimace showing as he moved a little. "Does it still hurt, Hatake-sama?"

"Nah. Don't get too worked up on it. I'll be as good as new tomorrow."

Two greens orbs showed a brief glimpse of desperation and disbelief before the girl slowly lowered her head. Kakashi wondered why she would again renounce and suddenly he felt a small hand grasping his fingers.

_'Please let me prove your innocence. Please let my gut feeling be wrong_ ' Kakashi thought and gave his ward a very carefully squeeze in return.

°°°

The key turned around with a distinct _click_ that finally caught Fuu's attention.

Blinking away whatever had clouded her eyes and mind, Fuu's arms tightened around the backpack that she had kept on hugging along their way. Drawing upon the observations of the time Kurenai had spent with her, this silence was unusually heavy. Something about the expression of the little girl seemed stiff, yet determined. Remembering that not long ago Fuu had already once lost her guardian, the tense movements were quite understandable.

When they had said their goodbyes to Kakashi, Fuu seemed reluctant to leave the hospital room. As always the way of understanding between the ward and her guardian had been on a whole different level compared to Kurenai's attempts.

At first all of them had been a bit lost about how to deal with her ingrained modesty and shyness to voice her needs and concerns.

Kakashi's rules, which had now been expanded by quite a few, were absolute. Whenever Fuu would even think about hiding her uneasiness, he would either flat out ignore her or just flick her forehead, growling something like ' _Annoying, troublesome brat_ ' — soon to be shortened to a simple ' _Annoying_ '.

Maybe the constant flicks finally made an impact. Fuu would pick up a piercing stare whenever troubled and somehow using this as a medium, Kakashi and Fuu finally connected. Seldom had Kurenai and Asuma witnessed seeing Kakashi so close to being at ease or to another human being for that matter.

During their silent conversation in the hospital it was obvious that Kakashi was getting tired and so Kurenai offered to take Fuu in for another night. That actually gained her a second ' _Thank you_ ' from Kakashi, making the kunoichi overly self-conscious.

Turning back from the door of her apartment Kurenai observed the little girl that she would be hosting for yet another night. Over the past couple of days they had spent together the kunoichi believed that their bond had deepened — maybe even to the point of her gaining an understanding of what was going on in that little head, beneath all those soft curls.

Now Fuu needed a little longer to adapt to the situation. However Kurenai's fingers tingled with the need to smoothen the worry between Fuu's brows. How could there be any hidden malice in those big eyes?

"Come on in, Fuu-chan" the kunoichi called softly and watched the frail figure stumble inside, while she herself closed the door and reached for the light switch.

The outlines of furniture, now illuminated, transformed into the simple yet comfortable design of the little apartment that Kurenai had moved into to gain a little freedom. Her father Shinku, though usually not one to talk much, suddenly had decided to change his lifelong habits for the benefit of pointing out possible candidates for marriage. The idea of a grandchild had actually rendered a special touch to his already bossy attitude.

**_'I think that parenting suits you.'_ **

Kurenai quickly shook her head though that did not accomplish to subdue the blush occupying her cheeks. Deciding that now was definitely not the time to ponder on the matters of a certain shinobi, she moved towards the open-plan kitchen.

"How about you make yourself comfortable while I prepare a little snack before bedtime? Maybe some tea…"

Rummaging through the cabinets Kurenai hoped that she would be able to calm her down. Finally she found what she had been searching for, "Look, Fuu-chan, that's the tea blend you often drink with Kakashi right? … Fuu-chan?"

The little girl had not moved an inch while clenching her little fists around the hem of her dress, she shook quite visibly. Kurenai dropped everything and hurried to the child's side. Her slender shoulders were hunched, her whole body trembling uncontrollably while her face was cracking. In her beautiful eyes shone unshed tears, creating two brilliant emeralds.

"It's going to be alright, Fuu-chan. I am sure that tomorrow you'll be back together with your Hatake-sama" Kurenai tried to comfort, unsure about how to keep those tears from falling.

"I am not so sure" Fuu sniveled and her expression became almost too painful to watch. "Something feels wrong, Kurenai. I can't help him, but want to! I-" but she was interrupted when the tears started falling. Big heavy drops hitting the floorboards before Kurenai could gather her up in her arms. Fuu buried her face in Kurenai's shoulder and clung tightly to the fabric of the woman's dress. "I-hi'am u-hu-seless … aga-hain!"

"Shh" hushed Kurenai at bitterly weeping girl as she tried to soothe her by stroking the small of her back gently. Somehow the kunoichi had expected something like this but never imagined it to be so heartbreaking on her part. 

She was used to seeing crying children though at that time everyone had shed tears over fallen and loved ones. Carrying Fuu with caution towards the single bed, Kurenai could not help but share part of the misery Fuu found herself in.

"You're not useless, Fuu. Without you Kakashi would still be very lonely and we — Asuma and Gai and all of the others — we are very thankful that you take care of our dear friend. And who ever said you're useless?"

Resting the girl on the bed, Kurenai carefully tucked the covers around Fuu, as she saw how exhaustion rushed through the little body. The little outbreak and all that's happened today must have drained her. However she mused a little over Kurenai's words before hesitantly answering, "Snake man. He always said that I was usele-hess, because I couldn't do amazing things like Futaba."

Kurenai felt like suddenly her blood turned to ice as she managed to keep a smile on her face though it felt wrong and strained. Burying her trembling hand in the soft strand of Fuu's hair she felt a little assured, as if touching her meant that nothing bad could have happened to her. "I like you well enough, Fuu. Now don't worry and sleep!"

"… I like you too, Kurenai" came the sleep drunken whisper in return before Fuu's head sank deeper into the pillow.

Long after the girl had fallen asleep, Kurenai still sat at her side and watched the peaceful expression, lined with tears. Inside of her there her mind and emotions battled against each other. _Snake man_. I could … it should not be possible, but Fuu was actually referring to that person, right?

_Orochimaru._

°°°

The corridors of the hospital emptied quickly as the evening approached. There was the change of day and night shifts and the voices faded to the occasional reverberating steps while the nurses went for a spin to check on their patients. Now that the visiting hours came to an end, they helped some patients to get ready for the night, whilst others needed their medications.

One of the nurses entered Kakashi's room with a silent greeting and placed a small tray upon the nightstand next to his bed. Glancing towards Asuma who leant out of the window for a smoke, she voiced no complain nor did she ask him to leave, but somehow both requests appeared briefly on her face.

"Rest well, Hatake-san" was all she said, before sending a smile in the direction of said patient and letting herself out.

"I wonder if it's the mask" Asuma mused upon slipping down off the uncomfortable window seat.

With no apparent intention to answer to that, Kakashi took the glass of water and picked up the little capsule containing some iron and painkillers. Asuma decided to inspect the collection of fruits Fuu had bought with her pocket money. Remembering how the girl had refused for him to pay, showing a glimpse of that rare stubbornness of hers, made him chuckle.

"What do you think of her?"

Asuma turned upon hearing Kakashi's question and raised one of his eyebrows.

Sometimes, especially since Fuu's appearance, Kakashi would ask for other people's opinions. For ages now the silver haired shinobi had held them all at a distance, severing attachments and preferably shutting himself off in his lonesome yet controlled world. To Gai, Kurenai and Asuma himself it came as a surprise that he allowed them within his personal boundaries. The other two put their faith in the power of Fuu and Asuma could not help but acknowledge her part in the overall adventure so far. 

Though it was his hunch that Kakashi was slowly building up a social network to support Fuu, ready to pass the little girl on as soon as it was safe enough.

Even Kakashi could not possibly deny that he was fond of her. Too fond for his own taste as it seemed.

"I still have to get over this picture, you see? An ANBU, a ruthless and coldblooded warrior, cuddling a little girl in broad daylight in front of the gates. You sure must have missed her" the Sarutobi ventured and checked with a quick flip of the package cap how many cigarettes he had left.

Kakashi sighed deeply in response, having expected some kind of remark at a point, but still found it to be a pain in the arse — there was no chance either Kurenai or Asuma would let him forget, but at least the dark haired shinobi refrained from getting his teeth into the memory of what happened in front of the gates.

"I am actually serious, Asuma."

"Innocent I'd say" Asuma offered with his voice showing no sign of his own trail of thoughts. Before Kurenai had left with Fuu to tuck her in at her own apartment, Kakashi had told them both a short version of his encounter — with Fuu waiting in the corridor. The kunoichi had left fuming, half dragging a confused little girl with her. "That's what you wanted to hear, right? However you'll need more of a proof than my assessment to convince the Third. What do you have in mind?"

" … I have to find a way so that I can talk to Futaba."

Trying to link the name to something familiar, Asuma furrowed his brows. "Isn't that Fuu's — what did you call it again? _Guardian spirit_?"

Inclining his head while casting for the right words, Kakashi's dark eye slowly found its way to Asuma's face. There was conflict in the depths and a silent wonder. "That man fed us quite an amount of information. It was him who mentioned Fuu _and_ Futaba, unmasking _them_ as something that could pose a threat to Konoha."

Asuma nodded and registered with a surprised blink that Kakashi probably had spent all of his wake time, trying to figure out a way to save Fuu the scary experience of interrogation. That would at least explain the unusual resolve that he showed to the Hokage.

"I won't take the bait so easily though. By claiming to be her father, only to make light of her misfortune and pain, he would raise anyone's suspicion. That man was cruel, but also manipulative. He triggered some strong emotions. Just like how Fuu draws in people which I believe she does unconsciously."

Staring at the grapes in his hand, Asuma mulled over Kakashi's words before finally lifting his brows along with a deep sigh. Leisurely he threw one grape in the air and caught in his mouth.

"So you're suggesting that it's either danger in form of a four year old girl or her presumed father" Asuma concluded while chewing. With a barely visible movement he threw all of the rest in the air and finally lowered his head and hand now that all grapes were stored in his right cheek. "Whut if tshey'rer wurking ash a team?"

With a pained expression Kakashi moved the basket out of Asuma's reach and continued "Possible. Though this man was angry and at the same time delighted to point me into the direction of Fuu's secret. That was no half hearted hint. He enjoyed the idea that something had driven his _daughter_ back to Konoha. That something hurt her so badly that she now needs to hide."

"I thought Fuu never left the Uchiha district" interrupted Asuma and registered that Kakashi's eye was drooping more than usual.

"Futaba" was Kakashi's monosyllabic response and he raised a hand scratching his head. The movement told Asuma that the painkillers finally worked. The medics had blamed the pain on the impact of the jutsu that somehow had knocked out the ANBU. "I think the key is Futaba. First I'll have to get acquainted with Fuu's powers and once she can master them, she'll probably be able to call on Futaba."

"How? Just how? She's a guardian spirit. It's not like you can just ask Fuu to pull her out and talk over a nice cup of tea" remarked a rather grumpy Asuma and felt that this conversation heading in a direction he did not like at all. However he kept his voice calm. "She poses a threat and that's what you don't see. Actually you are in denial and now it catches up with you. You know the procedures of Konoha and it's that you can't save her. That's what troubles you and it should not. Kakashi, you of all people I thought would realize and understand that it needs to be done. You'll be better off if you… just commit Fuu to the care of the interrogation team. For your own good."

For a moment it seemed like Kakashi was actually considering the proposal of his friend. His fingers twitched and tucked at the cover of his bed, while his eye dwelled somewhere else. That Asuma would be the one to remind of his old ways actually came as a surprise to him. Then again, Kakashi new about the turmoil inside of Asuma himself — knew of his ongoing frustration. 

This appeared to be just another way of voicing it.

"I will prove her innocence. There's no need for you to get so worked up. I'll know when to stop" explained the silver haired shinobi very calmly.

To this Asuma threw his hands up and grabbed his head, rubbing at his eyes since he too was so tired of this whole … affair. It was not that he disliked the girl but he now could tell just how much of a mess she would create.

Why could it not have been a girl without a story, without dark secrets and connections to an enemy? Because then Kakashi would have never gotten involved.

"I saw it right before my eyes" Kakashi continued as if returning to his trail after taking a shortcut. "A man in his twenties started aging while pulling out a huge amount of chakra. My Sharingan could hardly keep up with the process and I even missed the moment when he activated that jutsu. If he can pull that off, maybe Fuu as well has this ability.“

"Are you telling me that we left Kurenai with a little monster that could _age_ any second into a badass opponent?"

"Ah, you might be right" Kakashi blinked blankly and Asuma stared at him in disbelief, whilst the silver haired shinobi made himself comfortable. With a yawn he added, "Why don't you go and check if everything is alright?"

Asuma growled at Kakashi, before storming out of the room and taking the fastest route to Kurenai's little apartment. It was only when he came to a halt in front of it that he felt their presence. Three ANBU members were guarding the little complex. His stern expression softened and suddenly rather self-conscious, Asuma turned and walked away, shoving his hands down his pockets.

In his room at the hospital Kakashi put an arm below his head and felt a smile tucking at his lips. He found that provoking his friends to push them away, was actually quite handy.

Feeling sleep clouding his mind, he clung to the idea of solving Fuu's mystery.

It was just a hunch, but somehow he could not shake off that man's words. Maybe Fuu was actually the one protecting Futaba and just maybe she was the one who _brought_ Fuu to Konoha. He could not ask Uchiha Yashiro; there was no one left alive who could possibly confirm Fuu's words.

His frustrated groan faded to a soft sigh and soon Kakashi's breathing continued with the deep rhythm of sleep.

°°°

The moment Futaba awoke, she knew that her plan was coming apart.

Inside of her she could feel the aftershocks of the turmoil Fuu had experienced earlier and as a reflex reaction she masked her chakra, hiding beneath the familiar layers that always buried her conscious during the day.

Futaba needed time to adapt to the situation. She felt that there was definitely something dirty about her own chakra — like a layer of dust. Concentrating on the blood running through her veins with every _thud_ of her own heart, she finally felt how her energy was purified and she was ready to cast her net wide.

Right next to her was the familiar chakra of the woman who had won Fuu's affections.

If Futaba remembered correctly her name was Yuhi Kurenai and like previous nights that chakra of hers picked up on the changes in the environment rather quickly. Gently Futaba guided her back to sleep, sending her in the depth of dreamless regions from which the kunoichi would not awake until the rise of the sun.

Without further ado Futaba moved on to the spirits gathered around the building that she currently resided in. Three of them stood out, their minds wide awake.

{ _What are you doing?_ }

"I opened myself a way" Futaba breathed, trying to ignore the flaring irritation that followed on her words.

Finally she allowed herself to open her eyes and stared for a brief second upon Kurenai's peaceful face. The woman lay close to her, probably ready to soothe any new worry that might haunt Fuu in her dreams.

{ _Opened yourself a way? Where do you plan to go? The house is surrounded with ANBU._ }

"I know. Have I ever not been careful?"

{ _You don't actually want an answer to that question, do you?_ }

The voice inside her head finished his words with a deep-drawn sigh, before settling somewhere in her head. While Futaba carefully got out of the bed, she felt him flip through her mind like the pages of a book.

It wouldn’t take him long before finding the reason for her risking the cover. On the edge of the bed Futaba bit her finger, tasting blood and feeling the disturbance in her own chakra system. Like before Fuu's tears, now blood dropped on the wood of the floorboards before Futaba finished the hand signs.

In front of her appeared a perfect copy of little Fuu. Not losing any time, the little girl hurried to the bed side and climbed on top of it, inching closer to the kunoichi next to her. Looking down at her, Futaba felt as if someone had plucked a string of her heart and before the bittersweet pain could cost her any more time, she pushed herself up. 

Right now was not the time to be sentimental.

{ _Ah…_ } The voice was back and the overtone to that sound was far from pleased. { _So Kakashi met Hiroko. Great._ }

"Yes. I knew upon awakening that the thin layer of disgusting chakra was that of my father coating my own. Since that man is no one to joke around with, I think we both know what I have to expect. He would definitely make sure to lure me out by raising suspicions against me, mainly against Fuu."

{ _Sooner or later they will interrogate her, Futaba. I can't see how you will be able to prevent any of this. A soon as you’re all healed, get the hell out of there!_ }

"Actually I can't just yet and I at least have to fulfill Fuu's wish" responded Futaba curtly and opened the wardrobe trying to find something decent to wear, once she had discarded Fuu's way too small clothes. She was lucky that the she was nothing but skin and bone. Otherwise the fabric would burst during the transformation.

Picking a black kimono that was probably more of a dressing gown, Futaba quickly slipped in, enjoying for a short moment the soft feeling of silk on her skin. To cover up her white skin she pulled on some black pants and wrapped her head tightly with a scarf.

{ _What now?_ }

"My father expects me to run from this village and right into his arms. How about I'll try and surprise him by actually going out of my way, heading in the opposite direction" proposed Futaba and checked the positions of the ANBU guarding the house again.

For a second she furrowed her brows while deciding which was the best way to proceed with ' _opening herself a way_ '. Her chakra wandered around the neighborhood when suddenly hitting on an idea. About five minutes away were a couple of watchdogs sleeping peacefully. Squinting her eyes shut, Futaba send her chakra in the system of one of the animals and quickened its heartbeat by clenching and unclenching her own hand.

The quite of night was soon disturbed by a sudden bark, quickly followed by more and Futaba focused again on the ANBU, who alarmed by the noise, took off to investigate.

{ _Clever girl._ }

"Don't sound so surprised" Futaba returned before quickly climbing out of the narrow bathroom window.

It was the only one that was already open and when the ANBU returned, nothing should be amiss. Plus she needed a secured return route — and a different method to distract the guards on her way back.

While running through the narrow passages of Konoha, she avoided the spirits that still buzzed with wake minds, she found it utterly freeing. Three weeks now Futaba had been shut inside, making her presence as scarce as possible while always keeping an eye out for Kakashi or Kurenai. 

Now the gentle cool of night caressed her tired skin and if it weren't for the tingling of the wound on her throat, it would have been easy to persuade herself that everything would somehow turn out well.

The hospital was not as dark as the surrounding buildings and in the lit windows Futaba caught side of medics and nurses on their night shift.

{ _No. No! I take everything back. You’re incredibly stupid! Return to the house immediately and leave him alone!_ }

"Catching up a bit late, huh? What were you thinking I was up to? Wait, forget I asked" she stopped herself and peeked around the chimney which served her as a look-out.

{ _Why would you pay him a visit?_ }

"Don't make it sound like I am bringing him flowers and chocolates! I don't like him and I wouldn't give a damn about it, if his death would not pinpoint in Fuu's direction. If he dies, she'll end up forever in the hands of that interrogation team — just imagine if she actually started talking about ' _snake man_ '."

{ _Never thought that anyone could actually be '_ ** _fond_** _' of that sadistic, sick bastard. Snake man… only Fuu could come up with something like that._ }

Moving towards the next chimney Futaba tried to locate Kakashi, while scanning the area for possible threats. She of course remembered the deal with her _sensei_.

"He was actually … nice … to _her_ , that is" she whispered and felt her mind reeling for a moment at thinking about what Orochimaru had done to _her_. "I just hope that Fuu does not let on about her own secret."

{ _It should be fine, your erased her memories, right? So Fuu should neither recall me nor Orochimaru nor any of the other fun people you've met. Even Hiroko should be no more than a blurry image for her. Now go. You don't have much time left before sunrise … Stop worrying, Futaba-nee._ }

A small smile appeared upon her face.

It had been ages since he last called her sister and it somehow always felt kind of special. Savoring the last bit of that sweet feeling, she quickly went off to find a way inside.

°°°

The room smelled of disinfectant and detergents. A combination that was just way too familiar for Futaba's own taste. Slipping from the windowsill she carefully approached the bed, aware of the creaking and murmurs filling the small room.

The silver haired shinobi was tossing about in his hospital bed. Maybe it was that the events of the last day and the old fear of again failing someone had triggered them, but his dreams were more vivid than in years. His body, tense and aching, was burning up and the trapped heat covered him in sweat.

Futaba looked down on him and sighed upon seeing that she had been right. Something was trapped in Hatake's system. Hiroko never did things halfway.

{ _He looks pathetic_.}

Deciding not to comment on that, Futaba laid her hand on Kakashi's chest and pushed a considerable amount of chakra in his body to stabilize him, before moving on to find the source of his bad condition. Knowing her father, he probably made sure that it would be a long and painful death.

The body of the shinobi calmed under her hands and with a bit more effort Futaba pushed him to the same dream region as she had done earlier with Kurenai. Again his chakra affinity sent little shocks into her body and she clenched her jaw to ignore the dizzying effect it had on her. 

Casting a brief glance over his body she quickly found the source of evil.

"There it is" Futaba whispered tucked gently at the fabric of his shirt. It was damaged at one point and she caught a glimpse of fresh red glistening in the dim light of the night.

{ _Pull down the mask._ }

"What?"

{ _I am curious. This is quite the chance to finally see his damn face. I always bet that he was actually ugly._ }

Again ignoring the childish demands of her brother, Futaba bent over the sleeping body. Ripping the fabric just above his collarbone, she found a minor scratch that was already about to heal. The nurses had cleaned the wound, but she could sense that there was more to it. Futaba pulled down the scarf that was covering her own face and sucked a little on the already torn flesh of her finger. Readily blood pooled on her fingertip and she let one drop fall on his wound.

With a faint sizzle it melted with the wound and for a moment nothing happened.

"So it's not as bad as I thought" exhaled Futaba and was about to rise from her uncomfortable position above the shinobi as her eyes fell on his face.

Slowly but surely Kakashi's brows started trembling, drawing together, and he squinted his eyes, as if the pain was increasing rapidly. Huffing with annoyance Futaba knocked his spirit back into the realms of dreams by slowing his heart rate yet again, disregarding that this probably would give him a bad headache in the morning.

{ _What's going on?_ }

Watching the shaking frame Futaba thought about Fuu's fear to lose this man. A memory crossed her mind and she closed her eyes for a brief second in defeat while taking a deep breath.

' _I promise you that I'll never let you get hurt, Fuu-chan. May I face the danger and fear in your stead._ '

If the Hatake died, Fuu would be hurt, scared **_and_** in danger. This was the Copy Ninja of Konohagakure, a prodigy and legend amongst shinobi. That man should be able to protect Fuu during the day in her stead.

Angrily Futaba leant down, supporting herself on the bed, and quickly covered the wound with her mouth. In the rush of the moment she did not care about the intimacy — neither did it occur to her that she would have to face the consequences. 

The taste was not the usual iron bite of blood, but rather bitter and the inside of her mouth contracted to the liquid. Her senses swirled the taste together with the smell and heat of his body.

{ _What are you doing?!_ }

But Futaba was focused on keeping up a steady breathing while she was so close to finding the seal that her father had implanted into the Hatake's blood stream. There was no other explanation for it and she herself had experienced firsthand how it felt like to have one's own blood sealed.

When the tip of her tongue finally touched upon a knot of that sour chakra a light exploded behind her eyes. Heat rushed through her body, paralyzing her and...

... the next thing Futaba knew, was that she was flying through the room.

She crashed on her back and it knocked the air out of her lungs. Tiny dots, so many shiny little dots of light danced in front of her eyes while the overwhelming presence of a foreign chakra burned her body inside out. There was nowhere she could escape, though she managed to stifle her cry with biting herself. The taste of her own blood cleared the red haze and cooled her burning body.

Gasping Futaba shook herself out of her daze and opened her eyes. Above her appeared the ceiling of the hospital room and slowly she remembered why she was lying sprawled out on the cool floor.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Get up, silly girl" Futaba scolded herself and when she felt the words leave her mouth, she realized that the ever-present voice inside of her head had disappeared. Normally it would have been _his_ annoyed words giving her the necessary push. But there was nothing but a burnt-out feeling… and suddenly the awareness hit Futaba like a massive rock.

Hiroko's target had not been the life of Kakashi…

Somehow her father had known that Futaba would try to keep a low profile, to take care of things and to finally give Fuu a place to stay… He knew that she would not leave Konoha, so he needed something that she wanted back for her dear life…

Hiroko's actual target had been the connection she shared with her brother.

"No!"

Futaba was on her feet and in the glass of the window she met her own desperation. Deep, heart wrecking desperation shone in her green eyes and for a moment the earth beneath her feet tumbled, having her stumble against the open window. Nausea chocked her and restrained her from gasping for the much needed air.

"Otouto" she whispered and her arms wandered around herself, as the sudden emptiness was absorbing her — only lightened with the first spark of rage. "How? I-"

Way too late her senses picked up on the conscious struggling to the surface of wakefulness. When Futaba turned around, her eyes met for a brief second with darkness and piercing red. How was it that he was fine? Why…

**_'Are we all alone again, my dear?'_ **

The words of her father in mind and the aftertaste of his blood seal still on her lips, she felt the true extent of her bitterness as she whispered, "You will be fine soon, Hatake. So take care of Fuu."

**_'That idiot brother of yours left you to die? My, that's cruel'_** whispered the sickening sweet voice of Hiroko in her memory.

For the last time Futaba soothed Kakashi's blood, called out to it with her strongest lullaby and pushed the shinobi back to sleep.

Today she had paid the price of saving someone's life.

…

She lost her brother.

Yet again.

**_'So, so alone aren't we?'_ **


	8. Reverberations

**\- Chapter 8 -**

Reverberations

°°°

Kakashi's eyes shot open the second the sun touched his face. He was lying on his side with his left arm hanging on the side of the narrow hospital bed. Twitching his fingers he realized that due to the uncomfortable posture, parts had fallen asleep. 

It was strange how not only his hand seemed to be detached from his body but his mind as well.

With a low grumble droning up his throat, Kakashi raised his hand in front of his face. The outlines of his prickling palm shielded him from the light that pierced his eyes, calling forth a throbbing pain behind his temples.

' _Something's … wrong_ ' Kakashi decided and concentrated on his body.

He felt his heavy chest rising … and falling. 

It almost took all of his strength to focus on the simple task of breathing in and pushing the air out of his lungs. Aside from that, there was his heart that kept thrashing around helplessly — like a fish out of water which was probably because he felt it beating in his stomach rather than his chest. 

Kakashi had no idea how and why his heart had decided to wander off, loosing its beat from time to time while drumming against his bellybutton. The next second he scolded himself for the energy he had wasted on such useless thoughts.

Yesterday's pain was gone but this _total depletion_ was worse than any hangover he had ever suffered in Kurenai's care.

Closing his left eye, Kakashi shifted his gaze to the still open window which was slightly swaying back and forth in the morning breeze, allowing the calls of the birds to enter the room. Though muffled at first, the sounds started to reach his brain and stir his spirits. Everything became clearer.

So, today he would return home and tickle all the mysteries out of Fuu — literally if necessary.

The numb sensation in his arm faded as Kakashi placed it next to him. Regarding it with knitted brows, he suddenly remembered that he had outstretched his hand to stop someone…

**' _… fine soon … take care … … Fuu._ '**

The words entered his mind together with a piercing pain.

Breaking free from the tight grasp of his covers, Kakashi set up and pushed his feet onto the floor, making his muscles tremble with their sudden burden. For a moment he held a shaking stance before his legs gave away and made him fall back on the bed. There Kakashi could only maintain a sitting posture by clinging to the edge of the mattress. He needed to wait for his circulation to catch up; for the retreat of the dark spots that had blotched his sight.

' _Anemic_ ' Kakashi reminded himself though he doubted that this was the only cause for his qualm.

His lungs burned in the cool morning air while he tried to breath through his nose, maintaining the control over the sudden rush of adrenaline. Somehow the quickening of his pulse broke him out of the gentle daze that had prevented the thoughts from flashing through his mind at their usual speed.

Someone had visited him in the night.

_Someone_ had crept up on him, _yet again_. In his sleep.

With a groan on his lips, Kakashi gripped his head, trying to scratch on the surface of that elusive memory. It was hard to fight back the headache and focus on what actually happened. What he soon discovered, was a pair of eyes. Two orbs shining as if they were made of freshly cut grass, showing the raw emotions hidden beneath. Not even Fuu gave away so much of her inner self and being surrounded by trained shinobi, Kakashi could not remember when he had last seen such honesty portrayed in an expression.

Utter disbelief. Sparks of anger. Pain as fresh and pure as untouched snow.

All of this buried into the paleness of a face that was blemished with a dark smear around the tightly pressed lips. If not for his active Sharingan, Kakashi would probably not have seen the contours of her face — the resemblance. 

It was remarkable. For a _guardian spirit_ Futaba sure bore a likeness to the child she was protecting.

**' _You will be fine soon, Hatake. So take care of Fuu._ '**

Kakashi lifted his head. To him it was obvious that the skinny figure, wrapped in those baggy clothes, could only have been that mysterious person protecting the girl from the shadows. The woman he had caught a glimpse of the time he examined Fuu with his Sharingan. Admittedly _one_ of the times he had used this technique on her. 

When given the chance Kakashi had actually quite regularly observed the blur around his little ward. Sometimes he would see a shadow, sometimes no more than a blur.

To see her in the flesh was a first.

Was her visit in the night a sign of her trying to get in touch? Or was she just checking on him whether he would survive?

And what about that blood on her face? The pain?

Casting all suspicions aside and despite the opportunity at hand, Futaba had proven to pose no immediate threat — otherwise Kakashi would be quite dead by now. For all he knew Futaba meant him no harm. Even though she somehow managed to knock him out…

A prickling sensation announced Kakashi's irritation before it could fully capture him with its hot surge passing through his body. Though he did not voice his thoughts Kakashi could taste the bitterness in his mouth and swallowed. Regardless of Futaba's little leniency towards his life, he felt … _used_. 

There was no better word for it. Even though she was Fuu's so called guardian spirit, Futaba evidently could not cope with the dangers that the little girl had to face. She even pushed it on him to prove her innocence…

Kakashi released the air he had held back with a long sigh, his shoulders slightly slouching. All of this was progressing with a speed that overwhelmed him — it was rather close to escalation. Maybe it would take just a few more steps. There were just too many aspects he was left in the dark about, too much that was unknown to him.

Slowly Kakashi made himself loosen his grip on the covers and raised one hand to rub his eyes, fingers skimming along the hem of his mask.

Everything was in place and yet…

The pattering of feet neared his door and Kakashi lifted his head in time to meet the tense expression of the nurse entering his room after a hesitant knock. For a split second Kakashi had been worried that Gai had decided to check on him again. 

Another speech about how to make better use of his youth rather than wasting it inside a hospital room would probably kill Kakashi right now. However he did not particularly like the cautious look upon the nurse's face either, or the hands she raised as if to appease his reaction before actually delivering the news.

"Good morning, Hatake-san, hopefully you feel better today." 

It came as an awkward half-question and on the side of his bed Kakashi grew tense. 

"I was asked to inform you that there was an incident involving your ward, she is currently being treated in the emergency department. Yuhi-san took her here and requests your presence."

Kakashi's voice was frighteningly calm when he asked, "Which room?"

"Second floor, room 207."

_So much for the escalation…_

°°°

The second Kakashi teleported with his body flicker technique in front of the room, Kurenai's head shot up. 

He could tell without further inquiring that whatever was wrong with Fuu was not severe but yet again inexplicable. Usually the kunoichi would calmly state the most shocking news, giving all the information at hand before allowing her emotions to surface. This time however her red eyes conveyed everything she had to tell.

Confusion and worry.

"I am so sorry, Kakashi! When I woke up today Fuu was covered in … _burns_. Her whole body is pink and at first I thought she might have a really bad fever. I just - I tried to cool her and came here as quickly as I could. Fuu was talking about you and wanted to know where you were, how you were … That - I have no idea how that happened" Kurenai started, taking a deep breath that drew on Kakashi's patience much more than he expected. 

But urging his friend to get to the point would probably not lead up to the desired result. Instead he gave her tense shoulder a little squeeze and seized the moment in which the kunoichi gathered herself to examine his surroundings.

_Four_ ANBU.

Altogether that made one more than yesterday. Besides, judging by their chakra signatures, Kakashi knew none of them were assigned an ordinary surveying mission. Their talents were far too precious for jobs that required fear and the readiness to inflict as much pain as possible.

' _An awfully wary precaution_ ' Kakashi thought and pushed aside the nascent irritation. 

Who knew better than himself, how serviceable such skills could become? Nonetheless he did not like one bit that they were now directed at his ward. It was an explicit warning — for _him_.

Kurenai took a deep breath and clenched her hands to shaking fists, before she was able to gain control over herself. It dawned on Kakashi that it might be Fuu's share of fear that shook the kunoichi so deeply and his own worry deepened to a glimmer in his visible eye. It would be hard to prove anything at all if Fuu's power became a double-edged sword.

That he had come to terms with them did not mean that others wouldn’t notice them. Surely not everyone would discard the ability of emotion triggering and manipulation as harmless…

But for now Kakashi wanted to see Fuu. He needed to assure himself that she'd be fine.

As chance would have it the door to the examination room opened and a nurse stepped outside, quickly scanning the corridor before fixing her eyes on Kurenai. 

"I finished the pre-examination, you may now enter and wait for a medical-nin to arrive. I applied some soothing ointment that should ease the pain, however I ask you to refrain from moving or touching her. That'll be all from my side."

"Thank you" Kurenai murmured and turned to Kakashi who prompted her with a quick nod.

The sharp smell of herbal balm greeted the two shinobi upon entering. Like most of the examination rooms this one was divided into six sections to give the patients some privacy. One of the permanent cautionary measures that maintained after the last war. Medics and nurses could quickly rotate in the room, estimating the injuries and give first care before sending them in the particular departments. This way larger numbers of patients could be treated as quickly as possible.

With cautious steps Kakashi followed Kurenai past the empty booths.

There was only one occupied by a civilian who whispered gently to the visible baby bump she embraced while trying to calm the kicking child. She was distracted enough to miss the entrance of the two shinobi and they were far too eager to see Fuu to pay her any more attention than a hurried glance.

Kakashi came to a halt as Kurenai stopped. In her state she probably did not even realize that her position prevented him from catching a glimpse of Fuu. From her profile Kakashi could tell how guilty she felt about the turn of events.

The kunoichi took a deep and shaky breath before finally whispering, "How are you, Fuu-chan?"

Rustling, followed by a little squeak of the gurney gave away the presence of the child. Kakashi inclined his head to see her shapeless shadow, projected by the early morning light onto the curtains surrounding her section.

"I am fine Kurenai. The nurse put something on the red parts. Look it's sticky and smells funny" Fuu spoke with a gentle voice that showed her intention to calm the woman standing at the end of her gurney. "How is Hatake-sama?"

"Oh, he's actually-" realizing that she blocked his way, Kurenai stepped aside and pulled on Kakashi's sleeve to bring him forward "-here."

"Yo" was his lazy response to the surprise in his ward's eyes. "Who wrapped you up as a present?"

Next to him Kurenai blinked as if disbelieving what she just heard. Her mouth opened to scold him for his insensitive remark but a soft giggle stopped her just in time. Confident of his victory Kakashi rewarded the furled eyebrows of the kunoichi with a blank stare that would surely drive her mad before turning back to Fuu.

The little girl was indeed covered with a blanket from head to toe, hence the weird shape of her shadow on the curtains. With the white fabric hugging her tightly the little girl looked like a caterpillar ready to pop out of her cocoon. Albeit what Kakashi could see of her face was of a glaring pink color, it allowed her gentle smile to show. A hairlip held back some lose strands of hair that would otherwise come in contact with the glistening ointment covering her face.

' _How in kami's name did she manage to get burned?_ '

"The nurse told me that I am not allowed to move and need to be kept warm" explained Fuu; a slight pout showing that she was rather uncomfortable. It took her some more pondering time before her indisposition took a back seat in her mind and with raising her head, the blanket loosened enough to reveal more of the pinkish skin. "How are you, Hatake-sama? … You look tired."

Kurenai's lips thinned to a straight line, signaling that she would love to huff about the obvious difference in their respective conditions. To Kakashi's surprise she bit back on the minor insult she had already prepared and ready for him to hear.

"Thankfully they refrained from gift-wrapping me" he perceived flatly, keeping up his unfazed air. "However I am curious just how you ended up like this? I doubt that eating too many strawberries would actually cause a mutation of the like — _but_ I am sure that if anyone could prove me wrong on this matter, it'll be you. At least you got the color right. Maybe next time you could focus a bit more on the yellow dots, you know the seeds. That would be pretty awesome."

"Strawberries? Seeds?!" This time Kurenai could not keep herself from smacking Kakashi on the back of his head. "Take this serious for once, you damn wannabe-guardian! Fuu's hurt and all you do, is thinking up weird comparisons! That — does — not — help — at — all!"

"Riiight" Kakashi rejoined with unconcealed sarcasm while easily avoiding her fists that had tried to land a hit on him in every pause of her last sentence. "Because making a fuss about it turns out to be so much more effective."

"Now, now, children, stop fighting! Move out of the way!"

To be addressed as children managed to freeze the two shinobi up nicely. Both turned slowly to the person who just entered the room and Fuu perked up to see who disturbed the little spat. It turned out to be an elder Iryo-nin who mumbled while flipping through the papers of his clipboard. In passing he did neither register the two dumbfounded expressions on the shinobi’s faces nor did he take any notice of the weird mummy appearance of his patient.

Fuu watched him intently with her green eyes as the man sat down on the stool in front of her and scratched his prominent nose which covered up most of his face. Finally he lifted his head with a deep growl that made the girl in front of him jump. The old medic took a closer look at his patient and his wrinkled face furrowed even more.

_This_ was the moment Fuu decided that she was scared. Wide eyed and stiff as a poker, she paled instantly. Kakashi, who himself had recovered from the entrance of the medic, hoped that Fuu would at least remember how to breath — ideally soon.

"You're a weird one alright" the medic observed with his deep voice while he removed the blanket surprisingly gentle after the first his impression clearly had raised different expectations. "My… indeed a little strawberry, aren't ya?"

Now that Kakashi saw the full extent of Fuu's burns he instantly lost his will to lift the mood. His insecurity of how to handle the situation was replaced by the burning anger he had managed to suppress just moments ago. Now he felt the heat building up inside of him. Why was it that now this girl had to be hurt? Wasn't it enough to be two steps shy from being arrested as a criminal? 

His teeth started hurting as he clenched them to keep his anger to himself.

_Five_ ANBU, just great.

Kurenai's hand on his arm stopped Kakashi from whatever action his body had decided to take, reminding him that there was a time and place for everything, just not now. Pressure and tension were the two factors who should never rule his mind, they gave him a limit and this time, once he reached it, Fuu would either be acquitted of the charges held against her or find herself in a narrow room with glaring lights and eyes. Ready to take her apart if necessary.

**' _I take it that you will provide the evidence of that girl's innocence within the next week_ '** reminded him the low voice of the Third from the back of his head.

"Right that helps" breathed Kakashi so quietly that Kurenai could not catch the self-irony.

The old medic however had blinded the two shinobi out some time ago and concentrated on the tense frame in front of him. Slowly, so that the child could follow his movements, he lifted his hand and traced the red streaks on her skin. 

They felt hot to the touch and his little patient flinched involuntarily. _Indeed_ _Burns_. With a wondering blink the medic lifted his eyes from the arms and legs, scarred with a crossfire of fine red lines, to the pale face of the girl.

It were those two symmetrical burns on her forehead that caught his attention. On the whiteness of her skin they shone like a pair of dark poppies. They covered the space between her thin brows to the hairline and were slightly further apart than her eyes. Meeting them, the medic found her staring at him with a flush of green. It was obvious that she was in pain and he tried to give her a reassuring smile that would not scare her any further.

Thankfully, those were only first-degree burns. Yet in all his years at this hospital he had never seen such a strange pattern. Even wars could not tell all tales of misery.

From what he gathered from the notes on the clipboard, the child had a steady pulse rate, no hypertension and he could tell that her breathing pattern was no reason for actual concern — merely quickened with nervousness. The most important thing was for her to not be in shock. Casting a brief glance to the clock hanging just above the door of the exam room he quickly calculated how much more time it would take for the painkillers to take hold.

The nurse, who had been the first to check the kid before his arrival, had noted that there were more of those red blotches on her chest — just like the blossoming red circles on her forehead. Moving the material of her top a little he found the outlines of another one just above where her frail collarbone met the sternum.

' _Seimon, Gate of Life_ ' came forward the ever present prayer mill of his medical drill.

Motioning for the girl to raise her arms, the old man lifted the shirt and took in the positions of the other burns.

"The report of the last check-up stated that my colleague believed the scars above the main tenketsu were the cause for the apparent lack of chakra. I for my part find that exceptionally interesting since one does not come twice across such a case. However… leaving aside my curiosity I can't ignore what's in front of me. You might not have noticed so far, but those round burns, those that a slightly more severe in their degree and color, cover the exact points of her Hachimon — the eight inner gates" the old medic spoke up and the wrinkles on his face deepened in a mixture of worry and wonder. "Coincidence? I believe not."

"None of the following check-ups could determine whether this had any consequences for Fuu. Does this mean this-" Kakashi pointed to the burns on his wards forehead "- will happen more often from now on?"

"No" interrupted Kurenai as she caught on with the trail of thoughts, avoiding Fuu's worried glance in her direction.

"Woman, a mere _no_ won't stop the possibility from happening. I thought you were a kunoichi, toughen up" the Iryo grunted growing impatient with Kurenai's behavior. Said kunoichi however thinned her lips to a line and swallowed her sharp reply before exchanging a look with Kakashi. The old medic continued, "What I wanted to note- eh!"

Fuu had taken it upon herself to pull down her shirt and glare at the old man for insulting Kurenai. The surprise on the medic's face was more than apparent since he had actually believed that this kid was not a brat like all of the other youngsters who ran around nowadays. 

It actually took him some time to comprehend that the girl wasn't too impressed with his previous statement.

Kakashi nudged Kurenai since she was the only one who could resolve Fuu's irritation with a simple smile as she was the actual reason for her ' _snapping_ '.

The gaze of the Iryo met Fuu's adamant emeralds and chewing over a way to clear the tense atmosphere he cleared his throat, "How about you tell me what happened?"

The little girl bit her lip and produced a muffled squeak when she realized that furrowing her brows would strain her burned skin. In an attempt to ease the pain she raised her hand to cover the sore part but the medic stopped her gently.

"You'll only make it worse, child. Just wait for a few more minutes until the pain goes away and I will heal you up nicely. But first I would like to understand how this happened" the voice of the old medic was now a low rumble, sympathetic but stern at the same time.

Next to Kakashi, Kurenai flinched a little and Fuu followed the gaze of the Iryo towards the kunoichi. It took some time for her to catch on with the trail of thoughts and with an appalled look on her red face, she started shaking her head vehemently.

"Kurenai's got nothing to do with it! I… ." The girl picked at the blanket that still lay around her and her toes curled, showing how uneasy she felt. "I woke up from a bad dream… then suddenly it was very hot and my skin burned."

"Well, that's strange… never heard of someone who got hurt from just dreaming. What kind of dream was it?"

"It was painful… I believe that I lost something but I don't know what. It was like I traded it and realized too late … what I've done" Fuu whispered with a mindful expression and her voice showed the trouble she had with the idea of having to decide on such matters.

"And you don't remember anything else?"

The girl again shook her head. "I only asked Futaba to help Hatake-sama."

"Futaba?"

While Kurenai took it upon herself to introduce the old man to Fuu's idea of a guardian spirit, Kakashi peered hard at his ward. He could not help himself but to feel irritated at the reference to that woman. Even though that request of Fuu would explain quite a lot — all of this would be so much easier if he could just assume that Futaba complied with this child's every wish.

Yet Kakashi wondered why the girl had to end up in the hospital — with burns all over her body. Did that so much-valued spirit know about any of this? Was this the result of her freely wandering around instead of watching her ward as she was supposed to? Was Futaba connected to the main chakra gates of this child?

"You sure are quite mysterious, little one" the old medic grunted in defeat, bringing Kakashi back to the here and now. The silver haired shinobi found himself agreeing with yet another deep sigh. Raising his hands the Iryo formed his hand seals, oblivious to the amazement of his little that patient who followed his every move with big eyes. The green glow reflected in her eyes. "Well then, let's get started!"

During the healing process Kakashi's eyes strayed from his ward and Kurenai who had inched closer to get a hold of Fuu who, even though burned and hurting, was still very ticklish.

It was then that Kakashi saw out of the corner of his eye a movement. Knitting his brows together, he watched the back of the pregnant civilian as she left the room without waiting any longer for someone from the hospital staff to attend her. Swaying in her steps the woman reached the door and threw him a look over her shoulder.

' _It's been a long time since I've seen such a convincing henge…'_ was the only thought flashing through Kakashi's mind before surveying the trees outside the hospital window.

Five ANBU and _one_ female from Root.

' _I really need some breathing space._ '

Now there was no way around taking Fuu home. Danzo was definitely the last person to lay hands on this girl…

°°°

In his office Sarutobi Hiruzen put aside the last application which needed to be evaluated before tomorrows mission allocation. Now the only remaining tasks were the usual amount of paperwork, preparing the next council meeting and waiting for his ANBU to return from the hospital.

The Third knew that Kakashi would hardly appreciate the number and selection of men he had sent to watch the girl — especially after what happened in the morning. One of the guards from Yūhi's apartment had returned with the notice that said kunoichi was on her way to the hospital, together with the little girl. Apparently Kurenai had only been able to relay the information that something was wrong with Fuu before she dashed off.

If it weren't for the Council members starting to question his decision concerning the little girl which had yet to get rid of the status unconfirmed spy, Hiruzen would have never send two of his most … _apathetic_ men.

Monkey and Baku.

Seasoned shinobi who lived only for the sake of Konoha and who were less likely to fall under the spell of a little girl.

To Hiruzen's right still lay the report of the last night and reaching for the paper he could not help but frown. After the attack on Kakashi by the man claiming to be Fuu's father he had expected _something_ to be stirred. It was one of his impalpable idea, probably more a sense of foreboding that made his old muscles all tense.

However his men had stated that the girl had not budged. The only time they had to spread out was sometime close after midnight when some dogs nearby started barking. Other then that it was only Eagle who witnessed the scene of Fuu crying and clinging to her caretaker. 

For some time now the Third had wondered just how far Fuu could go to behave. To make her break down and cry it actually needed her guardian to face a near death situation. So comparing her to other kids her age clearly did neither help in understanding her nor defining her limits.

Feeling a disturbance in the air circulation of his office, Hiruzen looked up and nodded only as Eagle appeared before him, bowing, before passing him the clinical record.

"Tell me." The old man's eyes were fixed on the information given but he wanted to hear the news given by an eye witness. The ANBU knew what was expected of him since he had been working under the guidance of the Third for quite some time.

Taking his place a few steps away from the desk, the Eagle crossed his arms behind his back. "They arrived at the hospital without taking any unnecessary detour. Yūhi-san seemed to be very worried, not to say flustered, later revealing that she herself had no idea what happened or how the girl was burned to Hatake-san who was informed by a nurse on behalf of Yūhi-san. Tiger watched the initial first aid applied and reported that the girl was covered in light burns, first degree. Only the eight circular burns on her chest and forehead were slightly more severe, all in all nothing to worry about."

"Those burns would only be nothing to worry about, if there was a reason for them" disagreed the Hokage as his eyes grazed upon the upright posture of the Bird ANBU. "The medical noted that the eight different burns were covering her chakra gates. I find it just as curious as him. Is this a sign that the girl tries to awaken her chakra?"

"I addressed the iryo later in private and he assured me that this girl had no chakra at all — hence rendering her unable to self inflict the burns. The older Iryo assured me that he has no idea what else, besides chakra, could cause what you may find in his report, Lord Hokage. Since yesterday the girl has been under our watch and I highly doubt that Yūhi-san is responsible for her getting hurt. Nobody else could have possibly hurt her."

' _Older Iryo… no it can’t be. He would come to me for information first_ ‘ Hiruzen decided as he felt a name at the tip of his tongue.

So putting aside the paper, the Third inclined his head, "Why wasn't she hospitalized?"

"Hatake-san himself pressed on taking her home. Since the girl was healed and the medics could neither find the source nor voice a reason to keep her overnight, Hatake-san left with his ward" the Eagle informed without showing any emotion or opinion in his voice. The eyes behind the mask were calm, yet thoughtful.

Hiruzen leant back in his chair, hiding his own worried expression in the shadow of his hat.

"I want three guards to remain on their posts tonight, it would probably be best if you assigned Monkey and Baku with the morning watch. Whatever disturbances may cause your attention, one always has to remain near the Hatake residence" ordered Hiruzen with a stern expression and raised his head to take one last look at the ANBU before he dismissed him with a short flick of his fingers.

How much longer would he be able to conceal the little experiment with Kakashi?

The Council would question his lax security precautions, not to mention the way Danzō would react once the news of the mysterious chakra-less girl reached his ears...

°°°

"So you really have no idea how that happened do you?"

Both Kakashi and Fuu were on their way back home, heavily loaded with grocery bags to fill the empty fridge. Up to this point Kakashi had refrained from broaching the subject of the burns again.

"I wish I knew." Fuu hugged the brown paper back tighter. "I am sorry for making Kurenai worry. She's so nice to me and I really do like her."

Stopping in his tracks Kakashi turned around to stare down at little figure who ran right into his legs. With a crackle and muffled squeak the dark mop of hair stumbled back and protected the bag instinctively before raising a pair of green eyes to the frown of her guardian. 

Fuu's face, now again of a natural paleness, displaying confusion and slight nervousness. Inclining her head to one side did not help her in understanding why Kakashi would be irritated and she mulled over the last words.

"Oh, I — of course I have to apologize to you too, Hatake-sama! I hope that I am not burdening you too much" Fuu stammered and the panic in her eyes was quite apparent. Kakashi could see his own reflection in the light green as he was towering above her like a menacing shadow. "And I … like you too … so."

Fuu blushed to her lasts words, narrowing her eyes to slits to avoid seeing his reaction while pressing her shrinking body against the groceries. Not wanting to give in to her adorable portrayal of insecurity Kakashi felt a stab of pain — both in his chest and backbone since he tried to prevent himself from bending down to soothe her.

"Huh? So you do actually care about me?"

"Yes, of course! I was so worried when you returned hurt from the mission yesterday!" Still deeply affected Fuu had almost cried the words. "I do care very much about you, Hatake-sama!"

Kakashi started to feel uncomfortable in his skin for continuing, "And you'd do anything to not be a burden to me?"

"But of course. Everything that's in my power to do … so please?"

"Only if you promise me one last thing."

"A new rule?"

"A favor I'd say" Kakashi considered, speaking slowly while reducing his powerful aura together with his height to her eye level. Fuu straightened herself with determination showing on her face, ready to make up for what she thought she had done wrong. "If asking Futaba for favors does end up with you in the hospital, I'd rather you refrain from taking such risks. Because you really got me worried there, Fuu."

Her first instinct was to apologize. _Again_. However Fuu swallowed the words and gave her answer much thought, "If it could save you again, I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise."

"You were burnt. It must have hurt."

"..."

"Since when were you such a stubborn child?"

"Well, just be more careful and try not to get hurt in the future" the four year old girl rejoined with an unimpressed air that was in no way inferior to that of her guardian, before ducking below his outstretched hand that was ready to flick her forehead.

Dumbfounded Kakashi stared at the space she had just now taken up in front of him as his sole eye widened. He would probably never get used to the way the girl little girl crept up on him — both with her words and affection. With her four years of life experience Fuu was way more talented to get him off his high horse than any of his friends.

Catching up with the girl's short legs the elite ninja ungrudgingly ignored the fact that the she was already regretting her cheeky attitude. It amused the silver haired shinobi enough to forget for a moment the presence of the ANBU following them and the short time he had left to prove his point — her innocence.

"Is this some kind of rebellious stage I should know about?"

Two red spots appeared on Fuu's cheek. This time however they were no reason to worry. Even though the old medic had not abstained from lecturing both shinobi about how they should keep an eye on the girl, he knew his deal and now there was not a trace left of the burns.

' _Why burns_ ' wondered Kakashi and bent down to relieve the girl of the grocery bag that was about to slide down in her arms.

However Fuu avoided his hand with an almost graceful half circle dance. "It's fine. I'll carry it, Hatake-sama!"

"Sure, however I find that it's too much of food waste to make you walk on and spill all the items on the street. I am definitely not paying that much for teaching you a lesson! Be a good girl and let me carry it — oi! don't start running away! — … You may have the key in exchange" offered Kakashi, trying to make it sound as promising as he could.

Fuu stopped and stared at the tinkling metal that shone silvery in the midday sun. Slowly her eyes sank to the contents of the bag and she furrowed her fine brows. Kakashi pondered a little before he sighed, finally making sense of her.

"Ah, so you've got the strawberries in _your_ bag" he clarified.

"Maybe?"

"Now don't start being a cheeky brat" Kakashi grumbled, disbelieving that this girl was actually capable of such sassy behavior. It was somehow refreshing but the elite ninja wasn't sure he liked it, now that he was the one to be confronted with it.

"…"

"I'll guard your strawberries with my life" he muttered surrendering to her cute pout and curled the fingers of his hand, asking her to pass the brown paper bag to him. They would need them for the afternoon as rewards since the copy-cat ninja did not plan to go easy on his ward. Maybe even more so after she started trying that attitude on him.

Giving him a wistful sigh, Fuu handed over the groceries and received the key in return, before they continued down the street.

The next time Kakashi looked down at his ward, she was hugging the piece of metal close to her heart, her gentle smile back in place and as warm as ever. In defiance of all the worries and haunting thoughts, the contentment of the little girl with this silly little thing managed to pass onto the silver haired shinobi who felt the corners of his mouth twitching.


	9. Treats and Ribbons

**\- Chapter 9 -**

Treats and Ribbons

°°°

_The subconscious was an ocean of vast- and vagueness._

_Everything that made the charm of one's being was buried deep within this space of the mind. A treasure chamber of memories and the sensual frenzy of everyday life, varying from the haze of the first impressions since birth to the harsh acuity seen through mature eyes — though all of these keepsakes were only floundering around, out of reach, out of control, out of order._

_They were like a shoal of fish and once they had shared their habitat with only one spirit._

_Now this place also was Futaba's refuge for the daytime._

_Each morning its waves drowned the female anima along with all of her sentiments. With uncompromising force they would roll over her, prying away any clear thought before the surf washed her away._

_The water was warm, just like the first surges of sleep, lulling her fears, her worries… and today her pain. In front of her inner eye Futaba saw the images dissolving._

_On any other day she would try to fight the pull. Not so today. Today Futaba was looking forward to the nothingness — to the whispering undercurrents rushing her down to the muffled darkness — to the deep calm waters — where she would stay for the hours of light._

_Somewhere her brother could not follow her…_

_And all this thanks to the seal that took over in the mornings and would give her free once twilight set. The same seal that separated her from Fuu and allowed their spirits to only brush against each other at dusk and dawn. In spite of the closeness Futaba had once shared with this child, these now were their boundaries._

_The surface of the great ocean — however thin it might appear — was not something Futaba could break so easily._

_For years now she had tried to strive against the emptiness. She would try and carry it to an extreme just to get a hold of some of Fuu's newest emotions, of what was going on above the surface. It was not like she was able to do anything but sometimes it would calm the storm of disenchantment once she knew that Fuu was well._

_Sometimes._

_Just today she could not put up with the struggle, neither the pain it would bring her._

_So Futaba ignored the heat which the seal emitted. She ignored the way the surface of the ocean towered up in huge, angry waves._

_No guilt, no sorrow, no longing… no futile fighting._

_For once feeling nothing was nice._

°°°

"I don't think that it will happen again" Fuu started, unsure whether her words would be able to address the rather insistent crease between the silver eyebrows of her guardian.

For a moment Fuu felt her own brows knitting in slight annoyance since her voice could not convey the assurance she wanted to pass on to him. In fact she wasn't so sure about the whole situation herself. Of course she trusted Futaba. She really did. But somehow all she could think off would probably cause even more lines of unhappiness to appear on Kakashi's face.

_Panic… Pain… that strange misery that was not hers entirely…_

Fuu had experienced many nightmares. This one however had been alarmingly vivid as the foreign emotions had pierced right through her dream scape, shaking her awake to the heat searing her body. Now that the sting was no longer confounding her thoughts, Fuu started to worry what effect it might have had on Futaba. It was not like she could ask whether the female spirit was fine.

So Fuu opened her mouth to voice her trouble like Kakashi had told her to — so many times. 

However the words staggered on her tongue. Somehow she could not bring herself to invade the sphere of silence Kakashi had surrounded himself with at some point during dinner and not broken since then. So lips pressed together in a thin line, Fuu joined him.

Apparently her previous statement must have gone missing in the gentle dabbling of water. So a bit crestfallen Fuu lowered her head only to be revived shortly afterwards as Kakashi finally humored her absentmindedly with an answer, "Uh-huh."

From her place on one of the kitchen counters, Fuu observed her guardian who busied himself with the dishes in the sink. She could easily tell that he was still exhausted, especially since the shadows under both his eyes were quite visible now that he had removed his forehead protector.

Some movement of the hidden facial muscles stirred the outline of his eyes, intimating that he was finally ready to talk, "But… you _do_ think that… _it_ had something to do with Futaba?"

Pondering on his question, Fuu played with the dishrag in her hands, "Futaba would never try to hurt me. She promised to protect me as well as she could and she always kept it, the promise I mean. And I swear that something like that never happened before!" 

With her last words, Fuu's gentle voice actually rose above her normal level and she immediately fixed her green orbs on her guardian. Who, under her intense gaze, tried hard to keep up his unimpressed air; as if the thought of suspecting Futaba had never actually crossed his mind. 

A bit relieved Fuu decided to pick up where the sudden surge of panic had interrupted her, "I never actually met her but sometimes I would find a flower or a stone on my pillow. They’re messages for me; her way of telling me that everything's alright. Though today I … there was no message. But Futaba said that she wants me to be happy and all I know is that she did something to help you, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi, who was more than uncomfortable with the idea of this _woman_ helping him, continued to keep his hands occupied with the circular movement of the sponge on one of the plates. Of course he could not let Fuu in on his opinion of Futaba. It was nothing but a mere hunch, yet Kakashi was pretty sure that his little ward would not appreciate his view of her beloved guardian angel.

_'A sneaky, … creepy, … overly secretive and manipulative woman who happens to find me quite useful_ ' he thought to himself as he attacked the dried rice in one of the bowls with the sponge and grim determination.

Kakashi swallowed his temper before passing the bowl to Fuu.

"What was wrong with me anyway? I was wondering about it since there were only a few scratches, yet I was pretty much out of commission" Kakashi admitted unwillingly, not wanting to go into more detail — for both the sake of his pride as well as avoiding unnecessary worry on her part.

"I don't know much…" Fuu muttered resistantly while wrapping one of the tea cups with the towel in her hand, drying it rather roughly. Unbeknownst reverting to the mannerism when dealing with her own frustration. 

Kakashi inclined his head since Fuu was sitting to his left, therefor in the dead space of his closed Sharingan. Her bare feet swayed above the tiles of the kitchen floor nervously while she bit her lip.

"But you especially asked your guardian spirit for help, so you must have noticed something was wrong with me" he urged, striking her with a patient yet serious note.

"When you … hugged me-" the short pause made a feature of her raising blush "-there was something _off_. It's hard to say but … um … it's like normally you have a very _strong_ heart and that time it was … _weak_. There was something dark inside you that I did not like at all! I don't know what it was but it was nasty." Putting the mug aside to receive the next one from Kakashi, she raised her voice again for a mere whisper, "It scared me."

Seeing how she hunched her shoulders, Kakashi knew better than to push her any further. He actually would have liked to bridge over to the man who claimed to be her father or just how Futaba was connected to them both but he bit back the questions.

He had a week and today was a start.

"Oh I was scared too" Kakashi joined her cheerfully before he pulled the plug from the bottom of the sink. It was hardly relevant that it had not been _his_ life he feared of loosing. 

Kakashi exhaled through his nose. It was the closest he allowed himself to sighing, so that his ward would not notice that he did so quite regularly. Like most of the times, he found it to be quite a challenge to slowly worm the little bits of information out of the little girls mouth. Pressing on the matters would only end up with her shutting off. 

Drying his hand with another towel, Kakashi watched as Fuu climbed alongside the counter to put away the dishes. "So now everything is back to normal? With my _heart_?"

Coming out of his mouth it sounded silly. Thankfully Gai could not hear him right now… otherwise it would probably be a slow and painfully youthful end for Kakashi…

Fuu balanced back to where her guardian was standing after she had put away the last cup. Without her usual shyness, the little girl furrowed her brows in concentration before raising a hand to gently cover the spot above his heart.

Admittedly, Kakashi was surprised by her comparatively bold move, which was probably why he could not find said heart to step back or push her away. Her small hand wasn't invading his personal space as much as he expected, making him almost feel comfortable with the warmth that soaked the spot on his shirt. 

There wasn’t the least bit of ill intention. Something Kakashi wasn’t used to.

Finally Fuu raised her emerald eyes to his sole open one, an encouraging smile on her lips, "Strong. Everything's how it used to be! I am glad that Futaba was able to get rid of it."

With a sigh Kakashi ruffled her hair so that she would not see the look of repulse on his face. In moments like these it was pretty hard to keep her at a distance — even more so without hurting her. Kakashi resorted to pinching her cheek, before he slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on. We've got plans for the afternoon and I need to equip you before we start. Kami knows what that scary woman would do to me if that new dress of yours gets torn… ."

"Why would Kurenai…" Fuu quickly translated before hopping onto another trail of thoughts, " - My dress will get torn?"

Profoundly confused the four year old gripped onto the hem of said clothing as her eyes rounded in surprise.

"Most likely. That's why we’ll look for something to wear that's more practical" Kakashi returned unfazed, keeping his left eye closed while letting the other one droop slightly. "Now hop."

His ward stepped to the border of the counter, her toes curling around the edge while she stared down to the tiles. Wordlessly she returned the stare with a silent plea.

"It's not that high. You've jumped down from there before."

"But I fell" she reminded him, her voice coming pretty close to a whine.

Kakashi only nodded, "Yup. To be exact — your face stroke up a rather casual acquaintance with the floor."

"…"

"You can't deny it. It _definitely_ was funny. By the way, it was _you_ who wanted to help me do the dishes. I already got you up, now you find your own way down — probably more or rather less gracefully."

It was almost too easy to tease the girl, yet Kakashi enjoyed every bit of it. Especially so shortly after she had managed to get under his skin so skillfully. That of course put the question up for debate just who was the grown up residing under this roof. 

Surely Kurenai would contribute to this by skinning the irresponsible guardian alive, should it ever reach her ears just how much the copy ninja played around with his assigned ward.

But Fuu was not one to blackmail others with names — however much effect the mention of Kurenai would help her. She rather puffed up her cheeks with that adorable pout of hers while she gave her dress one last pull. Without giving it another try to coax him into helping her, she sat down on the edge of the counter. Gripping inside the sink with newfound determination, the girl turned around to lie on her tummy, finding the handle of one of the lower cabinets with her foot.

Kakashi watched with mild curiosity the clumsy attempts of his ward, whilst he leant against the doorframe — ready to jump in whenever she might lose balance. Since her last face-plant, he had tried to encourage her to do things on her own, so that he would feel a little bit more comfortable with her climbing around the house.

A low grunt banished the amusing memory of her face with the reddened forehead, nose and chin. Fuu had decided to let herself fall since the floor was not so far away from her feet. To her great dismay her right foot hit the ground first, making her stumble and finally land on her bottom.

The scene froze for several second, before she finally turned around to reveal a sour expression, "… Ow."

Kakashi stared at her teary eyes unimpressed as he turned around to wander off without another word. Just as Fuu scrambled to her feet, her ears caught the poorly suppressed snort from the living room.

°°°

As Hiruzen set his first step inside the conference room, he immediately knew that this meeting would be tiresome. The two remaining council members welcomed him with a stern look in their eyes as if they were trying to push him directly to the most important point of their agenda.

' _Oh, how I wish I had taken my pipe along_ ' the Third grumbled inwardly as he walked around the sitting accommodations towards his own seat. "Good afternoon, Koharu, Homura — if you have no urgent requests, I would start with the agenda."

"Sandaime-sama" both Koharu and Homura greeted in unison while slightly inclining their heads.

Putting the scroll down on the desk before him, the Hokage caught sight of the empty chair across from him. It had now been some time since he had removed Danzo from the council, yet the vacant place reminded him every time of how low his former friend had fallen. His absence had shifted the tension in the room greatly. Maybe it was because Koharu and Homura were now again behind the line he had drawn, using his authority.

Of course Hiruzen had availed himself of his veto before, as his word outweighed that of his council — but this was different. Both Homura and Koharu had accepted to be part of the council to support him as former comrades and now advisors. However it was no secret that they had rather leaned towards Danzo’s war hawk ideology at times — furthermore pushing the Uchiha Clan's Downfall. 

Now that it was practically too late, the Third could not help but wonder about their involvement.

Sadly enough, it was nothing but a thin thread of hope left, consisting of their old friendship and remnants of respect for one another. Not to mention their love for the village which they were trying to guide to a better future — a safe and peaceful one.

"Well then…" Passing quickly through the more trivial matters that involved more courtesies to strengthen the peace between the nations, the Third quickly realized that his council was surprisingly well-disposed towards his propositions. It was to assume that they saved their fire for the last point on the list, waving through what they deemed minor in comparison.

Koharu finally slightly moved in her seat, stroking over the simple design of her kimono, "What about the mission in the Wind Country?"

"It's finished and I have already received the report. Both Anbu were able to gather the requested information on the merchant in question. Based upon the attest of his background he will be able to set up his trading post within Konoha. The declaration of his intention to rely on our men for the safety of his routes is quite promising for the treasury as well. So I believe that any suspicions held against him should be dropped" as Hiruzen spoke the last words he furled the agenda scroll before roaming the faces of the Konoha Council.

Homura however furrowed his brows to an arch above his long face, "I take it then that the wounded ANBU is on the road to recovery? I heard that there was some kind of collision between our men and an unknown enemy?"

"The wounded ANBU has been discharged from the hospital this morning" Hiruzen offered as he wondered just how much information Danzo had fed them behind his back.

"Could you tell us more about the involvement of his assigned ward? It seems that her status has been set to _unconfirmed spy_ … I am rather curious about that." As the man turned his head towards the Hokage his glasses reflected the afternoon sun, guarding the expression of his eyes with golden circles.

' _Curious, huh? Surely you were informed by one of the Black Ops_ ' Hiruzen thought to himself as he resisted the urge to blink away from watching the two pools of sunlight. ' _Or Danzo send one of his men to make sure his interests would still be represented in this circle._ '

"On their way back, the two ANBU were attacked in the Land of Rivers" started the Third with a grave voice. "To be precise, they encountered a man who drew their interest. During the following exchange it became apparent that said male individual shares a connection with the assigned ward of Hatake Kakashi. The confrontation escalated afterwards so they could not determine the worth of said assertion."

"So that mysterious man from the Land of Rivers is able to put Dog out of action? It's quite alarming that someone, who is not even in a Bingo Book, should able to defeat one of our strongest shinobi."

"It sure is" admitted Hiruzen, sharing for once the sentiment of discomfort with Homura. "I hope that one of our sources outside might know about this male individual. Jiraiya is due for a report anyway, maybe he heard something about a shinobi with no alliance who is strong enough to make himself known."

Koharu however inclined her head unfazed to the news, the pendants of her hair pin clattering slightly against one another. "What are your precautionary measures, Sandaime-sama?"

"A temporary profile is in the works, both for a briefing and the bingo book. The girl is under watch. You will be able to understand from the report that this unknown individual announced his destination to be Land of Fire. This raises suspicions if his actual destination could be Konoha since he claimed Hatake's ward to be his own daughter. I did not plan to further enforce the number of border guards — I still have not withdrawn the additional men after the incident with the intruder."

"And there's still no cue on the intruder's motivation" Homura asked as if to be sure.

To this question Hiruzen sighed, not only because it had been posed several times in this circle, "Nothing's out of place. I had a team sifting through the city and the archives for any hint, but nothing."

"But the girl appeared in the same night?" This time Koharu's voice gave away that she was lying in wait for the head of the council to drop the information she wanted to have.

The Hokage who had just allowed himself to rub at his eyes, raised his head, "Yes, she _was found_ in the same night."

"I understand the stance you take in this matter, Hiruzen" Homura tried setting one foot on a very unsound bridge, "but you have to admit that the coincidences pile up. And every time it's with this girl in the center. Even a four year old can pose a terrible threat."

"I know. That's why I assigned her ANBU guards."

Koharu was not at all pleased with this. She showed as much with both her stern expression as well as with her following words, "Surely the child is going to be handled by the Interrogation squad?"

"She will be at the end of the week. First I will leave it in the hands of her guardian to gather the information we require.“

"A week" sounded the suddenly shrill voice of Koharu, disbelieving what she just heard. "What could the Hatake-boy possibly achieve in the time of a week? It could well be too late at that time."

The Hokage leant back in his chair so that he could rest his elbows on the armrests. Of course both of them wanted to clear the problem off their minds. He too would have liked to finally close the file on this little girl that caused him so much trouble.

**' _That I am going to deny to you, my Lord_.'**

Remembering the iron-like determination in the voice of the ANBU captain, Hiruzen felt his lips curling in amusement, "I do have faith in him."

°°°

Despite all the years Kakashi had refrained from opening that door, the hinges only protested with a faint creak after their long slumber. Cautiously he peered inside. The narrow room cowered before the pitch of the roof, preserving long lost memories beneath the thick layers of dust. 

With a deep breath Kakashi was able to recognize the mixture of old things forgotten, mingled with just a hint of perfume — all trapped inside this little storeroom.

Realizing that he still held the hand outstretched with which he had opened the door, Kakashi lowered it, finding soft curls to rid himself of his uneasiness. In response to the ruffling, small hands tightened their grasp onto his legs ever so slightly, reminding him that he was not alone.

Kakashi turned his head to meet Fuu's carefully contained curiosity. It was rather obvious that the little girl could sense his discomfort as she tried to reassure him with a gentle blink of her ever mindful eyes.

' _Might as well get it over with_ ' he thought to himself, taking the first step inside while carefully avoiding the slope of the roof.

Light fell through a small window, illuminating old furniture, shelves stuffed with old weapons, tableware, old toys… in the furthest corner stood some boxes with labels — right next to the old rocking chair that had been once part of his own nursery.

His steps were accompanied by low creaks of the floorboards as he made his way over to quickly find what he came looking for.

Kakashi's fingers traced over the black labeling, distinguishing with ease the neat handwriting of his father from that of his mother who had simply drawn the heno-heno-moheji — the face of a scarecrow —to indicate her son's belongings. In number, it came down to only three brown cartons that showed that strangely pouting hiragana visage before her presence disappeared from surface of the packed up memories. 

Swallowing around the lump forming in his throat, Kakashi pushed aside his sentiments as he flipped open the box that said: _Kashi-chan 3-5 years old_

"Let's see" Kakashi muttered mostly to himself as he started rummaging through his old clothes. He wanted to break the silence that felt just as uncomfortable as he himself did. Faint squeaks announced that his ward had decided to join his side.

Again it was her warm presence that relieved him of the reluctance which slowed his mind as well as his fingers sorting through the shirts. Kakashi nudged Fuu to stand besides him so he could hold a long sleeved black shirt against her frame. "That should do."

His ward seemed a bit puzzled. Nonetheless she obediently kept the collar in place with her chubby chin, pinning it against her chest whilst Kakashi checked the difference of length between sleeves and arms.

Although Fuu had never asked about the family situation of her guardian, she knew that Kakashi was neither keen to talk about the past nor to make alterations in his life, however small they might be. Occasionally he would bend his own rules since it would be otherwise well-nigh impossible to fit another person inside his routine.

Smiling a little to herself, Fuu easily forgot about her resolution to pout a little further about the kitchen incident. Hopefully one day she could find a way to show her gratitude.

Oblivious to the child's happy musings, Kakashi had gathered everything they might need on the pile in Fuu's arms. Muttering under his breath, Kakashi stood, dusting his pants before he turned around. Though it was difficult to tell with the source of light right behind him, it seemed like Kakashi's mood was undergoing a change for the better. Relief warmed Fuu's little heart, paving the way for the soft sigh escaping her involuntarily.

"What are we going to do?" Fuu looked up questioningly.

The expression of her green gems transformed quickly to slight suspicion upon seeing the wide grin on her guardian's face. 

It was so very bright that she easily connected it to the moments he was annoyed with her and had flicked her forehead. Covering said part of her face with one hand while grabbing the clothes with her free arm, Fuu stumbled backwards.

A second later her suspicion turned into a healthy one as the silver haired shinobi bent down to her level, the bright smile barely extenuated through his mask, "Well, Fuu-chan, are you ready for some training?"

°°°

On any other day, Fuu might have answered to such a proposal with gleeful anticipation. It was rare that her guardian allowed her to tag along when he wanted to spar with other shinobi. Most of the times she would only count the push- and sit-ups during his warm up exercises before he disappeared. But somehow the clothes she was now wearing as well as that strangely good mood of her guardian, begged to differ that this time her role in his workout program would be a more active one.

If Fuu did learn something during the weeks of living with her guardian, then it was that she had somehow landed herself in the soup once Kakashi combined a sweet smile with that innocent singsong voice others used to coo at her — the situation would reach the last alert stage as soon as Kakashi added _chan_ to her name.

So Fuu's feelings right now vacillated between sheer happiness to nervous anticipation as she walked down the stairs to search for the silver head.

The outfit Kakashi had chosen for her was quite comfortable, especially the slightly too big pants that ended in bandages. Above Fuu wore the black, long-sleeved shirt they had picked out before. It wasn't until Fuu had pulled it over her head that she found the mask attached to it, just like those Kakashi wore all the time.

It wasn't solely out of respect that Fuu did not even suspect that Kakashi had something to hide about his physical appearance. In her mind Hatake-sama was perfect the way he was and she would not question it. Regardless of the times he made fun of her… or even when he would not talk to her for a whole day, simply because he forgot about her — she was just happy to be around him, happy that the cold darkness had disappeared.

Hearing something clatter, Fuu tracked the sound back to the kitchen. The tiles received an accusing glare as she walked through the doorway arch. However the pout upon returning to the scene of her latest mishap was quickly banished off her face once she caught sight of the bowl on the counter.

"Stwawberrys!" Fuu exclaimed loudly before she could stop herself with a hand covering her mouth.

Kakashi only flicked her a mocking glance over his shoulder upon hearing that Fuu's excitement over her favorite red snack could actually tease out a mispronunciation. Much to his amusement the girl sometimes actually could actually act like a girl her age.

However something else caught his attention, so the comment was left unsaid.

"What's… that?" Kakashi's hand indicated towards Fuu's legs while his fingers made a twirling motion to fill the dazed pause between his words.

"Bandages" offered Fuu happily since she believed to have done a decent job in tying them around her shins.

"That I can see but I was wondering what's… _that_ — at the top?"

The little girl followed his still disbelieving gaze to her knees, "Oh, I finished wrapping them and still had some left so I looped it — I thought a ribbon would look nice."

"…"

"Why is it that you ask, Hatake-sama?"

Kakashi disregarded her innocent question as he probed her common sense by repeating her own words, hoping that his incredulous intonation would sort it out, "A _ribbon_."

Well, apparently he had underestimated that Fuu was indeed a little girl — a pretty oblivious little girl in this moment, to be precise.

"Kurenai puts them in my hair from time to time but I am not so good in doing so myself. You don't like ribbons?"

' _Oh Kami, why me_ ' Kakashi whined internally as he was cornered by a pair of unbelievable green puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that I don't like them" he ensured the miserable girl as he finally turned to her completely, abandoning the dog treats he had just filled into the second bowl.

"Really?"

"Yes. They look … _pretty_." He chocked a little on the last word.

Content with his answer Fuu nodded once, the previous smile reclaiming her face. For a moment Kakashi actually believed to have averted the danger but his ward proved him otherwise.

"So do you want to have a ribbon as well? I can show you how to do them!"

Kakashi found it almost painful to maintain the serious air that he had surrounded himself with. Especially since Fuu's offer was completely sincere and without any ulterior motive. Yet he could have sworn that this had grown entirely on Kurenai's soil — if this was the case, Kakashi had to congratulate her to be an evil mastermind.

"That's… _um_ … really nice of you, Fuu, but I am afraid I have to pass this time" he declared, working a little too hard on the gratitude part, before crouching down in front of her, gently undoing the girly touch to her training outfit. "And I am afraid that you should rather use them for other occasions, alright? Now if you'd please take this bowl outside?"

Congratulating himself for once again defusing the situation, Kakashi passed the bowl with the dog treats to his ward. Fuu hesitated for a moment when she realized that those were not the strawberries she had seen earlier. With her lips pursed she rose to her toes to peer behind the silver haired shinobi, checking whether the other bowl was still on the counter. The sight of the red fruits got her sidetracked enough to have her forget about the contents of her own bowl. So slowly she made her way through the living room.

Kakashi leant back against the counter, sending a long sigh after the retreating figure of his ward, "This girl will be the end of me… ."

As he took the other bowl, scrutinizing the contents to estimate just how long they would last, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Kuren- … nai-suma?"

"Yeah, the name's still **_A-_** suma, just in case you were wonderin'." 

It was clearly shown on the face of the bearded shinobi that he was just as much taken by surprise as the other male. Though the sarcastic remark showed that he regained his composure just as quickly as the copy cat.

"Thanks. I needed a reminder, like badly" Kakashi rejoined unfazed, supporting himself with one arm against the doorframe. He had expected Kurenai to at least check up on Fuu once today, if not twice, so he easily connected the appearance of the Sarutobi to the red eyed kunoichi.

Asuma shifted for a second uncomfortably, making it even more obvious that this courtesy call was definitely not his idea, "What got you so worked up anyway?"

"Ribbons."

Swallowing around the impulsive ironic comeback, Asuma tried to wrap his mind around this one word, "Come again?"

"It doesn't-" Kakashi's voice got lost in the sudden ruckus of several dogs barking, accentuated by a high pitched squeal before there was a loud crash.

Asuma's eyes widened considerably as he stopped secretly fingering the cigarette package in his pocket for his loss of words. Both men stared down the entrance hallway of the house, listening as several more barks joined with the screams that came in an alarming staccato interval. Altogether it mixed to a cacophony of terror.

"Kakashi, what the hell… ?"

Returning his gaze to the caller in front of his door, Kakashi managed to look a bit guilty beneath his mask as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Ahh… the dog treats. That was probably a baaaad idea… "


	10. A New Ally

**\- Chapter 10 -**

A new Ally

°°°

How to create perfect chaos?

Well, first take a four year old girl whose unfamiliar with animals; then add a bowl of dog treats and dash them together with a pack of ninken who has been neglected by their summoner for almost two months — hence pots of pent-up energy.

With the given _ingredients_ all kinds of scenarios were possible. All kinds. Not to forget any unknown variables that could spice things up...

From his position on the patio behind the house, the summoner in question caught himself just standing and staring at the outcome of the first meeting between his ward and the ninja hounds.

Whatever Kakashi had been expecting… _this_ was so very far from it.

_Giggles_.

A fit of bubbling, carefree, squeaky, little giggles _._

How this could fit the concept of the screaming child from just mere seconds ago, demanded for a solution which none of the scenarios in Kakashi's head could provide. At some point the aloof copy ninja had stopped counting just how many times his ward had managed to surprise him.

' _Mocking my worries_ ' he thought wryly, allowing one corner of his mouth to turn up as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

Buried in the greenish sea of swaying grass, struggled the source of happy cackling.

Apparently the ninken had chased Fuu through the thickets of the once well-kept garden before cornering her in front of the elevated patio. Now, with sticks and leaves in the curly mess of her hair, Fuu put up a futile struggle to avoid the curious muzzles of the ninja hounds.

"I real-hihi-ly don't have anymore of -" a wet tongue smeared the rest of the words across her face, adding more style to the strands of hair that were sticking up in every possible direction.

Maybe it was the fading aftereffects of the shock but for the very first time since Kakashi had met the girl, Fuu seemed so very alive. No shyness nor any hint of that almost intimidating politeness; not even the slightest bit of restraint. Just a free little spirit with eyes, green and bright, shining in contrast to her unruly dark mane.

"I have no mo-ooore! Pleashh-" Fuu's flailing hands tried to push away the giant head of Bull who added some more glistening slobber to the other side of her face.

Though the girl looked quite troubled for a moment, the others nuzzled her sides until she dissolved helplessly into giggles once again. The eyes of the canines were sparkling with joy while they jumped around her, challenging the child with the determination and energy of puppies. 

Even gruff Urushi was participating, although he and Akino always tried to calm the others before they could get too carried away.

"Judging by the sounds of it, I imagined the girl to be eaten alive… well, I guess it's not that far from it" Asuma noted nonchalantly as he stepped next to Kakashi, flipping his cigarette package open.

After the Sarutobi had finally given in to his curiosity by following Kakashi to the backyard, even he could not help but marvel at the sight in front of him.

"Yo boss!"

A surprisingly smug Pakkun jumped in front of his master's feet, completely oblivious to the knot between Kakashi's eye brows. Not that he had ever payed much attention to human's facial expressions — as was his custom he took a sniff to determine the mood of the silver furred.

"What's up" Pakkun inquired, sitting himself down in front of Kakashi's feet with a content grumble, "You're making the exact same face like the time you've eaten a cookie of that spandex wearing two-leg."

Since the usually grumpy pug was rather content after frolicking around, he thought himself to be generous enough to listen to his master's human problems.

Asuma who had just lit up his cigarette, snorted with laughter, breathing the smoke through his nose, "Gai's cookies? Sounds devastating."

"Actually… I am pretty sure that the jar must be still somewhere in the kitchen" Kakashi wondered aloud, squeezing any hint of amusement out of Asuma's face until he looked like he had taken a bite out of a lemon.

Pakkun however finally caught up on the mood of his summoner, eying him almost accusingly, "My, someone's on edge."

"My, I wonder?“

The rhetorical origin of this question was completely disregarded by the small canine despite Kakashi drawing out those three words.

"Don't ask me. You're the one with a foul mood" Pakkun reasoned scratching himself behind the ear with his hind leg, annoyed that this nice afternoon was so easily ruined. "And here I thought we've done a decent job in keeping the pub entertained. You always have something to bicker about."

"The pup?"

"Yeah... the pup" Pakkun repeated himself loud and clear, sounding like he was talking to someone retarded.

Of course his master showed his appreciation to this little touch by raising one silver brow in a silent warning.

Ignoring the subtle message Pakkun added, "Well, I don't see you producing any pups on your own with that attitude of yours, so for now we've got this young one to play with. Not our fault that you're unable to find a halfway decent female and let me tell you, it's been sooome time since I last smelled one on you!"

Kakashi's sole eye rewarded the insolent pug with a nicely measured death glare while he tried to ignore Asuma's coughing fit.

Pakkun had always been quite hard to silence. This however was above the normal level of testing his boundaries and the summoner's anger mixed with a pang of guilt. Not only had Kakashi been shunning his human comrades — time had passed so quickly that he had even pushed his four-footed friends to the edge of his conscious. On missions the silver haired shinobi had been relying mostly on himself.

Despite his churned up stomach, Kakashi was still capable of glaring down at the ninken, who showed in return his well rehearsed version of a gloating human grin since he was quite used to the silent treatment and knew that this would only tick his master off even further.

"Fuu is not your playmate. Though if you're that desperate for someone to entertain you, Pakkun, I'll gladly place a permanent cat-henge on you to have you swap places with that unfortunate creature of Madam Shijimi that goes by the name _Tora_. I am sure you'll enjoy the smothering affections and you may rest assured that I'll make sure you won't be able to escape."

"You wouldn't" the pug interjected strongly, his eyes as big as saucers — no pet deserved more pity than the newest addition to the household of the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"Try me."

The halfhearted gnarl was enough for Kakashi to know that he had at least a minute's rest before the small ninken would start nagging again.

"So, you might as well tell me, Pakkun, who's the brain behind _this_ " Kakashi offered while pointing at the wild bunch jumping around and about.

"Well, it's very important to introduce her to the pack" the pug explained, this time catching the reprimanding intonation in time to avoid boasting that this was indeed his own plan.

"And you thought attacking her the second she exits the house is the proper way to achieve this?"

"You're such a spoilsport, boss! I am positive that the pup's enjoying this. Because being with you all the time can be deadly boring!"

Kakashi's narrowed eye clashed with stubborn pout of the pug, before both of them shifted their attention to the little girl who still alternated between giggling and muffled pleas to please let her go.

Of course Pakkun disregarded the last bit in his analyses of the situation.

"She's making this somewhat melodic choking human sounds which indicate that she's happy" the small ninken produced proudly, pleased with himself to remember such a detail of this weird behavior. "I think you called it _giggling_ once, describes that odd gurgling just fine, I believe."

"Do you want to experience some odd gurgling yourself by any chance?"

To this the pug coughed slightly, almost as if dismissing his master's attitude as some strange whim. Trying to make his grumpy voice sound reasonable enough, he placed one paw on top of the silver furred's foot for good measure, "Don't get your bra in a twist, Boss."

"…"

"Yeah, Hatake! Don't get your bra in a — oww!" Asuma's attempt to lighten up the mood was immediately rewarded with a well-aimed punch against his shoulder. Though the bruise was an acceptable prize for being able to know how to wind Kakashi up on future occasions. Oh, this was gold!

However the Sarutobi's intervention allowed Pakkun to catch up with the situation at hand.

"Oh right! _Bras_ are those things your human females wear beneath their top layer of compensational fur! I bet that's why you're in such a foul mood 'cause it's been a long time since you last got your hands on one of those-" before Pakkun could finish, Kakashi interrupted him by perching down in front him — close enough to smother the pug with his anger – all this while keeping a completely unimpressed face, "Alright, Pakkun! A cat-henge it is."

Before even closing his mouth, the pug disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a reasonable amount of tension. While Kakashi managed to hide his disgruntled temper neatly behind his unfazed expression, Asuma was shaking uncontrollably to keep his boisterous laughter at bay.

Accepting with a sigh that the bearded shinobi would need some time, and maybe another smoke to calm down, Kakashi decided that he might as well vent his irritation on the other members of the pack. They too deserved a small punishment for their foolish actions.

So he approached the oblivious dogs who where still competing for Fuu's attention.

"My, having fun aren't we?"

The remaining seven pairs of ears picked up on the underlying threat to their master's voice, though Kakashi made sure to make it painfully obvious by piling the pressure of his chakra. Turning around, the mixed group, Fuu included, found itself confronted with squatting figure of their guardian whose crinkles around the eyes suggested that he was smiling. A sickly sweet smile.

They all quietly agreed that this was his scary smile and although they had been squabbling with one another just a mere moment ago, they now inched intuitively closer to each other for support at the sight of foreboding doom. 

To the eyes of any other it might have been amusing to see a disheveled girl and some tough canines cowering below the dark eye of the white haired shinobi. While low whines escaped the throats of the younger ones, Bull made an awkward attempt to hide behind Fuu who was knocked over in the process.

Kakashi caught her easily before she became acquainted with the ground of the garden as well and his hands were immediately covered in slobber and mud.

As a dog summoner he was quite used to this amount, yet he still tried to be careful while lifting Fuu's body since she was quite slippery. To his surprise the girl kept her face hidden behind the mess of curls. With a low grumble he steadied her, realizing with a jolt that her trembling intensified drastically.

Quickly Kakashi scoured his brain for something to prevent the outburst that was bound to overrun any rational reasoning but it was already too late.

"I am so sorry, Hatake-sama! It's all my fault!"

Before the copy ninja could even think about how to stop the spate of excuses that would inevitably follow, Fuu had already switched to her serious guilty mode. Her face scrunched up to fight against the tears forming in her eyes while her limp body quivered in his hands.

"I… I know I was supposed to just bring the bowl outside but I couldn't… I trie-hied to save some but I am afraid they're all gone! … See?" Sniffling the last word, Fuu produced the bowl that once had contained the treats for his pack. 

Only now did Kakashi realize that all this time his ward had handicapped herself by holding onto it, even though it was already empty. Every other kid would have abandoned it in favor of running away.

But to make things worse, Fuu threw herself to his feet awaiting his judgment. This silenced even the last whimper of the ninken as they peered down at the girl, curious why she would behave like that. On the patio Asuma swallowed around the lump in his throat and was quite thankful for the quick movement with which Kakashi swooped the child up.

' _What the heck did the Uchiha's do with this girl_ ' the silver haired shinobi thought — anger and sympathy rising in his chest.

It was true that Fuu had always been able to fulfill the tasks he had given her. As much as Kurenai accused him of taking advantage of Fuu's desire to be of service, this had only been to make adjusting easier for her. Now Kakashi was thankful for being cautious enough to never ask too much of her, allowing this notion to prevent something like this from happening before.

Surrendering to the deep sigh that had constricted his chest, the copy ninja placed his ward back down. Up until now he had been able to work around the problematic topics; years of experience of how to deal with the quirks of enemies, sharpening his senses as well as his precautionary measures. 

Seeing how quickly this had escalated right now, Kakashi felt at loss. Having the kid around was one thing, but dealing with her issues on top on his own was honestly tiring. Not to mention, frustrating, considering her obviously messed up background.

In her flurry Fuu kneaded the mask that pooled around her neck, looking at her feet while waiting for the punishment. She knew that an unaccomplished assignment would always entail some sort of penalty. The memories that flooded her mind were suddenly so overwhelming that she needed some time to notice the sensation on her scalp.

Something or rather someone tugged at her hair.

"Do you know what, Fuu?" The voice of her guardian was soft, almost gentle in a way as he pulled out some of the sticks.

Taken by surprise, Fuu raised her head to meet the attentive gaze of a sole eye. Something about the calmness of the dark grey color was captivating.

"Wha-what, Hatake-sama?"

After taking a shy step towards her guardian, Fuu watched as his hand moved towards her head. Expecting him to flick her forehead, she pressed her lips together but tried hard not to break the eye contact. To her surprise she was able to witness how the hidden part of his face moved, before she was rewarded with his sincere crinkling smile — a heavy hand landing on top of her head.

With a hum to his words Kakashi spoke up, "I actually had different plans for today but how about you play some more time with the dogs? Of course only if you'd like. They're not all bad... I know they must have scared you but they were really looking forward to meeting you. I am sure they would try their best to make up to you for the fright."

The last sentence was at the same time a suggestion for the ninja hounds.

Fuu thought a moment about this before she turned around to steal a shy glance over her shoulder. The ninken could sense that their master had calmed considerably after the girls outburst, so they welcomed her consideration with low gutturals while sheepishly waging their tails.

Shiba slowly approached Fuu before nudging her hand with his muzzle. His pleading eyes seemed to stir something inside the girl, because she resistantly decided to touch his head. Content mixtures of soft growls and muffled yelps indicated the spots that the ninken wanted to be scratched and Fuu seemed happy to oblige him.

The next one to make his way towards her was Bull. Seeing him approach, Fuu only hesitated for a second. Following her intuition, the girl started to scratch the dark giant behind his ears as soon as he lowered himself to her height. The following low groan allowed for her sunny smile to resurface.

As soon as the others realized what was going on, they all demanded the attention of Fuu's hands and their turn for a stroke. It was almost amusing to watch how smitten the warrior dogs were beneath the gentle hands of the four year old girl. The awkward tension lifted as Fuu soon disappeared behind a wall of fur and wagging tails.

Kakashi watched them with mixed feelings.

He knew that time was not on their side, however... how could he just forget this morning's incident? The Burns, the strong front Fuu had been putting up to ease both his as well as Kurenai's worries…

Despite all of the parties that breathed down his neck, the copy ninja decided that allowing his ward to once act like her age, was perfectly fine. It had been a stressful day for both of them. Straightening himself, the silver head watched his charge for a second longer before returning to Asuma who had just finished another cigarette.

"A little girl has been teaching me a bit about hospitality" Kakashi offered somehow lamely, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So… how about a cup of tea?"

°°°

Passing a mug to the smoking shinobi, Kakashi cleared his throat, "I take it your visit is not merely for the sake of appeasing Kurenai's worry?"

Asuma carefully dumped the cigarette butt in the ashtray Kakashi kept for him outside on his veranda. At least that was what the Sarutobi tried to convince himself of. It was far more likely that his friend had only forgotten about it or was simply too lazy move it around after each visit.

Shifting in his stance the dark haired shinobi raised the mug to his lips as he blew the steam off the hot liquid.

"You expected her on your doorstep but let me tell you... Kurenai feels too guilty about what happened to _pester_ you again on the same day."

"… I know. I will talk to her about it" assured Kakashi the man to his left, not necessarily in need of further explanation. Kurenai's distress had been painfully obvious in the hospital but he too had been desperate for some silence to sort things out.

"Thanks."

Asuma sipped from his cup, enjoying the moment of comfortable silence between them. Both were different in many ways and yet it were those moments of silent understanding that made them what they were. Friends. As much as Kakashi would like to deny it sometimes.

They watched as Fuu tried to avoid Bull who came at her like a battering ram.

After some quality cuddling and scratching time, the remaining ninken had decided to train with Fuu. Since they missed their most talkative member, they communicated mostly by vague sounds though it seemed to work just fine.

Fuu still was unbelievably clumsy to the eyes of the two trained shinobi, yet they could tell that this small amount already made a difference — not only in the number of scratches. Slowly but surely the girl came to realize the advantages of her height when it came to the ninken jumping at her. She tried to duck and jump, showing a grim determination, despite meeting the muddy surface more times than actually achieving anything.

"Why are you training her anyway? I thought your first priority was to get into contact with… her guardian spirit?"

"First I thought about simply asking Fuu to introduce me to her but then again it would trouble her if she could not help me" Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, nothing about his intonation betrayed the blank expression on his face. "I will tell you something crazy now."

"I thought you just did."

From his perspective to Kakashi's left, it was hard to tell but the Sarutobi could have sworn that the copy ninja rolled his eyes at him. Of course this was a serious conversation but with Kakashi it was sometimes hard to tell and this whole spirit business was something Asuma had no use for.

Scratching with his foot at some lichen on the wooden beams of the patio, Asuma added, "I don't believe in things I don't see."

"You're _friends_ with a genjutsu expert" Kakashi reminded him while shooting him an incredulous look.

Asuma did not miss the emphasis on the friends part. Despite his calm nature he chocked on his own spit, quickly covering it up by clearing his throat.

Damn that idiot elite ninja.

"I never would have guessed that you're a fan of ghost stories. So… have you met her? If she's hot you have to introduce me."

Kakashi remembered, albeit grudgingly, how Futaba's silhouette had moved against the moonlight. Despite her height, Fuu's guardian spirit had chosen poorly when picking her clothing. Neither could it hide that she was no more than a sack of bones nor was it practical.

' _Something that she had chosen on a whim and rather because of its dark colors that could blend with the night. That means that she must have criss-crossed through town to reach the hospital, making the camouflage necessary... which in return does indicate that Futaba indeed stays close to Fuu_ ' Kakashi's ever ready mind produced, adding another note to the big puzzle in his head. ' _But how does this work? Where does she come from? Is she really sealed inside the girl to be triggered in dangerous situations?_ '

Looking up, Kakashi was reminded of the setting — the ninken; Fuu who turned to him with a blazing smile after managing to remain on her feet; Asuma who still expected an answer for something...

" … She was actually too scrawny for your tastes, I believe. Considering your _favorite_ type."

A growl erupted from somewhere deep inside Asuma chest as he turned to Kakashi, "Enough of those innuendos. Do you really believe that you saw her or is this some twisted kind of joke?"

About this Kakashi thought for a long moment, paying no attention to the shinobi next to him who was running his hand over his mouth. To agitate his friend and divert his thoughts, it only needed a few hints which pointed in the direction of a certain red eyed kunoichi.

"Fuu's convinced that Futaba came to my rescue last night" Kakashi said, chewing on the words.

A small smile tucked at Asuma's lips as he stared down in the cup in his hands. It was neither happy nor sad, just another form of resignation. In his opinion things would be so much easier, if Kakashi gave their suggestions as much value as the ideas of this little girl.

"Leaving all this spirit stuff aside… have you trained a kid before?"

Turning his drooping eye to Asuma, he answered, "No, at least none that starts at zero. The first thing I'd try is actually teasing out a spark of chakra from her."

"How?"

Bothered with the prompt query, Kakashi shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. He knew that his patience with others wasn't very long-lived.

"Dunno, probably with the exercises from the academy… you know, starting with Leaf Concentration."

Asuma chuckled deeply, "Makes you kinda nostalgic."

To his side Kakashi tensed as his own thoughts headed in a direction he did not like. For him nostalgia was something he would not allow himself so he cleared his throat. The sweet notion was not something that he could stomach so easily.

"Asuma… when do you plan to leave?"

For a second Asuma actually wanted to snap at the impolite request to leave but then he understood that the question did not refer to him visiting the Hatake residence.

"Sharp as always" Asuma mumbled while trying to avoid eye contact by staring down in his empty mug. It was indeed true that he had decided to share his intentions with Kakashi first. But somehow he had never found the right time and place. "I plan to leave in a few weeks."

"Any idea where you will go?"

"Some. But I haven't decided yet" Asuma admitted and for a moment they settled once again in silence, before the Sarutobi caught a side glance.

"Actually… I think I could do with some tea as well, want some more?"

"Sure."

°°°

Kakashi put the mugs in the sink, rinsing them with water before putting them aside — along with his thoughts.

For some time now it had been evident to him that Asuma was wearing himself off with the tension between him and his father. While Kakashi respected the Third, his friend too did deserve some recognition — only he would inevitably belie either his own expectations or those of his father in the near future. 

Slowly but surely this underlying conflict surfaced and Kakashi did not know how to consult in such a case. But he could listen and sometimes that was enough to help someone sort out his mind.

' _I am getting involved again_ ' he silently scolded himself as he made his way back to the veranda.

Some time ago the noise of the dogs had faded to the birds greeting the early evening. Stepping outside Kakashi stopped in his tracks to take in the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Piled up and snoring, his summons lay around the little girl in their center. Bull acted as a backrest for Fuu who looked peaceful beneath the dirt, dog salvia and scratches on her face. The others snuggled to her sides with similar content expressions. Every so often a twitch of a paw or a flinching muzzle burst the bubble of calmness.

It was a heartwarming sight though Kakashi realized that whatever he tried in order to get closer to Fuu's mystery came to nothing. This time however his frustration was not paired with anger. Looking at the happy bundle, Kakashi came to realize just how well Fuu blended in with them... and surprisingly with him. However he feared this harmony that Kurenai would love to achieve.

Asuma had not moved from his spot on the edge of the patio, blowing smoke into the golden air filled with flying insects that glittered like precious jewelry in the warm light. By stepping next to him, Kakashi brought the Sarutobi back to the here and now.

"I thought about your plans for the next days and I've been wondering…" Asuma stopped to take another drag of his cigarette. "Why not ask for support? I mean, just this once. It's not like you're the only one who takes an interest in the outcome of this and it won't hurt you. At least not physically."

The image of Fuu's burns flashed in front of Kakashi's eyes. Suddenly the range of evening colors staining the horizon seemed to approach faster, darkening his vision.

' **Does this mean this will happen more often from now on?** '

The aftertaste of his own words were bitter enough to contract his mouth and clench his stomach. Now his own composure from earlier this day seemed laughable to him.

' **A mere no won't stop the possibility from happening.** '

Hopping down from the patio, Kakashi massaged his right shoulder, moving it in circles. He was still sore from the mission as well as from whatever had happened during the night with that damn guardian spirit. Even now he wasn't sure if it had been the right choice to not tell anyone about it, regardless of how this could affect Fuu's status.

"I am serious. As you so nicely accredited to Kurenai earlier, she's pretty crafty with genjutsu. If it's a stamina test, you might ask Gai. He's been sulking ever since you've been too busy with Fuu and declined all contests."

Since Kakashi could hardly deny the last part, he decided to counter with questioning back, "You don't want to offer your abilities to solve the girl's mystery?"

"I could blow her off the Hokage Monument if it helps" the bearded shinobi offered, scratching the stubbles on his chin. "Though I wouldn't want to anger Kurenai any further. You've been stretching the teasing for some time now."

The last statement actually got a snort from Kakashi who had taken a few careful steps towards the sleeping pile of bodies. By looking at Fuu's exhausted heart shaped face, he once again realized just how much he was mired in this mess. It was too late to turn his back, right?

"What" Asuma questioned, sensing immediately that the silver head was up to something.

"It's already late. Fuu still needs a bath to get all the grime off her, not to forget about the thicket on her head… ."

Putting his hands on his knees, Asuma was ready to get up, "Well, then… "

"Thank you… I guess" Kakashi picked up on the line his friend had dropped.

"… You're welcome, _I guess_?"

Kakashi raised his hands to his head, fiddling with something before he turned to Asuma who was surprised to see the forehead protector back in place.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Just make sure that Fuu doesn't fall asleep while she's in the tub — oh! And no foam bath. No matter how much she loves it" Kakashi instructed, crinkles visible around his eye.

"Wha-Wait!"

With a puff of smoke the copy ninja left the speechless Sarutobi alone with the snoring charge in front of him.

"He's gotta be kidding me! ... _Foam bath_?!"

°°°

Kakashi chose the tree in front of the examination room which he had left only a few hours ago. The lights were turned off, so his eye sought the next available light source which happened to be a cramped office right above the dark windows.

Surrounded by high shelves full of filing folders, Kakashi recognized the familiar face of the old medic who had treated Fuu this forenoon.

His face hidden in the shadows of a small desk lamp, he scribbled inside the clinical record of a patient, turning papers while scratching his nose. Despite the unaltered picture, Kakashi could tell that something about the air of the old man was different.

Suddenly stiffening, the medic looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze. In his eyes the copy ninja found not what he was looking for.

This man had been _expecting_ him.

Now the iryo casually took out a pipe, stuffing it with some tobacco, before walking over to the window which he then opened for his visitor.

"Might as well come in" he called, the pipe bobbing up and down in the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

Kakashi followed the invitation though he was no longer sure with whom he was dealing here. This morning he had been paying attention to everything around him — the ANBU, the Root woman, Fuu's injuries… all of the people passing down in the street and down the corridor of the second floor hospital room. But somehow the copy ninja had missed to give this man a complete check over.

"What are you planning to do with the child?" The old iryo leant against the open frame of the window, blocking Kakashi's exit.

They were alone in the office room, the noises of the hospital oddly distant. To Kakashi who was still trying to figure out the motives of his opposite, it felt like a bubble, allowing a sense of privacy.

' _Curious jutsu_ ' the shinobi part of Kakashi noted, but he felt no need to point it out. If the old man wanted to test him, he would wait for a cue to his intentions.

Actually, at some point during Fuu's examination, Kakashi had started to entertain the suspicion that the Third had somehow arranged for this certain medic to tend to his ward.

This man was just too peculiar to be an ordinary hospital employee.

However, despite that eccentric air, Kakashi did not doubt his professional qualification — insecure people tended to be arrogant or prone to idle chatter, but this shell of intimidating asperity needed age and knowledge.

' **Why not ask for support? I mean, just this once.** '

Asuma's words had been floating around Kakashi's head until that moment he finally accepted defeat. Of course the Sarutobi had expected that the silver head would turn to his friends for advice but at that moment he had remembered the lecture the iryo had given him and Kurenai before allowing them to finally leave.

' **You're just groping in the dark since there's no way you know what to do with her.** '

This man was a skilled medic with years of experience, so maybe he could provide Kakashi some clue on where to start with his ward.

With a deep chuckle the medic finally added, "I am curious. You were not what I expected for a guardian."

Listening to the crackling of embers eating away the tobacco inside the pipe, the younger male tried to hide his sudden uneasiness. He knew without further verifying it that the old man was powerful, yet something akin to curiosity held the copy ninja back.

"I was asked to watch over her" Kakashi offered, keeping his voice unconcerned with maybe a tinge of annoyance.

"Certainly" agreed the old man, disregarding the hospital rules by blowing the smoke inside the room. "Truly admirable for such a highly esteemed ninja to take it upon himself to look after a four year old girl that managed to skyrocket the suspicion scale last night… Is this an official mission?"

"In any case, it's confidential."

The iryo raised his hand out of the pockets of his white coat to support the pipe. The upturned corner of his mouth suggested that he was enjoying the sight of a troubled Kakashi, "Ah, of course. Would expect nothing less with such a twee little disaster, walking on two stumbling feet."

Of course this man knew more than letting on.

Suddenly Kakashi felt the urge to swallow — his tongue strangely dry but at the same time... it wasn't. He raised his previously lowered head to meet the dark eyes with his own. This was a ridiculous amount of adrenaline rushing through Kakashi's veins for a situation that did not pose an immediate threat and he wasn't one for sweaty hands.

The same moment realization dawned on him, amusement lit up the lined features of the old man.

"Why the genjutsu?"

Now his annoyance was not only for appearance. Such underhanded methods always spiked his chakra, especially if their usage was of so little avail and only aimed to piss him off.

"Why so shy? Right now you could ask me about my personal opinion, _boy_ , yet you prefer to worry unnecessarily, missing the forest for the trees. Quite amateurish if I dare say."

To this statement Kakashi bristled. On any other day the provocations would simply roll off his shoulders, just not with this setting. This was definitely a bad day for pushing his buttons.

Yet Kakashi had to at least accredit this man a perfect two-faced personality. The rational voice of his mind warned him that all of this was partly an act, so there was no need to get worked up. Both, the old grumpy medic as well as the smooth talk of this provocateur, were only two sides of this man's personality. Surely he could present some more, if necessary.

"Gee… it's such a shame you know. I saw your file, Hatake-boy" the old medic breathed as if this was all way too troublesome to even think about. "And if someone — let's say… a dear old friend — would tell me that a shinobi with a serious case of PTSD hit on the idea of accepting the guardianship of a little girl I would congratulate him to the best joke I've heard in ages."

At this point the iryo waited for Kakashi to give him some kind of response.

' _He expects me to throw a fit or pull back. Guess I should have expected a check-up on my condition. It was careless to go in here unprepared_ ' Kakashi admitted to himself, deciding to take a different approach.

Shifting in his stance, the copy ninja was willing to humor the elder, even if only for the sake of appearances, "I did not believe that you were one for jokes, iryo-san."

The moment Kakashi closed his mouth, he knew that this had been the right way to react. The lines in the face of the old shinobi moved like ripples on the surface of water, his eyes blazing with something akin to acknowledgment.

From previous experience of questionings about his mental affairs, Kakashi knew that at this point the manual said he should react with anger or denial.

"Oh, I am definitely not on the humorous side. I prefer serious situations and I believe we've got quite a lovely one at hand. So tell me… what are your plans concerning this girl?"

By stressing his last words, the old man made quite clear that he would not repeat himself once more. In a way his old face had changed its contours as well as its depth ever so subtly.

It was hard to believe that this was the same man who had put up with a child's attics not long ago. Because right now Kakashi found himself face to face with an old stager of the Konoha Intelligence Division — supposedly a medic who dealt with the questionable shinobi inside the Leaf.

' _So, apparently I've crossed a line to alarm the internal investigation team_ ' Kakashi realized, his mind strangely calm with coming to terms with this new development. ' _I already have the council, Root and Kurenai dogging me, why not add some more fun people to the party?_ '

Inclining his head slightly, Kakashi reached up to scratch his cheek through the mask, "I want to find out about which role she has been allotted in this whole scheme."

"Even though you are barely able to pull yourself together?"

"Maah, so you find it strange that an… _emotionally crippled shinobi who seeks killing and violence as a valve for his ongoing depression_ , accepts a four year old girl as his ward? Here I thought you might appreciate the effort since we both know what my file says — as you see, I do so by heart."

For a moment the old man hid his face in the shadow his desk lamp created.

Kakashi had declared his hand, now it was the turn of the representative of the Intelligence Division. It wasn't as easy to turn the tables when playing against someone with so much experience.

However Kakashi sensed that this man wasn't out to harm Fuu nor himself. There was something about him that could not be compared to Ki rolling off an opponent ready to kill but he wasn't someone Kakashi would easily underestimate.

Suddenly, after the long moment of silence, the previously convincing iryo, snorted with laughter, "I guess I'll loose my bet then. However you can't convince me that you're not in denial, Hatake. You might be on the way to realize just how poorly you've been dealing with your problems up to now, but as soon as you'll get the chance you’ll return to your old ways — the road is already paved."

"May I know your name?"

The interruption seemingly caught the other man off guard, even if it were only his hands that betrayed him. They let go off the window frame he still leant on.

"Sato."

"Well, Sato-san, I now have an idea why you were the one to treat my ward today. For that I want to thank you again" Kakashi spoke honestly. "But I am curious… why did you expect me back in the evening?"

"You're seeking advice since you don't want to have last night's events repeat themselves."

Thinking about the figure of Futaba, Kakashi clenched his jaw though he remained calm. The iryo wasn't talking about the walking guardian spirit, but Fuu's burns.

Yet before Kakashi could open his mouth the old man gave in.

"No, actually that's not quite it" Sato admitted knocking his pipe against the narrow windowsill to empty the ashes onto the backyard. "I gave you a ninety-ten chance."

"What for?"

"What were you thinking on your way to the hospital? And I am not talking about the moment during which you decided to come looking for me. So before you landed on that branch here" the shinobi waved his hand in the direction of the rustling tree, "what were your thoughts? If even for a mere second, tell me."

A part of Kakashi wanted to deny that Sato had touched on a raw nerve. He himself had tried to silence the idea that had cut through his mind scape so suddenly that he almost missed it. Now there was no chance he could get away with lying.

"For a moment I entertained the idea of asking you to take care of Fuu's affair, if you were cooperative, that is."

Kakashi even remembered the exact moment the idea had lifted the spell off him — this strange notion to get involved, to prove that he indeed could help someone without hurting them in the process. Wasn't it easier to push _it_ away before it was too late? During those few seconds before the pang of guilt had turned his stomach upside down, Kakashi had felt free and there was no way that he could overplay that now.

As if this indeed was nothing new to him Sato nodded, "Why did you change your mind?"

"I want to help her. That did not change. I… was dubious about my own chances of helping Fuu."

"And?"

Pausing the younger shinobi decided that this man's attitude was tiring. His annoying questions came so quick; tucked at his thoughts before they made him talk. More than Kakashi would have under normal circumstances.

"It's to prove something to yourself, or am I wrong, boy" prompted the deep voice quietly.

This following statement was accompanied by one of Kakashi's fake smiles, "You're right, Sato-san."

Since the younger shinobi was ready to betray his character by ignoring his irritation as well as the sickening feeling of being cornered, the much older medic showed how this irked him enough by raising one single bushy eyebrow.

"How boring" he grunted with a humorless snort. "Stop playing along... Of course I am right" the iryo's voice cracked as if he was out of breath, "But you gotta tell me, boy. Which one is it?"

"Both. I can't achieve only one, I want both" Kakashi said, feeling as his words left his mouth that this was the absolute truth.

It was then that the clapping of hands caught the copy ninja completely off guard, making him almost flinch as his eye searched the face of the old medic. The broad grin that Kakashi recognized upon his old face was even more surprising since it was absolutely sincere.

Pushing himself of the window frame, Sato said, "Now that you've finally come to terms with yourself, I'll lend you a hand."

"Wait" Kakashi said, furrowing his brows as he tried for a moment to ignore the mixed signals this man had been sending him. Sato was already about to leave the room but turned around again. 

So many questions still called for an answer, so many things had been purposely left in the dark. Yet somehow only the following words found their way outside were, "What about the other ten percent? I take it that you believed I would give up."

"These ten percent you've just earned, Hatake. Give my regards to the _girls_."

It was some time after the old man had left him alone, Kakashi still stared at the now closed door of the office room, wondering how he had gotten himself such a complicated ally.

The meaning of Sato's words hit Kakashi not until he blinked for the first time, "Did he just say _girls_?"


	11. Countdown Part 1

**\- Chapter 11 -**

Countdown Part 1

°°°

**_— 5 days to go —_ **

At five in the morning Kakashi decided to fight off the blankets, giving up on the few more hours of fitful sleep in favor of visiting the memorial stone.

Fuu on the other hand had precious little choice.

Before she could even open her eyes, Kakashi had already stuffed her inside one of his sweaters, tightening the hood around her messy bedhead. For the sake of simplicity, he tied the sleeves together, hence limiting the mobility of his now nicely packaged ward.

At times like these, he missed the advantages of being independent but then again a sleepy Fuu wasn't one for questions.

°°°

As soon as they arrived at the empty clearing, the omnipresent signatures of the ANBU guards faded into the background. Kakashi was grateful that they kept a respectful distance.

In the bluish haze of the rising dawn, the cool air appealing to his skin equaled the prickling rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Moving around eased both the throbbing headache behind his temples as well as his anxiety. Anytime he would prefer the feeling of goosebumps on his skin to the suffocating embrace of his blankets. Not to mention that he was quite fortunate to have a portable heater who had now gone back to sleep in his arms.

Apparently the soft ups and downs on their way had calmed Fuu and now she rested sluggishly against him, as he approached the slab of stone.

"I brought the little troublemaker along. Leaving her at home with only the ninken didn't feel right." Kakashi spoke softly, as if picking up a conversation that had never been interrupted. "She's sleeping peacefully right now, but you'd never believe just how… _scary_ this child can be once she awakens."

Shifting a little in his stance Kakashi found a new unevenness to the familiar ground that he had never noticed before. So he gently patted the soil with his feet — suddenly very aware of every little bump and stone.

Even now Kakashi still wasn't sure if _this_ was… alright.

Thinking about it, the copy ninja never really was, when it came to his ward. From the very beginning he had been apprehensive of allowing someone near him; now he even took her along to his favorite place of refuge.

Oblivious to his discomfort, Fuu continued to breath on his neck in a deep and steady rhythm. Only sometimes she would make a little sound similar to a throaty purr that was probably merely her version of snoring.

"You know, Obito. I never before realized that a sleeping child could be so soothing. It's curious. Whenever I feel like regretting or doubting my decisions, she does… _something_. I can't even explain what exactly, since one of her most outstanding abilities is to trip and fall. Seriously, it's almost frightening how clumsy she is…"

Some of the fondness, with which Kakashi had uttered his last words, got stuck in his throat and he swallowed self-consciously before continuing, "Perhaps it's her childlike innocence that comforts me or even her unsuspecting nature. Her world is so different from ours… When she first discovered that I carried weapons with me, she thought that I liked to collect shiny things — like it was some kind of hobby. The next day I found a shard of glass on my breakfast plate, though, I am still not sure what to think of that. With her little mind she always comes up with the weirdest explanations and despite all the blood I got on my hands she'll grab them readily at anytime. As much as I ought to feel some remorse for allowing this… I don't."

Not long ago Kakashi had been the only one to refrain from touching her freely. Not only because he was uncomfortable with doing so. The simple fact that Fuu drew them all in was enough of a motivation to resist the urge whenever it would arise. Now he knew that it was harmless; believed that _she_ was harmless.

"Fuu's shy… not to say, strangely well-educated for a girl her age. Since the very beginning she's been trying to make things easy for me and sometimes I believe that it's partly my fault for being difficult. Surely you would have been able to make her open up, Obito, have her run around with a carefree smile… One of your goofy grins would suit her just fine, I believe."

For a moment this image defied all the dark thoughts on Kakashi's mind and he felt his lips stretching against the fabric of his mask.

Yesterday's resolution to see this through to the very end had not wavered since. In a way it gave him a sense of support and made him question only his hesitance to accept it. There were enough people out there who were strangely curious about the former servant of the Uchiha.

For a four year old girl, Fuu had acquired quite the fan base…

"Even if I am able to supply enough evidence for everyone to realize that she's innocent, they won't let it go, huh? Not after Fuu managed to raise so many issues" Kakashi breathed with a downcast glance, his darkened gaze tracing the engraved name of his friend. "What do you think, Obito? I am probably the last person who's qualified to look after a child but then again… it works somehow. Who'd have guessed that I would be able to grow attached to this little brat?"

Once again Kakashi dropped his eye, the somber expression upon his face froze for a second before it eased into a snort.

Fuu's face was screwed up with one cord of the hoodie being stuck between her scrunched up nose and pursed lips. The fake mustache danced a little as the girl blew up her cheeks looking all the more adorably ridiculous.

With all the built up guilt and regret, _hope_ was a foreign concept to Kakashi. However… now that it was in his system and fueled his actions, it would be rather foolish to give up on it.

"Quite attached, indeed" he whispered, resting his chin softly on top of her head as Fuu snuggled closer.

°°°

Two hours later, the copy ninja landed as soft-footed as a cat on the rooftop of a small apartment complex. Carefully securing his baggage with one arm before sliding down to the edge of the housetop, he tightened his free hand around the rim of the rain gutter to let himself down onto one of the lower windowsills; cautiously allowing his weight to settle on the brittle board before he knocked against the glass.

The way his breath rose like hot steam from his mask, reminded him that the end of summer was nearing. Just like today, mornings were quite fresh and in the clear air the small sounds of the awakening village travelled far above the roofs. Soon more voices, accompanied by the loud and clumsy feet of civilians, would fill the streets of Konoha with the buzz of day.

Right on cue to his musings, the bundle in his arms stirred and with a little yawn a tousled head emerged out of his arms.

"Mornin' sleepyhead" Kakashi greeted the girl, who now curiously took in her surroundings while rubbing drowsily at her face.

"Good morning, Hatake-sama" she returned with a little dip of her head. "We're at Kurenai's?"

Freeing her wild curls out of the hood, Kakashi decided to share his thoughts with her, "Yes, I have an appointment with the Hokage and I thought you could have some breakfast with her since I won't have time for that."

To say that he had an appointment was actually a lie. However after spending the night tossing around while trying to think of all the possible outcomes of Sato's involvement, Kakashi wanted to have some answers before he started working with the old man.

"It's only a quarter past seven…" Kakashi mused, wondering why the red eyed kunoichi hadn't made her appearance yet.

Turning back, he was surprised to find Fuu chewing on a strand of hair that had escaped one of her loose pigtails.

Asuma had actually braided them for her the evening before, stunning the copy ninja who had expected chaos upon his return. Contrary to what he had pictured in his mind, the girl had already enjoyed a light snack and was happy to be spoiled after the exhausting day. The gruff Sarutobi had cut quite the nice figure of a scolding housewife, straightening Kakashi out for returning so late and effectively leaving him to take care of his ward.

Shaking off his bewilderment, Kakashi returned to the problem at hand; quite literally so.

Once Fuu started gnawing on her own hair like that, one could translate it easily as: ' _I do have a problem, quite a huge one actually, but I don't want to bother you, so I won't say a thing, no matter what you are going to try._ '

Understandably enough, Kakashi was itching badly to just flick her forehead but decided to instead peel away the wisp of hair.

"Kurenai is not a morning person" Fuu pointed out — her words a note of caution mixed with the awe of a person who had picked up on this particular trait by some fearful experience.

To this Kakashi only snorted. After all there was a good reason why he had chosen a window of the kunoichi's apartment which could only be tilted. Even with his quick reflexes, he had merely been able to escape the mad woman the last time she came with a broom at him…

With the glass as a barrier, Kakashi was game enough to knock a second time, however there still was no reaction.

Allowing for a low growl to form in the back of his throat, the silver haired shinobi tried to sense the woman inside her apartment.

Normally he would refrain from invading her personal space like this, despite her rarely returning this favor. Yet no matter how many times he checked all of the rooms, Kurenai was not present.

When Kakashi opened his eye again he found himself the object of earnest worry. Two shining emeralds searched his face before Fuu took a deep breath and reached up to awkwardly pat his head — catching her guardian completely off guard.

Fuu's gaze was unnervingly steady as she nestled back into the crook of his arm, trying to sound reprimanding though her high voice trembled, "I-It's still not very polite to enter another home through the window."

' _So that's the crux of the matter._ '

"You might be unaware of it, but having you around gives me a free pass to all kinds of nonsense" Kakashi informed her; again with a hint of fondness. "And I plan to make full use of this as long as you're still well-behaved and cute."

Fuu accepted his explanation with a pensive nod, almost as if she was indeed not sure how much longer she would behave. Kakashi who had tried to check the surrounding streets for Kurenai's signature, caught the movement from the corner of his eye. Quickly he observed his ward with a very troubled expression.

The girl, who was now sufficiently awake to plot her little rebellion, raised her arms to inspect what she was wearing. Shaking her limbs a little, the long sleeves were dangling in front of her. 

"Bear with it for now" Kakashi requested.

A quick look inside her closet this morning had shown him a terrific selection of pink, frilly dresses; nothing else. Some part of him was quite certain that the _generous_ purchaser of those gifts had his humiliation in mind. He wouldn't touch those pieces even if his life depended on it.

So a sweater it was.

"Since Kurenai is probably on a mission, I guess I'll have to take you with me to the Hokage" her silver haired guardian sighed and pinched Fuu's nose as if it was her fault that the kunoichi wasn't available.

Quickly checking for any people passing by in the street below them, Kakashi hopped down as soon as he spotted a gap. This earned himself a happy squeal from the light bundle.

A small grin, tired but definitely content, formed beneath the mask of the copy ninja as he started walking towards the village center. No matter how many times Kakashi elicited a spark of childish glee from his ward, it would always light up his mood as well.

During their short stop to grab some onigiri for breakfast, Kakashi sensed one of the tailing signatures getting closer. He flared his chakra in a silent warning for the female from Root, feeling mild irritation since she had gotten quite bold; testing his patience with closing in now and then.

With a gentle tuck at his flak jacket, Fuu brought him back to the here and now, "I can walk by myself now, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi easily complied with her wish by setting her down. After glancing up and down her frame, the copy ninja chuckled softly. The child looked more like a walking hoodie than anything else and surely she would trip on the hem of it — he gave her about five steps.

As soon as Fuu sensed that he was making fun of her, she blew up her cheeks like a puffer fish while sending him a glare that was at least as prickly as the skin of said animal. Kakashi however only shrugged, before grabbing their food and motioning for her to start walking.

One hobbling step, two hobbling steps … Fuu made it up to the checkout before going for the first floor slide.

If it weren't for the stern gaze of the elder cashier lady, who muttered something about ' _irresponsible parents'_ , Kakashi would have definitely taken a second to enjoy the sight of his ward lying sprawled out on the floor.

Instead he picked the girl up, quickly stuffing her mouth with one of the onigiri to nip her protest in the bud. People tended to get the wrong idea when they heard a child using honorifics like _sama_.

While the old hag was still far from pleased with this treatment, Kakashi quickly rolled up the sleeves and hem of the dark blue sweater before helping Fuu from the counter again so he could pay their food. He already had an idea what the cashier would say if she saw that the girl was still in her PJs below.

In front of the shop, Fuu tried to smoothen down the wild hair of hers, using the window at the storefront as a mirror. Passing her, Kakashi couldn't resist to undo her futile efforts while using the same hand to navigate her head in the right direction.

Determined to prove that she was now able to walk steadily on her own feet, Fuu quickly scuttled out of his reach while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like " _mean Hatake-sama_ ". 

Before the _mean Hatake-sama_ could however respond, he felt a breath of wind touching his shins.

In a split second, the he avoided the well-aimed kick by tilting backwards, one hand shooting out to support his back flip while holding onto his rice ball with the other. What he had seen out of the corner of his eye, was enough to give him an idea about who had been trying to bring him down so ungracefully.

At some point he should have probably expected some kind of ambush.

"Ha! Of you, my youthful rival, I expect nothing less!" The deep voice resounded between the closely spaced houses; turning the heads of some people. "I missed! However today I will finally challenge you with all of my manly pride!"

Of course there was no second guessing about who was shouting those kind of declarations so early in the morning.

While flashing the skirts of some old ladies with the gust of wind he produced on his way, Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival appeared in front of them in a flash of green.

Even Fuu forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be sulking and rose to her tiptoes to whisper to her guardian, "It's the other elite ninja?"

The expression on her face wavered between the ever present curiosity of hers and mild disbelieve. The second of these notions, Kakashi would back up any time; especially now that Gai's proudly puffed-out chest suggested that the girl's words had gone right to his head. Of course he had heard her.

"Yes, indeed, my lovely little flower bud with the weird dress!" It was somehow beside the point to explain the definition of unsuitable clothing to Gai. Fuu only frowned for a moment before easily shrugging it off — deciding that it wasn’t worth it. “Feast your eyes on the manliness of the sublime green beast of Konoha!"

He actually gave her a moment to do so.

"But I am here to challenge your guardian and I won't take no for an answer! I will let the power of youth explode to defeat him" Gai boasted with his almost overbearing self confidence while striking one of his poses — Kakashi knew, without actually looking up. Gai couldn't do without.

So the copy ninja only stared blankly at the tip of the finger pointing at him, almost accusingly so, before blinking, "Err… what was that?"

"Damn you, Kakashi! Stop acting so cool!"

Fuu, on the other hand, had never witnessed this tactic of her guardian before.

"He said that he wants to challenge you" she provided helpfully, looking up to await Kakashi's reaction now that he knew what his friend was about.

One sole gray eye intimated that her guardian already knew what that weird body suite ninja wanted from him, therefore deciding to feign ignorance. This confused Fuu even further.

Kakashi on the other hand considered his possibilities, coming to an uncomfortable conclusion, "Fuu-chan, would you say that I am a good guardian?"

The child who had looked up to him by leaning her head back, quickly sobered up.

That sweet voice; not to forget that he had called her Fuu _-chan_. Her mind started reeling while trying to process that she was once again in trouble — with the last time still fresh in her mind.

Nobody would be able to forget the shadows of eight howling ninken darkening the sky before descending upon oneself with loud barks.

Somehow Fuu found it difficult to swallow, "Y-Yes, Hatake-sama."

"And I am sure that nobody could possibly surpass me?"

Since she didn't trust her voice, Fuu shook her head vehemently. Realizing that she was unable to stop by herself, Kakashi tightened the grip on her head, before scratching gently over her scalp. Below his fingers and their gentle ruffling, Fuu calmed down considerably.

Shifting his attention back to his comrade in front of him, Kakashi shrugged now uninterested, "I guess you've lost that challenge before we've even started, Gai."

"That's hardly fair! I won't allow you to declare yourself as the winner before I even had the chance to prove myself, Kakashi!" Gai objected, raising a fist to underline both his words as well as the determination burning around him. Outstretching one hand to Fuu he declared, "Come over here, my blossoming flower bud! Let me teach you about the greatest guardian you shall ever lay your youthful eyes upon!"

Then Fuu did something that Kakashi had never witnessed before.

She _sighed_ , long and deeply, while mustering the peculiar man in front of her who had knelt down while clicking his tongue to decoy her like some runaway cat.

Kakashi felt the side of his mouth twitching as he realized that his ward was mirroring one of his own expression — disbelief, mixed with unwillingness as well as tinge of awareness that all the other passersby were watching them. A small part of him was strangely proud seeing her troubled little face.

Before making her first steps towards her new short-time guardian however, Fuu looked up for his approval.

"It's completely up to you. I am fine either way" Kakashi muttered, running his thump between her eyebrows to smoothen out the crease.

With a tiny smile Fuu signified that she would be all right, so he let go, straightening his back while pushing back his queasy conscience as he watched her disappear from his side.

"That's the spirit" Gai sheered her on, flashing Kakashi a superior smile.

"I'll be back as soon as possible" Kakashi promised, making sure to use his most reassuring voice. "Oh, and Gai… usually kids are perfectly capable to voice what the like and dislike. Just a hint."

With a casual wave of his hand Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Surely, Fuu would be fine…

°°°

"So, my dear lovely ward… whose name I forgot though I am quite sure that I met you before — since I won't ignore a hint simply because my hip rival gave it to me — What would you like to do?"

"Um… I am not quite sure… what do _you_ suggest, Maito-sama?"

"Sama? I like that! Well… Oh, what's that? A swing! Surely you would love to swing, right?"

"I've never been on a swing before."

"Haha! I'll push you high enough to touch your dreams, my youthful little flower bud!"

°°°

When he heard a knock on the door of his office, Hiruzen was surprised to spot Kakashi. With one glance he could tell that the silver haired shinobi was still quite exhausted, if not even more than two days ago. Surely the pressure was rising; just like the number of people chewing off the ear of the village head, inquiring about the strange little girl.

After respectfully bowing to the Hokage, the young man straightened his back and the look of his sole eye was cautious to say the least.

"I didn't expect that you would come to see me so soon, Kakashi" the Third welcomed his ANBU captain. Returning his gaze to the building applications on his desk, he raised one hand to rub at his temple. "I hope everything's fine with your ward?"

Unexpectedly the casual question stole Kakashi's thunder for a moment; enough to ensure that appropriate attention was paid to his presence. The Sarutobi's wary gaze now was fixed on the black and green frame of the copy ninja.

However he quickly pacified his leader, "Fuu's fine, I believe. I left her in the care… well I left her with Gai."

"Oh, I see. Surely one extraordinary experience" the Third hummed with amusement settling in his features. He relaxed visibly now that there was no immediate danger calling for his action. "However this leads me to believe that I owe this visit to an equally extraordinary reason, aren’t I right? Using last resorts…"

Contrary to Hiruzen's expectations, Kakashi was neither impatient nor uncomfortable. It seemed that as quickly as the thought of his ward's whereabouts had caused him uneasiness, he now switched to one of his professional expressions — no emotion betraying what little was visible of his face.

"I would like to talk about a shinobi named Sato."

The Sarutobi's hand stopped in its movements, the brush he had just picked up, hovering above the document he was about to sign. Putting it aside carefully, the old shinobi sank back into his chair. His movements appeared deliberately slow to the eyes of the man in front of him, as if he was buying some time to organize his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, the Third readied himself for the inevitable, "So he approached you?"

"I'd say he approached Fuu."

Placing his elbows tentatively on the edge of the table while making sure not to knock over the open inkwell, Hiruzen leant against his interlocked hands.

Normally Kakashi was someone to get straight to the point, sometimes not leaving enough time for his opposite to catch his breath. Only on rare occasions he had come to seek advice of the Sandaime and the uncomfortable tension in the silver haired shoulder's served as an indication that this was an important matter for him.

"To think that he would actually get involved surprises me just as much as the revelation about his true occupation probably sprang a trick on you."

"If you're talking about him being part of the Interrogation Department, _yes_. I'd further deduce that he's one for internal affairs since he's perfectly up to date with my file. Not everyone gets his hands on the data of fellow comrades. Even with ANBU status."

The Sandaime simply closed his eyes in affirmation, grumbling a little to himself.

Lines, that had deepened through years of finding solutions for every problem — be it simple or complex, rearranged with a change of the expression upon his face.

With a quirk in the corner of his mouth, the Hokage suddenly spoke up, "Well, what did he look like?"

"… Well, I'd say he's around his sixties, dark eyes, white hair and about the same height as me. There was a rather prominent birthmark inside his left ear" the copy ninja remembered though he could hardly fathom what the Hokage was getting at.

"Huh… so the same height as you. Does he still have a full head of white hair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I was asking you, if his hair was still thick or already thinning. So?"

Feeling a muscle twitching beneath his eye, Kakashi tried to remain unaffected, "Pretty thick, I'd say. May I ask what these questions are about, my Lord?"

Instead of the much anticipated answer, the Third just chuckled while pushing himself up. Somehow the notice of Sato's appearance was enough to light up the mood of the older shinobi. With an amused smirk upon his face the Hiruzen picked up his hat and one of the scrolls from his desk.

"Let me tell you, Kakashi… to pique this man's interest one has to be quite outstanding, not to say extraordinary. You should gladly accept it as a compliment. Sato has a medical background and I am pretty sure that he's got quite some knowledge on fuinjutsu. That alone should be quite helpful to get to the bottom of that little girls appearance and charm. Sato poses no threat to your little ward, so if he has offered you his help, take it. You won't get a second chance."

The Sarutobi passed the confused shinobi on his way to the door, "I have to go now but keep me updated on your ward's progress. Have a nice day, Kakashi, and give my regards to Fuu-chan."

°°°

"wheeeeeEEEE!"

"Wha— ugh-“

"Oh! Hatake-sama, you're back already! Thanks for catching me… um, um! Did you see that just now?!"

"Yes, did you see that Kakashi? That's what I call the ' _Voyage of the Little Butterfly_ '! So youthful!"

"… and I'd call it ' _misusing a swing as a slingshot to shoot kids across the playground_ ', Gai — seriously? …Are you alright, Fuu?"

"Of course, Hatake-sama! I had no idea that a swing could be so much fun! It was so fast at first that I was already flying before I knew what was happening to me, like _whooosh_!"

"…"

"Flying is so much fun, Hatake-sama! You should try it too!"

"… Maah, why do I feel like I've lost?"

°°°

Somewhere between the scene on the playground and the Hatake residence, Kakashi was finally able to digest the fact that his ward had taken a _liking_ to Gai. Him of all people. This was both worrisome and if he was honest… _shocking._

A small part of him even felt reluctant to accept the fact that his so called rival had managed to make Fuu happy.

Even now there was a cheerful bounce to her waddling steps as she tried to keep up with his long stride while looking like an oversized penguin. Listening to the unfamiliar tune Fuu was humming, Kakashi contemplated Asuma's offer to blow her off the Hokage monument, just to outgo his rival.

Then again that might be a tad bit too drastic… for now. Especially since someone was already awaiting them on the front porch; none too patiently at that.

"So, you finally return" a grumpy voice rumbled from the shadows before they came face to face with an ill-humored Sato.

If not for the distinct snarky signature, Kakashi would have had a hard time recognizing the old man.

Sato had exchanged his white coat for a _breathtaking_ ensemble. Above a green turtleneck, he wore a shirt with a… garish orange and blue floral pattern that revealed the beginnings of a paunch. And to cap it all, literally so, there was a straw hat sitting on his head — although the brim couldn't possibly overshadow Sato's prominent nose which protruded from the shade, looking like a wrinkly potato.

"Morning, Sato-san. Frankly speaking, I didn't expect you to arrive so early" Kakashi welcomed the other shinobi with a drooping eye.

Fuu on the contrary stood with her mouth slightly agape which was uncharacteristically rude of her, so Kakashi shook his leg to which she was clinging. With a blush rising to her cheeks, she hurried to greet their guest with a deep bow while stumbling over the usual phrases of civility.

"I thought we might as well get started as soon as possible, since we're on a tight schedule. Waiting does nobody any good, especially with those nasty bugs you attracted, girl" Sato droned none too happily, ignoring Fuu who took his words literally and was now checking frantically for any insects that might be crawling on her. "I hope you haven't eaten anything, child. Having one's pathways cleaned is no sissy stuff."

If possible the awkward atmosphere grew even more tense and uncomfortable and Fuu's answer was to take a step back while her hair bristling like the fur of a cat.

Kakashi who felt sorry for not forewarning the girl, finally broke the uncomfortable tension with fake cheerfulness, "Maah, shall we go inside? This is probably not something to discuss outside…"

°°°

"So… you've payed a visit to our dear Lord Hokage earlier today."

As soon as Fuu had disappeared, the impatient grumpiness dripped off Sato's face like sweet honey. Again he appeared to be younger with the change of his personality, so Kakashi followed his movements with a hint of wariness as he lifted his hand to take off the boater. 

To Kakashi's sensitive ears, the rustling of the straw was uncomfortably loud in the silence between them.

While inspecting the empty walls of the living room, Sato noted with one side of his mouth lifted, "Since we have the same goal for now, let's put aside your petty investigation concerning me and I'll readily cut back on pointing out your many faults, Hatake."

"I would say that this is rather considerate of you, Sato-san, but then again… I believe that those words would be even less honest than the multitude of personalties you display so generously."

"Says the boy who can't even accept all facets to his own character" Sato returned as if he had expected some remark of the kind sooner or later.

"But in that case I would have to accept all of my… _many faults,_ those which you so kindly remind me of every once in while."

"Eh" the older shinobi scoffed amused. "Acting like this, you're almost fun. But… aren't you going to ask, how we'll go about this matter?"

Kakashi swallowed the childish ' _no_ ' with some difficulty while feeling the tinge of annoyance that he slowly started to associate with Sato. They've met only three times but if that old man continued to provoke him on daily basis, Kakashi was sure that he'd develop some kind of allergy — similar to those _meaningful_ conversations Kurenai tried on him from time to time.

"Sorry for the wait" Fuu chirped as she popped up behind her guardian, slightly out of breath.

She had put on some of her own clothes, making Kakashi wonder silently where she had found something that wasn't pink and frilly. Just then it dawned upon him that Kurenai must have casted a genjutsu on the wardrobe to fluster him.

Fuu's big eyes shifted uncertainly from her guardian to the blinding appearance of their guest; completely oblivious to the crackling tension between the two grown ups. Nevertheless she felt the need to offer some hospitality, "Would you like some tea, Sato-sama?"

"Maybe later" the old man grumbled before lifting her on top of the dining table.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably as he witnessed Fuu stiffening. It had taken him some time to finally coax her into playing along. Something about the idea of ' _just_ _a couple of fun medical tests_ ', as Sato had put it, didn't really appeal to the girl.

' **If he has offered you his help, take it. You won't get a second chance.** '

The Sandaime's words still held Kakashi back, planting hope in the depths of his stomachs — right next to the pit where his doubts caused him uneasiness.

In front of him, both the old man and the girl were midway through a staring contest which the medic with the head _full of white hair_ won by poking Fuu's side.

Part of Kakashi's brain was still trying to find any hint in the cryptic words of the Hokage but for now a toupee was the only explanation he could come up with. At least one, that explained why the Hokage thought Sato's appearance to be so funny.

"Your guardian will now look for a few things I need and in the meantime, let's see if everything's healed" the old man informed the girl as he took a seat in front of her.

Fuu's eyes widened with a surge of panic, seeking her guardian's sole one to assure herself that he wasn't going to leave her alone with this strange man who wanted to experiment on her.

"What do you need" Kakashi asked, trying to push the words as calmly as he could through his gritted teeth.

"A bowl with cold water plus a napkin and something sugary for her circulation."

"Fine. I'll be right back, Fuu" Kakashi mumbled, his voice thick with the unspoken promise that no harm would come to her.

Some part of him knew that he should stay with her; tell her that this man was actually here to help them. However the copy ninja wasn't ready to show anyone just how much he cared. Not even Fuu herself.

Back inside the living room Fuu tried to avoid the dark gaze of the old medic deliberately, as if this could postpone the inevitable. Like this she missed the mindful gaze that was for the first time addressing her as a person and not a patient.

"You probably don't know it, girly, but you've got your guardian wrapped around your little finger" Sato whispered as a sideline while raising a hand to check upon Fuu's inner gates, content that no new burns had appeared. "I will now check your CPS."

"What's a _CPS_ " Fuu questioned, unsure what to make of the first part.

"The Chakra Pathway System… so nothing that will hurt. Just breathe in —" the old medic commanded, his voice once again almost gentle. He touched her forehead with both his index and middle finger, "— and out. Now it might tickle a bit; just ignore it … yes that's it, in… and out."

While Fuu closed her eyes to concentrate on both the warm sensation as well as the calming instructions, Kakashi returned. His dark grey eye focused on his ward's face — or to be precise, on the point where Sato touched her.

As he placed down the water bowl and strawberries, which were still left over from yesterday, he noticed the sour expression upon the medic's face.

"No changes in her condition" Sato observed with a hint of disenchantment. "Still no chakra but she's alive and kicking."

"I don't believe that the lack of any new injuries is a reason for disappointment, Sato-san."

The old man shrugged off the piercing glare Kakashi had sent his way before returning with an annoyed air, "No, but it doesn't help our purposes either now, does it?"

Finally sensing that the atmosphere between them was anything but friendly, Fuu blurted out the first question that came to her mind, "May… may I know what these purposes are? If it's not… asking to much…"

Instead of answering her, Sato now shot Kakashi an inquiring look, "Well, what are our _purposes_ , Hatake boy?"

The way the medic pronounced his p's made it quite clear that he disapproved of Kakashi's decision to leave Fuu in the dark; the consonants almost shot like projectiles from the thin wrinkly lips.

"We want to find the reason behind those burns" Kakashi said, completely ignoring how Sato's features hardened. "I already explained to you that everyone has chakra. Even people who decide to live as civilians have a tiny amount. You being an exception makes everyone curious."

"Oh" Fuu uttered, apparently surprised that anyone would find her interesting, not to mention that she should be special. Pondering a little, she started chewing on her bottom lip before revealing, "I don't have any chakra because Futaba needs it. But I am fine without it! I … I wouldn't even know what to do with it…"

"Ah, so you're sayin' that your guardian spirit… _uses_ your chakra" Sato followed up while scratching his scrubby chin.

Kakashi picked up on how he put his emphasis not on the fact that Fuu claimed to have a guardian spirit, but what she supposedly did with Fuu's chakra. Again he wondered silently why Sato would simply believe this story; clearly others beside Kakashi himself, had problems doing so.

But then again…

' **Give my regards to the _girls_.** '

That old man knew something. Which of course he wasn't ready to reveal just yet.

Instead Sato leant back in his chair, "Well, let's find out about that. Take of your shirt, lass."

After a second of hesitation Fuu struggled out of her top, now only in her white undershirt.

"I am going to prick your skin —" Sato actually did so before the girl even discovered the needle in his fingers, "— it hurts a bit but I'll heal it as soon as I am done."

With quick movements, Sato grazed his own fingertip and placed it on the little red dot that blossomed just above the top of her sternum.

Fuu stayed silent during the whole process, searching the old man's face now that his eyes were closed. There was a deep crease between his bushy eyebrows which looked like a pair of hairy caterpillars. For a moment the girl frowned before she was easily mesmerized by how they wiggled slightly in concentration.

Slowly Fuu raised her hand to touch them.

Kakashi who was pretty sure that Sato would not appreciate Fuu touching him without any prior warning, approached her cautiously, trying to get her attention. That man was a shinobi after all, the paunch and weird clothes aside, and shinobi were not necessarily fond of surprises.

However before Kakashi could stop his ward, Sato raised his free hand and flicked hers away almost casually before growling, "Tch, wrong gate. Now… which one next? _Kaimon_."

' _Gate of Opening_ ' Kakashi thought, wondering what the old man was trying to achieve.

This time Fuu flinched as Sato pierced her forehead before he once again lifting his finger to cover the wound with his own. Never before had Kakashi witnessed someone performing this kind of technique and once he wasn't pressed for time, he would definitely try to find out more about this strange old man.

Exchanging blood didn't seem like something a… _modern_ medic would do; considering the risk of contagion.

"Ahh…" the medic suddenly sighed, a satisfied smirk parting the lines on his face like a curtain. "Now this is interesting. I need a second pair of eyes, so take off that headband."

Kakashi was well aware that Fuu's pupils were darting between the two men, unsure whether they would share their discovery with her.

Loosening the knot behind his head, Kakashi revealed his scared eye and Sato beckoned him over with an impatient wave of his hand, the dark eyes never leaving the tense frame of the girl in front of him, "The scars are indeed remnants of a seal. Though it's no longer active as it seems.“

"A seal?" Fuu's tiny voice interrupted his deep rumble. "Wha-what'ssss… hm… ."

After a few seconds of a futile fight, her wide green eyes disappeared below her heavy eye lids and Kakashi was by her side to support her suddenly limp body.

"I didn't know about that" Sato defended himself, without breaking the contact between Fuu's forehead and his finger. Kakashi had accused him of as much with a rise of his Ki.

However before Kakashi could retort, his Sharingan detected chakra pouring into his wards body. Carefully placing Fuu down on the table, he was surprised to witness energy flooding her.

Next to him Sato had sensed the changes as well, though his voice was grave as he observed, "This is not her own chakra."

"No" Kakashi affirmed and couldn't help but clench his teeth. "This signature belongs to a man, a traveller I met… ."

Finally the old man looked up to him without the usual sneer. For a moment it almost appeared as if he was uncomfortable about something before he inquired, "The one who send you to the hospital?"

"Yes, he —" in a rare moment of a mutual truce Kakashi was about to tell this old medic about what that strange traveller had told him, yet something else caught his attention.

Fuu was still unconscious but with horror the copy ninja discovered that there was something moving and stretching beneath her skin.

Kakashi fueled his Sharingan with the sudden surge of fear to see that Fuu's frame was nothing but a blur, shifting and shivering. Beneath her white skin there were black lines, coiling like living snakes while pushing against the thin barrier. It almost seemed as if every beat of Fuu's heart sparked them with life; allowing them to grow until they reached her little fingertips and her pale face.

"What is this" Kakashi whispered, his hands moving across her skin to find a way to stop this.

"Another seal" Sato answered without the usual superiority in his voice. With little noise he rose from the chair to get a better look at the darkness that spread like some kind of disease through Fuu's body. "A very powerful one at that."

Mumbling to himself in deep and low pitches, the old man continued while absentmindedly scratching the light stubbles on his chin, "It apparently doesn't hurt her... The way it eases through her body though... it's almost like it's _alive_."

"I've never seen something like this before" Kakashi admitted while the heaviness of his mind weighted down on his words. "With the way it continuously moves, it's hard to tell how it functions."

"Whoever put this seal on your little ward, Hatake, weaved it inside her blood and now it has become a part of her. It was activated with my chakra entering into the child's bloodstream which apparently triggered a safeguard mechanism that reduced her body functions. However before the shutdown, I was able to sense that there was indeed another presence. Almost as if there's a person hiding inside this girl's body. It's rather curious."

"But how is it possible to create a seal that fuses with her blood" Kakashi asked aloud, balking at the fact that everything he had learned about fuinjutsu was being questioned right now. "To what did the caster apply the seal?"

"If it were inside her blood, the effect would wear off quickly. Naturally blood replenishes itself continuously so whatever functions it activated or blocks should be disabled. Since it causes her no physical harm, the question about her _guardian spirit_ is much more important. To allow for two souls to reside in one body, it takes great self-control on both sides or — to make things easy — a seal. This appears to be such a crafty fuinjutsu, crafty enough that is, to work itself around the old one which had had its day. However the way this girl talked about her shy protector leads me to believe that this is not to protect them from each other... tch!"

"Is there a way to find out? Without hurting Fuu of course."

Sato finally disconnected his fingers from Fuu's forehead as well as let go of her chin by which he had held her up. The sigh he finally heaved from the depth of his lungs sounded as tired and old as he actually looked like.

"No-pe" he shrugged, the ' _p_ ' once again popping from his lips. "It's not possible."

Now Kakashi furled his silver eyebrows as an uncomfortable feeling crept up on him.

Sato however continued, seemingly unaffected, "Nobody should be able to survive the procedure of having that many seals placed upon and inside one's body. That's the one impossible thing —the other… well, let’s say that ' _undoing_ ‘ it, would require to drain her body completely which of course would inevitably _kill_ her. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"


	12. Countdown Part 2

**\- Chapter 12 -**

Countdown Part 2

°°°

"It appears as though Futaba's lost her fire" the taller of the two man sighed with disappointment. "Normally you could see that girl walking straight from one disaster right to the next — leaving behind a fascinating splatter of chaos and death… Oh, you must have witnessed the natural catastrophe that calls herself _Fu-ta-ba_ to understand the art of human self-destruction. She's the very concept of it."

Below the village scattered its many lights as if to rival the spangled sky above; radiating the promise of peace with blindingly bright colors. The man understood why Futaba had chosen this place although at the same time her naïveté like always never failed to amuse him.

From their spot, both men could feel the vibrations of hundreds of people moving around, oblivious to the fact that two individuals had gotten quite close to their borders. Not to mention that there was an instable soul amongst them who was hiding behind the mask of an innocent child.

"Besides the beauty of it, there's this pattern" the man breathed softly, choosing his words with care before letting them rise as clouds in the crisp air. "She runs, runs, runs… to find shelter, eventually. Once settled, she doesn't show until someone flushes her like an animal; lures her out from her foolish hiding spot of choice. It always works that way and once you corner her, that's when the real fun starts."

With a smile gracing his lips, he shook his head as if the last words had evoked his fondest memories. "My favorite child… or should I call her the _perfect_ child? It's hard to distinguish between those two since I find her both charming and useful. Mostly useful though since she is the last piece to the puzzle. Soon I will reap what I sowed. I've been waiting for so… very … _long_ …"

Despite the wistful touch to both his face and voice, Hiroko could hardly hide the playfulness that was the medium of his very being. It showed in the quirk of his mouth and the dimples that had already charmed countless unsuspecting minds. Yet as he traced the outlines of the buildings, there was a heat burning in his eyes, betraying the air of calm surrounding him.

"So she'll end up dead?" interjected the hitherto silent male after a moment's thought. Rather than hesitating, there was almost something hopeful in the way his eyes clung to Hiroko's profile.

"Of course" the answer came without missing a beat. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to achieve an important goal. Despite being so very entertaining in all her flaws, your sister must die" Hiroko mused with the air of a person who couldn't be bothered to put any regret in his voice. "I am sorry if it upsets you, though it's not like you actually care, do you?"

"To me she's a stranger who's only worth her purpose."

Finally turning to look at his son, Hiroko consented with a gracious nod of his head, "True, my boy. A shame though it is…"

The adolescent shifted a little to return the pensive expression with one of his own, "Entering Konoha might pose a problem though."

"With the proper incentive, we won't have to take any risks. Considering Futaba's predicament, there are only few options left. One of these days she'll have to either flee or risk to get caught."

"What if she ends up in the hands of the Hidden Leaf?"

"Now, now" Hiroko responded with a hearty chuckle. "My daughter is nobody you should underestimate… The reason why I know her so well is that she fascinates me. Her mind is sharp and her greatest weakness is at the same time her strength. Futaba will do everything to protect what is dear to her. Something even I had to acknowledge at some point… However similar circumstances will soon put her under a lot of pressure. So tell me, when will they start the interrogation of my cutie-pie Fuu?"

°°°

**_— 4 days to go —_ **

°°°

"I would like to try something" Kakashi muttered as Fuu returned from the kitchen with her eyes fixed upon the steaming cup she carried with her.

Carefully placing the hot coffee in front of her guardian, the girl consciously touched the small patch on her forehead before eying Kakashi. For some reason she had not been very amused by the turn of yesterday's events — awakening after the little experiment with a major headache. To smooth her ruffled feelings, Kakashi had decided to go through some of his own ideas before inviting Sato over again.

Accepting the inevitable, Fuu puffed her cheeks a little before assuring, "No needles?"

"Only if you will keep Sato's involvement a secret from Kurenai" Kakashi considered after a moment of thought — making his offer sound as generous as he could. That he had not even been planing on using such nasty objects, was besides the point.

Giving Fuu a moment to contemplate his deal, Kakashi quickly took a sip of his coffee now that she was distracted. Never had she tried to take a look at his face intentionally — but being the nosy four year old that she was, it would attract her eyes from time to time.

"I won't tell Kurenai. She wouldn't like it anyway" Fuu observed wisely while Kakashi tried to hide his smirk. Sometimes even he found his ward's good intentions adorable.

"So I want to check if there are any changes in your chakra pathway system. Since we can't just examine the natural flow, I'll will try to set up a normal circulation with my own chakra."

Fuu nodded slowly, her ponytail bouncing energetically before she moved closer.

"You only need to outstretch your hands… yes, just like that." Carefully Kakashi took them in his own — rough fingers engulfing her small ones before his eye scanned the notes on the table behind her for one last time. "My chakra has other properties than Sato's though it shouldn't make that much of a difference."

Fuu blushed to the touch, trying to hide how much she savored the contact. "What is your chakra like?"

"My natural affinity is lightening" Kakashi explained and was surprised to find Fuu brightening with excitement. "What? You actually like it?"

"I _love_ lightening! It's just like a tree growing out from the clouds — only that it's white and disappears… before it reappears — but it's _soo_ beautiful!"

Unable to push away the tender feeling that spread inside his chest, Kakashi raised a brow at his ward, "So you're telling me that you're not afraid of the thunder?"

"Uh-uh" Fuu decidedly shook her head, her voice now showing hints of pride. "I like how it rumbles! It sounds a bit like a hungry tummy — a huuuuge one!"

Realizing not for the first time that the girl possessed quite a vivid imagination, Kakashi wondered just where she had picked up those ideas. Maybe the other servants had been too busy to explain such phenomenons to her — allowing her curious mind to make things up on its own.

Squeezing Fuu's hands once to calm her down, Kakashi leant towards her. "Well, then let's get started."

Bobbing her head with excitement, Fuu finally turned her attention back to their joined hands.

It wasn't long until she felt the first shock as a buzzing warmth travelled through her body. It felt like fingers that quickly yet at the same time gently traced her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps. It was not that different from Kurenai teasing her by blowing against her neck, so Fuu wasn't able to stifle her giggle.

Kakashi who had been careful not to stress her small frame, allowed for more chakra to speed up the circulation inside his ward's body. All this while monitoring the stream with his Sharingan.

To be honest, the copy ninja did not expect to find anything unusual. This was also part of the standard hospital procedure, so many medics had already worked with their chakra on the girl. Kakashi wanted to confirm that there were no aftereffects from her passing out yesterday, as well as to explore a bit for himself.

It was a completely new experience for him. Normally even he couldn't roam another system so freely without meeting opposition. So with time and Fuu's calm heartbeat, Kakashi grew bolder. Small shocks, not strong enough to interfere the neural network, allowed him to specifically energize the gates.

With his unanswered questions in mind, the copy ninja returned to the point of yesterday's discovery.

_Kaimon_ \- The Gate of Opening.

Careful not to trigger the safeguard mechanism yet again, Kakashi tried to analyze the surrounding chakra points. Somehow it was odd that despite Fuu's inability to address them, they were in good shape and quickly adjusted to his chakra.

With his focus on the flow of energy, Kakashi felt like being awakened from a deep slumber as Fuu's fingers twitched inside his grasp. A physical experience after long minutes of spiritual exploring only heightened his senses and so the small movement resembled a slap on his palm, making him loose his focus for only a second.

Though this was all it took for the gathered chakra to seep inside Fuu's system.

And then it came back. At once.

So the next thing the copy ninja knew was that he was flung back — first hitting the backrest of the couch before rudely meeting the floorboards behind the piece of furniture.

Strange lights twinkled below his closed eyelids as the shinobi lay face down on the hard floor, trying to regain his senses. For a confusing moment his mind tried to find the most ridiculous explanations before it settled for the possibility of a collision with a concrete wall at full speed.

' _That's not it…_ ' Kakashi thought when finally the more rational side of his brain bounced back.

Carefully he sat up to calm the nauseous feeling, as well as to check that he wasn't hurt. His whole body felt like it had gone to sleep and now there was this near painful feeling of reawakening his limbs.

"Ha- ** _hick_** -Hatake-sama?"

"I am fine…" the copy ninja wheezed as he quickly stood up to make his way over to his ward. The funny feeling in his stomach settled however when he saw that she was not visibly hurt. "You okay, Fuu?"

"I- ** _hick_** thi- ** _hick_** so." The girl looked as if she had just placed her finger inside an electrical plug; her hair a wild crackling mess while the hiccups shook her whole body. "But I don't- ** _hick_** think we should- ** _hick_** try that… again, Hata- ** _hick_** -ke-sama."

It was then that Kakashi realized with a jolt that this had been Fuu's own doing. How else could his own chakra backfire and send him flying?

Four year old girl with no chakra: **1**

Trained shinobi with a Sharingan, member of ANBU with years of experience: **0**

" ** _Hick_**."

°°°

**_— 3 days to go —_ **

°°°

"I am sorry" was all Kakashi could say as the red eyes of the kunoichi settled upon him with the weight of her unexpressed discontent. Deep down, they both knew that a mere sorry wouldn't change the fact that this was definitely bad timing.

"Why now" Kurenai finally questioned, her voice the perfect addition to her scrunched up face that showed the lines of a pillow and the impression of something with buttons — the TV remote probably. "The Hokage knows that there's a good reason for you to stay here! Gee, it's kinda rude to imply that you're the only capable shinobi in this village! It's not like that old man could have sent someone else… "

"I agree, though he has been kind enough to bend some rules so far."

Kurenai's sour expression hardened though she knew that he wouldn't go if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

The mission really had popped up at an inconvenient time but it was not like he had any say in this. If the council should become any more suspicious of Kakashi's involvement with Fuu, they surely would adopt other measures; aside from sending a retired shinobi for internal affairs.

"We both know that such an important mission could easily require you to add a few days on top. _Days_ that Fuu doesn't have. I still can't believe that you haven't told me about this deadline earlier!"

Kakashi however only found a sigh in the back of his throat before he shouldered his backpack. There were many things he should have said and done, but it was too late now.

With a frown Kurenai leaned a little forward, "That's it? No goodbye for Fuu?"

"I don't want to wake her."

Grumbling something below her breath, Kurenai felt the need to point out, "Just now you had no problem wakin' me!"

"Well, doesn't that make you feel special" Kakashi returned unimpressed before raising a hand to scratch his neck. "Keep an eye on her for me, Kurenai. She starts to realize things way too quickly and I don't want her to be scared of something that I can still avert. The last couple of days have been a bit stressful for her, so-"

"Not only the last days, if I grasped enough of Asuma's angry mumbles about you degrading him to a housewife and how you left Fuu alone with the dogs" the kunoichi huffed with the unspoken promise that this discussion wasn't finished just yet. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued, "Anyway, I guess he was happy to spend some time with you. It's not like I can be your substitute when it's about… _guy stuff_. So, I'll let you off the hook for now concerning Fuu."

For a moment Kakashi contemplated wether he should tip Kurenai off that Gai had turned a harmless swing into a slingshot but decided to use this for future occasions.

"Thanks, Kurenai. Also… it's not your fault what happened. Somehow the burns and everything else is connected to this guardian spirit of Fuu's. This Futaba seems to be more of a real person than any of us could have imagined."

"Seriously? You're the last one I thought would believe that idea of Fuu's! … But I guess that it would indeed explain a few things."

Instantly Kakashi's eyes focused upon the frowning kunoichi. "What _things_?"

"It's just… have you looked inside her backpack?" Kurenai probed, unsure whether this would offend Kakashi. He too was a very private person but then again, him becoming a guardian did involve the special task to find out more about the former Uchiha servant. "Fuu told me that some of those things were presents from Futaba and I thought that maybe she had found them. They are nothing dangerous, maybe a little peculiar."

Kakashi turned with a sigh to look down the corridor of the building complex, his throat strangely dry, "I will have to look into that once I return. When Fuu wakes up… -"

"I'll tell her that her superhero guardian went to save the world again" Kurenai provided with a perfectly straight face and sing-song voice — well, except for the bright red square pattern that ran across her cheek and somehow ruined the image of her dry humor.

"Thanks" Kakashi murmured with a dip of his head. Raising his hand, a swirl of leaves appeared around him, "Sorry for waking you. I am sure the TV remote must have been very comfortable."

Blinking at the now empty space in front of her, Kurenai slowly raised her hand to feel the impression on her cheek.

"Jerk.“

°°°

"Is Hatake-sama gone?"

"Yeah, he left for his mission and won't be back 'till very, very late today, so how about you go to sleep? It's still very early in the morning and we should be well rested to welcome him back. Girls need their beauty sleep!"

" …Will Hatake-sama be alright?"

"Sure. It's sometimes hard to believe but he's a grown up man. With issues. Loooots and lots of issues. But one of his better points is that he tends to keep his word once you've finally gotten it out of him. Before you came around, I'd be ecstatic to receive a ' _mah_ ' or any variation of ' _huh_ ' for an answer."

"So he's not angry with me?"

"No! No, definitely not! Kakashi is not angry with you… he's just worried, just like we all are. It's probably his weird way of showing it."

"Is it about me, about those burns? I really don't know how I got those… I …"

"I know, just try not to… to make _it_ happen again tonight? I was so worried."

"Uhm, I will try my best?"

"Oh, come here you! If I cuddle you, you'll sooner suffocate than start burning."

°°°

Something about the coldness of the bathroom tiles was oddly soothing. For two hours now Futaba had been lying in the dark with her skin pressed against the smooth surface. She was focused on her breathing; the way the hot air poured from her lips and fogged the floor.

**_In — and out…_ **

If the fever wouldn't go down soon, she would loose the fight. The fight against her fears as well as the poison of the bite. After all this time it wasn’t healing and somehow she knew that this wasn't even its final form. Surely Orochimaru had prepared something in advance and now it slowly tempting her to simply give in.

**_In — and out…_ **

' _I need a plan_ ' she decided, lifting her head to change the cheek on the floor to cool the other side of her head.

**_In — and in — out…_ **

"Think" she bit, ignoring the throbbing pain and exhaustion. "Can't think — Have to find a way — Have to protect — Fuu — Fuu... — Have to protect Fuu!"

Shivering Futaba formed a weakly fist as she felt the other heart calling out to hers for the second time this night.

**_Thump_** — Hungry — **_Thump_** — Dark — **_Thump-thump_** — Familiar and dangerous.

So Hiroko had joined the hunt that would eventually bring her down.

A silent tear ran over her numb cheek, travelled to the bridge of her nose and finally dripped onto the blue tiles, soon to be joined by a second one.

' _I have no idea what to do. Help me_ ' she called into the emptiness of her head.

Maybe the echo of her own words was only something her feverish mind produced; it was however painful. Pressing her hazy eyes shut, she stretched her limbs to dull her senses with the iciness.

' _Fuu to safety. Have… to find… a… solution to-… morrow.'_

**_In — and out…_ **

°°°

' _Something's wrong_ ' Fuu decided while waiting for Kurenai to notice that the water inside the boiler had already cooled down; for the second time now.

Almost hesitantly the kunoichi reached out to press the button once again and this time she hurried to fill the boiling water into the pot that was already set up beside her.

With the first weights of worry settling into her stomach, Fuu lowered her eyes onto the shiny surface of the table. First Hatake-sama and now Kurenai — they were both acting different. Although her guardian was better at hiding it, Fuu knew that something was bothering them greatly. Something that she was responsible for in one way or another.

They thought that she wouldn't notice the difference; the way something had changed about the looks they gave her. However it became more and more apparent that they didn't want her to find out what was going on, so Fuu smiled. Smiled whenever she caught them staring at her.

Because they liked her smile.

"The friend who is coming over is a little special" Kurenai finally spoke up as she carried the tea pot to the table and started rearranging the tableware with flustered fingers. Her red eyes lost their focus for a moment before they returned to meet Fuu's green orbs, "And when I say special, I am talking about her behavior. So, please don't take it too seriously, okay?"

Fuu blinked a few times to digest the slight warning. "If she's a friend of yours, I am sure she's nice."

"Well yeah, we're not that close actually. It's more like we're comrades and since there aren't that many females in the higher ranks… we sometimes like to drink together. Tea, for example."

With the smile straining her face, Kurenai sincerely hoped to avert Fuu's suspicions.

"Is she friends with Hatake-sama too" Fuu continued, just as determined on diverting Kurenai's thoughts from whatever made her nervous.

Putting some rice cakes on a plate, Kurenai hummed thoughtfully, "I guess they might have been on a mission or two. You have to know that she is a great kunoichi!"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door, loudly so, and Fuu rose from her pillow to welcome their guest. She was still pretty exited to meet another kunoichi. In her mind she pictured the other woman to be like the usual Kurenai — gentle, beautiful and strong.

Before Fuu could however confirm any of these attributes, two hands grabbed her ticklish sides and yanked her off her feet.

"So you're the servant brat with the shady connections everyone's been talking about!" the new arrival greeted with a loud voice before starting to twirl the girl in the air to take a good look at her. "You sure do look pretty ordinary to me though…"

"…Welcome, Mitarashi-sama" Fuu finally found the breath to return as she blinked at the purple haired woman from upside down. With only shinobi around, Fuu was already used to being handled like this.

"No need to be so polite!" Anko laughed unconcerned as Kakashi's guardian dangled in the air, while being held up by one foot. "Though it definitely has a nice ring to it!"

"Come on in, Anko. I've prepared some tea and snacks" Kurenai's voice sounded from behind them. Fuu turned, still held up by her feet, to meet the apologetic smile of her caretaker. "Also, maybe you should let Fuu down, her face is turning quite an unhealthy shade of red."

"Tea sounds great!" Anko beamed and finally placed Fuu down, who took a few wobbly steps back before straightening the skirt of her blue dress. "I've been so busy that I've rarely found the time to enjoy some tea in peace! Also I am curious as to why you've invited me today, Kurenai."

Guiding their guest over to the set table, all three of them settled down. Kurenai, still a little nervous, lifted the lid of the pot to check if the tea had had the proper amount of time to steep.

"I am glad that you could squeeze in some time" she finally said with earnest gratitude. "I appreciate it very much since I can only imagine how busy you must be."

Anko's pupil-less eyes settled first onto Kurenai's face and then wandered over to Fuu.

"How could I possibly reject your invitation? Especially after you've said that it was very urgent and nobody else would do? Also the part about it not being official made me _cu-ri-ous_ " Anko all but purred the last word — as if to imply that she thought Kurenai to be too obedient to bend the rules.

"How about you make yourself comfortable on the couch, Fuu?" Kurenai quickly interjected and the girl hesitantly got onto her feet. "I've left you some cookies and hot chocolate with one of your picture books."

Watching Anko with wary green eyes, Fuu circled the table and disappeared in the direction of the couch; though not before shooting Kurenai another quick glance.

"I take it that it's got something to do with the kid then" Anko continued with a wide grin cracking her unusual serious demeanor. "I still can put two and two together. Showing her to me, giving me enough time to check on her files before the visit — at least the one's I got access to… Since you wanted _me_ to come, it's something that only I would know off."

Carefully filling Anko's cup with tea, Kurenai frowned before she agreed, "You're … right."

"And you're uncomfortable asking" the purple haired kunoichi observed. Leaning forward, she picked up the fine porcelain with surprising care. "So why don't you explain to me how you've come up with the idea of the child being connected to my former sensei? She seems pretty boring to me, so why should he show an interest?"

While being both thankful and irritated for Anko figuring her out so quickly, Kurenai remained silent for a couple of seconds. For once Anko didn't push her any further.

Both caught up in their respective trail of thoughts, they watched the steam rising from their cups before the red eyed kunoichi swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"At first it was only something the Hokage mentioned but then there were suddenly so many questions… It wasn't until Fuu got very emotional and she mentioned someone. I think she called him by a … _nickname_."

"Nickname? You don't call him names if you want to continue breathing the same air, Kurenai. Especially when you're such a little pushover." Raising her cup to take the first tentative sip, Anko muttered, "So? What was it that she supposedly called him?"

" _Snake man._ "

Maybe Kurenai should have waited for the other kunoichi to actually gulp down her tea…

… before she now spat it right back in her face.

°°°

"Hey kid, I heard that we might have a common… hm… let's call him an _acquaintance_. You mentioned a name to Kurenai and I wanted to verify it. So, who is… sna _-... snake man_?"

"SnaSnake man?"

"Don't make me say it again! I said… _snake man_. So! Who is he?!"

"I don't know any one by such a name. I am sorry, Mitarashi-sama."

"Ohh, so the little brat wants to see me mad! If that's-"

"Fuu-chan, it's alright to tell Anko! Don't you remember what you told me the last time you stayed over? You said something about him, this snake man and Futaba — that he found her useful…"

"Now, who the heck is this Futaba?!"

"It's her guardian spirit."

"Alright… As if assigning weird nicknames wasn't enough! Now it's a guardian spirit! Seriously, Kurenai! Don't you think she's just making all of this up? Not that you can't fix this with-"

"I know. I know that it's… kind of hard to believe, but how about you show her? With a henge?"

"You don't get to ask for things like that as if it's as easy as flicking a finger! If that's what you believe then why don't you try yourself?"

"Because I can't, Anko. I wouldn't ask for this, if it was merely a hunch. Right now I need to know if Fuu knows him. And yes, I should have let you know beforehand but I feared that you wouldn't come…"

"Oh, I would have definitely ditched you! And now… give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave right now!"

"You're the only one who knows what it's like to _always_ be linked to him. I can't even imagine what it must be like, but I know for sure that it's the last thing I want for Fuu."

"…"

"I am serious, Anko."

"This is complete bullshit! How can you even believe such a little … Grr, I can't believe I am doing this! — _Henge no Jutsu!_ "

*Poof*

"So… Do you know this man, kid?"

" … I am not sure. Are you sure that the snake mister is wearing purple eyeshadow?"

"Ask me again and I'll give you a scaly and potentially poisonous hint to why you might have been referring to him as snake man, brat! Now, think — real — hard! Look at me and tell me — do you know him?"

"O…Ooo- It's… ow!"

"What's wrong, Fuu?"

"My head, it hurts — I just … ouch!"

"Shh, it's okay, Fuu! I think we should better stop, Anko. I know it must have been — … Anko?"

*Poof*

"It's only one of the signs… however headaches could be a symptom of someone with altered memory. Especially if confronted with a link to the missing or hidden parts the brain will naturally try to link the visual information to the respective memory — with the blockade it however refuses to do so at the time. Hence the pain."

"…"

"I have no idea what he could have wanted with her. She's weak, she has no chakra… though it could be his doing. But then again, why would he create a useless tool? If it were only for her knowledge, he might have as well killed her..."

"… so I was right? She does have a connection to Orochimaru?"

"As much as it shocks me that there's actually someone running around who calls that person by such a _ridiculous_ name… it's possible."

"No way…"

"I know. _Snake man…_ sounds like the name of a really awkward comic figure."

"...Kurenai, is something wrong with me? I am sorry for not remembering, I could try again if you want me too. I-"

"No! It's… nothing. Nothing's wrong with you, Fuu. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kurenai... that girl has been blessed enough to forget everything and now they will make her remember. Nothing is going to be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would absolutely love to hear about your opinion in a comment! That would seriously make my day :)


	13. Countdown Part 3

**\- Chapter 13 -**

Countdown Part 3

°°°

_Dear Futaba,_

_Do you know the_ **_snake man_ ** _? Kurenai said I talked about him and you, but I don't remember…_

_Maybe you can help?_

_He has purple paint in his face, it's around the eyes — do men wear that as well? His face is white, hair is dark and long._

_Sorry for asking but Kurenai was very sad._

_Hope you fine,_

_Fuu_

After staring at the message long enough to look past its contents, Futaba felt her face stretching to the first smile in days. Small, almost disbelievingly so, it sat upon her chapped lips while a part of her was still wondering what her cheeks were up to.

Not sure if it was the fever or genuine happiness that squeezed her heart, Futaba hugged her legs closer to her body before mumbling against her knees, "Since when have your writing skills improved so much, little one?"

To Futaba it had been years of running and hiding — however not so for her better, smaller half, as it seemed. No longer did Fuu's words wind from top to bottom in serpentine lines nor did she add any more unnecessary strokes… the girl had also picked up a bunch of new characters — every kanji now standing neat and proud on the white paper.

"Can't believe that you'd grow up so fast… The first message I ever received from you was only your name and now look at that! No more problems with the hiragana — even the ' _nu_ ' and ' _me_ ' are finally distinguishable" Futaba breathed as she took her time to appreciate her ward's achievements; with glistening eyes and a notion that was both bitter and very sweet.

To come face to face with those proofs of Fuu's innocence had become her greatest reward. For it was a sign that her efforts were at least partly successful.

"It would be lovely, if only you could have stayed a little longer in Konoha, Fuu. For that smile of yours I would have even put up with these confined rooms" peeking below the arms that prevented her fragile frame from coming apart, the guardian spirit eyed the surrounding walls, as if they could collapse any second. Her smile now resembling a crack in her shrunken face, her pupils dilated as she remembered a different darkness — cold, damp and narrow.

"It's one of the cruelest things I've ever come across, you know? There was this picture. _Snake man_ showed it to me. Surely he knew what it would do to me… He even asked me, 'Do you want to see your other half?' and I answered with, 'Yes, please show her to me, Orochimaru-sama.' …Back then I was still so confused. I probably felt contempt for you; you who lived in the daylight and sold me to the hours of night — maybe I even wanted you gone, little one… So that I could go after my brother without a second thought."

Futaba bit her lower lip as the trail of memories lost its direction, "I had no idea that I would be the one to give up everything for that smile of yours. That I would ever loose the one and only focus I had in my life…"

Flipping the note in her hands, the guardian spirit wondered what to tell her ward. From past experience Futaba had learned not to ignore questions of that little ray of sunshine. Otherwise Fuu would try to find an answer on her own, thus gathering more unwanted attention.

"I am still not sure what amazes me more, Fuu-chan. You coming up with such a weird name for him… or how you've found a way to retrieve some of the memories I've meant to hide from you" Futaba whispered hoarsely before raising a hand to touch her forehead. "Ah, the fever is rising again…"

With time running out, Futaba had decided to ignore a few safety rules which normally would restrain her from stealing. It would simply complicate things further if she couldn't bring down her temperature and like many other shinobi, Kurenai had a set of first aid medicine for the field.

So after flushing down another fever pill with some water from the tab, Futaba glanced one more time at Fuu's last words.

_P.S. I think snake man's name is Oroshni Maru._

' _Close enough. Now it's only a question of time until they will try to extract the information they seek…_ ‘ Futaba reasoned while cleaning the surfaces she had been touching tonight.

Although most people of the Hidden Leaf surely never found out why the famous Snake Sannin left, some would remember. Old wounds would be reopened and bleed again with a mix of fear, anger and disgust. Who would care about a four year old girl, if her knowledge could serve as a weapon against the one missing-nin they had never caught?

After all, justice could easily be reduced to a pair of scales in the hands of grieving humans.

Stopping in her motions, Futaba rose her chin to meet her own tired eyes, "If only you had remembered someone else, Fuu."

°°°

**_— 2 days to go —_ **

°°°

Without haste the man moved down the street, accompanied by the soft _tocs_ of his walking cane. Despite the bandages around his head and the old scar on his chin; unsuspecting minds might have dismissed him as an old man who went for his morning stroll.

It was one of Danzo's qualities to appear as a harmless civilian when moving around Konoha — in spite of an aura that some had described as sickening. This, paired with his ability to know when to expect ANBU to show up, allowed him to pursue his interests without any interferences.

For now it was enough to erase his presence once a shinobi approached. With their heads up and their destination in mind, Danzo merely stepped into the shadow of a tree or an alley to go unnoticed. While it was laughable easy to outmaneuver the Hokage's restrictions this way, it was at the same time demeaning for a former council member to have someone watch his every step.

From beneath the awning of a small pottery shop, Danzo finally identified the signature he had been waiting for. Slowly he opened his eyes, almost lazily so, before scanning the masked person's shadow.

There she was.

**Individual:** Fuu; 4

**Status:** Unconfirmed spy

**Height:** 98 cm **/ weight:** 12 kg (gained weight, no changes in height); dark brown, curly hair; green eyes; heart shaped face; no chakra — **for more specifications:** medical file attached

**Background:** orphan (possible parent/attached report file); former servant of the Uchiha Clan (Uchiha Yashiro/file attached); survivor of the massacre, as well as possible witness of said event; currently assigned ward of Hatake Kakashi (file attached); unconfirmed connections outside Konoha (conflicts with one of her previous statements)

**Checkup:** Commonly known for good behavior, confirmed by local shopkeepers and hospital staff. Close to her caretakers and guardian; unexpectedly corresponding behavior of Hatake Kakashi — examples: efforts to adjust; less tension; no longer restless during the night; less frequent mission requests (one-day missions; took his first B-rank mission after accepting only A's and above); physical contact increased; took her to his retreat (memorial stone).

**/** Surveillance abandoned due to the involvement of Sato Jirou; affiliation to Sarutobi Hiruzen

**/** Last update: Visit of Mitarashi Anko at Yuhi Kurenai's apartment (occasion unknown); suspicious since there is no information of a closer relationship between said parties; Fuu was present at their meeting

**Involved parties:** Sarutobi Hiruzen (jurisdiction); Sato Jirou (Internal affairs; Intelligence Division — inactive); Hatake Kakashi (guardian); Yuhi Kurenai (caretaker); Sarutobi Asuma (caretaker); Maito Gai (caretaker?); Mitarashi Anko (visitor of Yuhi Kurenai)

**Prognosis:** Due to positive behavior Fuu will be downgraded; at some point assigned for adoption (civilian family); regular checkups at the hospital

**Root Evaluation:** Without further proof the new status of the individual named Fuu will be SLEEPER

**Action:** Kidnap the child at first given opportunity

…

In other words: The file of the one individual that had been commanding Danzo's attention for the last couple of weeks.

By distributing his weight on the walking cane, the Root leader however decided to finally acknowledge the presence beside him with lines of annoyance showing on his otherwise expressionless face. Not bothering to look at the man who had appeared right next to him without any sound nor flare of his signature, Danzo found only one word to express his cordial dislike, "Sato."

"What an odd coincidence" the other male drawled with his deep voice; probably oblivious to the fact that Danzo had just been thinking about him while mentally flipping through the girl's file. "To think that I'd meet you so close to my destination, Shimura. I was just on my way over to visit the Hatake and his oh-so adorable ward."

"Please. Don't let me keep you."

With the tiniest of movements around the sides of his mouth, Sato blew the smoke of his pipe through his nose — effectively masking the sickly sweet scent which Danzo's bandages emitted. With the calm of a man who could hardly be intimated by Danzo's Ki, the white haired iryo searched the display of ceramics.

"Now look at that, Shimura! If you'll purchase three pieces of tableware you'll get the cheapest one for free… if that's not a deal" Sato exclaimed, lifting a fruit bowl to inspect the enamel for flaws. Making a face as if he had to peel the next words off his tongue, the medic expressed his sympathy with a sigh, "If only you had free access to the little servant girl. However I support your new approach… stealing glances at something you desire is quite romantic."

Frowning upon the mocking touch of the iryo's last words, Danzo finally rewarded the other male with a piercing gaze, "Don't lump me with yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Shimura" Sato scoffed. "I like it that people question my personality instead of my beliefs."

"A man without beliefs is a lost cause" Danzo expressed with contemptuousness tainting both his voice and the empty look on his face. "There is only so much you can achieve without an actual purpose and that's why you should stick to your old life, Sato. Getting involved doesn't suit you nor does it impress anyone. It rather reminds people of a wasted existence that is not needed. So don't try to ever belittle me again. If not for your own sake, you should think about that beast living beneath your own roof before crossing me again."

Seeing as his words slowly sunk in, Danzo turned to leave — content to leave a frown upon the other man's face. In his opinion things were settled. For now.

"It was necessary for you to withdraw your subordinates, Shimura. If not for me, the Hokage himself would have intervened sooner or later. He fears that you might take the law into your own hands. Not completely ungrounded, one might say." However it were Sato's next words that slowed Danzo's steps. "I for one am _merely_ apprehensive of you acting without due consideration."

It was obvious that the Root leader thought of this as a pitiful attempt to get across a message that wasn't even Sato's own. Nevertheless there was something strange about his choice of words.

"I believe that I've collected all the facts that I need" Danzo sneered, no longer affected by this man's interference. If this was a bluff to find out more about his mindset and plans, it was a rather poor attempt. "There's nothing one of Sarutobi's loyal watchdogs could offer me."

To this Sato answered with a hearty chuckle, "For someone who has been doing the dirty work for as long as you have, you sure have some difficulties not to paint everything black and white. I am quite fond of the grey area in between."

Despite himself, Danzo could not help but make a point by checking out the colorful ensemble Sato displayed today.

"As you've noticed, I rarely get involved and so I am quite independent. It's easier to move around and actually take action, if you're not branded as the black sheep of the Hokage's flock…" Sato noted as he found the gall to grin at the sour Root leader.

With that being said, Sato disappeared inside the shop to purchase the fruit bowl. Danzo waited, although he felt a muscle tightening beneath his right eye

Upon his return, Sato offered his explanation with the calm of an old man talking about the change of weather, "I have no use for a child who suddenly starts to remember uncomfortable truths — neither do you, I assume?"

°°°

"Well, here's someone looking young and refreshed!" Sato exclaimed with a mocking grunt as Kakashi appeared in the living room.

The _young and refreshed_ shinobi actually sported rather impressive shadows under his eyes, as well as traces of blood and dirt that contrasted quite visibly with his unhealthy complexion and the silver of his hair. Not to mention the state his clothes were in.

On the other hand there was the gloating smile of a pensioner who had forgone the straw hat in favor of choosing a neon orange shirt, printed with so many purple patterns that it was giving people a headache.

So the copy ninja quickly turned towards his ward who awaited him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Sato-san. As you can tell, I just returned from a mission and would like to take a quick shower before we start" Kakashi announced, before addressing the frown of his ward without giving the old man enough time to complain. "Fuu, would you mind to keep our guest some company?"

Maybe it was due to the circumstance that she didn't want to be left alone with Sato, but Fuu did not immediately give her consent. Instead she sent him a long and somewhat probing stare, before opting for leaning her head against his leg. Finding both shyness and stubbornness mixed upon her face, Kakashi could only wonder what might be going on inside that curly head of hers.

"My, how heartwarming" Sato grumbled with an annoyed huff as the copy ninja turned away to down his coffee. "Get going, Hatake and save the cuddling for later. I've got plans for today and we need to test a few things before that — in case you have forgotten what all of this is about."

"I'll be right back, Fuu" Kakashi mumbled softly, ruffling her hair as he slightly pushed her away. "Just make sure not to bite him. Even though he's quite rude, he's still a guest."

Placing the now empty mug on one of the kitchen counters, Kakashi headed for the stairs. "Oh, and remember that if he asks you for tea, it would be quite troublesome to poison him. Too many question as to why the body happened to be found in our house and so on…"

Left-behind in the middle of the room, Fuu curled her toes before turning to Sato with an unhappy expression.

"Ha! So you can show different faces now! If only that guardian of yours knew" Sato smirked as he placed a papered object next to the empty coffee mug before walking over to the living room area. "Come over here and help me, brat!"

Although she was still angry at Sato for making fun of her guardian, Fuu knew that the old medic would only leave if she put up with him for now. Furthermore, Hatake-sama was very exhausted so she didn't want to trouble him with being difficult.

However just this once, she wanted to try something. So with a blush rising to her cheeks, Fuu dared to stick out her tongue at the colorful back of the man.

"Suck it up, girly. If I were you I wouldn't provoke the man whose going to take you apart today."

So much for her first try on being rude…

°°°

Dragging himself out of the shower, Kakashi cleaned the fog off the mirror to find his own tired face.

Besides the discomforting presence of Sato, there still was the strange behavior of Kurenai, he had to worry about.

Since the very beginning it had been an unspoken agreement that he would fulfill his duties as Fuu's guardian and the kunoichi would provide the physical affection a child her age needed. This was their compromise to make the transitional solution as comfortable as possible for Fuu. Because that what it always had been and would be until the day they introduced Fuu to a new family.

So, the kiss on the forehead earlier was bordering dangerous territories — especially since it had surprised Fuu just as much as Kakashi. Obviously the child had been sensing the deep affection behind the seemingly small gesture.

' _I'll have to talk to Kurenai. One way or another, Fuu will move on. Any more than this would only complicate things further…_ ' Kakashi decided before making his way downstairs.

Not much to his surprise, he found that the tension between his ward and their guest had intensified if possible. They were now standing on the opposite sides of the coffee table on which Sato had spread his scrolls. Fuu watched him with watery eyes, not blinking once as the iryo teased her mercilessly about her foolish stubbornness.

"If you keep that up, you'll get a _subconjunctival hemorrhage_ , kid. Do you know what that is? It's not very pretty. Your big, green eyes will become a nice bloody red… just a little more-"

Interrupting Sato's little lesson about medicine and verbal sadism with a cough, Kakashi reprimanded the Iryo with a long but well measured stare, "Since you don't have that much time, how about we start, Sato-san?"

"Well, I've only been waiting for the _famous_ Hatake-sama" the old man spoke as soon as the younger shinobi decided to step next to him. "Now look, I have an idea. It's a bit risky but we might obtain better results this way."

Taking in all the elements Sato planned on using, Kakashi urged, "Tell me about it."

"Since the seal is part of her bloodstream we neither know its components nor its source. It's unreadable to us, so to speak. That's why we can only guess how it functions and we need to at least extract one of these components to estimate its size and functions" Sato explained and pointed to a little sketch of Fuu with notes scribbled all around. "I guess that there are at least three anchor points and one center to this seal. If it were only within the blood, it would fade as soon as it naturally replaces itself. So we've got to find its true source."

Sensing that the Iryo was only getting started, Kakashi kept quiet. "Possible sources are… the bone marrow, if you consider the origin of blood cells. That one would be quite impossible to undo… but there are also heart and lungs. … But she could live on with only one lung."

Both guardian and ward slowly turned to look at the old man; clearly unamused.

"Alright, alright… We _won't_ remove one of her lungs. I was just saying…" Sato averted the dark look of the silver haired man at his side. "But we should not rule out anything. Just think about it… Our lungs supply us with oxygen which is also an important essential of our blood since it fuels our movements as well as our brain. It would be quiet convenient to grab the root of her energy supply — to manipulate her vital functions and hence her Yang, the amount of her physical energy that's connected to the Chakra Pathway System. Only with both Yin and Yang we are able to mold and use chakra…"

"And Fuu doesn't have any chakra we can detect…"

"Ex-actly! So it's quite possible that this seal was designed to block her Yang. With only spiritual energy you won't come far. That's why I was suggesting that maybe with one lung- Still no?… Let's say we won't go to any extremes before we haven't tried everything else! It's also quite impossible to create a sterile room inside this house for surgery… Anyway, we should start by taking some blood. Maybe we're even lucky enough to find one of the main components of the seal. Though that would mean the designer was quite careless…"

Kakashi tried his best to focus, although he could feel a major headache approaching. Even a small part of his rational mind feared that Sato wasn't just making fun about harvesting a lung…

Clearing his throat, the copy ninja tried to keep up with Sato, "So you want to extract blood… and how do you plan to make the seal visible?"

"I've infused those pieces of paper with my chakra so that once her blood comes into contact with it, it's color should turn black and outline parts of the seal. You remember how those black lines appeared? That's what I am aiming for."

"I like blue and green" Fuu thoughtfully interjected while making faces at one of the scrolls. It was a small seal that Sato had prepared in advance and was meant to stabilize greater ones.

"Then go eat a box of crayons, brat."

Frowning with honest confusion, Fuu eyed the old man, "Why would I do that, Sato-sama?"

"Maybe then your seal will look as if a rainbow threw up on the chakra paper" Sato contemplated after a moment of thought, sounding frighteningly serious.

"Really?"

"Sadly no" Kakashi finally butted in after he studied all the scrolls, completely ignoring Fuu's misguided disappointment. "Your fake crayon theory aside, Sato, the rest sounds reasonable. And since the blood replenishes itself anyway, there's no way that this would corrupt the seal, right?"

"Every time you take her to the hospital, they take a blood sample" Sato shrugged unimpressed and scratched his chin. "Since nothing's happened so far, why should that suddenly change? Now come over here, brat!"

Both shinobi shifted their attention to Fuu who was staring right back at them without moving an inch. With a voice that quivered a bit in its accusatory intention, she whispered, "He - he said that he wants take me apart, Hatake-sama! I don't want him to take my lung!"

Pointing mockingly with a finger at the sulking child, Sato returned with a dark smirk, "I dare say that sticking out your tongue at elders is quite impolite, brat!"

"Like pointing with fwingers at people?" Fuu quickly returned, her face brightly red as she straightened her arms on both sides of small body.

Kakashi who had been watching the little exchange with one hand supporting his masked chin, now eye-smiled at both of them.

"Great. You're the first person she really dislikes, Sato-san" he announced cheerfully before signaling for Fuu to come over. "Though it's true that you shouldn't stick your tongue at people, Fuu."

"But he pointed-"

"I know, but he's a poor old man with only a few joys left in his life. Let him point fingers as much as he likes."

Now even Sato snorted, before opening his bag, "Shall we get started then, brats? Because this definitely is not one of the joys in my life…"

With a sigh Sato leaned above the coffee table where he had aligned the chakra papers — in his hands a small vial with Fuu's blood.

Both ward and guardian watched as Sato let the first drop fall.

_Plop, plop … plop-plop…_

At first nothing happened and Kakashi already dreaded what would happen if this should fail. Sato too seemed to be rather impatient today since he simply enhanced the chakra-level of the paper.

Just as hints of frustration deepened the wrinkles around the Iryo's mouth, the paper started to emit a little bit of heat.

Almost unnoticeable at first, the outline of the drops slowly pooled before they started crawling across the paper; darkening on their way until two black characters stood against the white.

陰陽

If Kakashi had been as fascinated as Fuu, he might have easily missed the expression shadowing Sato's face for a moment.

Resignation and maybe… regret? Be that as it may, it was obvious that the old man had expected this outcome — those two characters. By making them visible for Kakashi, he was only sharing bits of his knowledge. Tiny pieces he decided to offer… to see what he would do with them…

Noticing how the copy ninja payed no attention to the whispering ink, the shinobi for internal affairs looked him straight back in the eye. "Those would be Yin and Yang."

The warmth of Fuu's body against his legs, calmed Kakashi's irritation although her small hands also reminded him of his responsibilities. He still had no clue about this man's intentions. So despite the Hokage's assurance, Kakashi felt uncomfortable and tense around Sato — a great number of" people wanted to use Fuu; maybe even eliminate her as long as she posed a threat to Konoha…

"Hm…" Sato grumbled, realizing that the seal had stopped its growth. "Maybe we can finish this by adding more blood while setting up a constant flow with my chakra… ah, now look at that."

This time the fresh blood from the dropper reacted faster, almost as if it knew what to do. Carefully observing the new elements, Sato added some here and there, while sending chakra through the fingertips.

With a small hiss a dark crack appeared between the two characters and separated them effectively before shooting upwards as well as downwards; creating curved chakra lines which served at the same time as barriers. As they slowly rounded Yin and Yang it became apparent that they meant to illustrate the very symbol.

Unbridled in their speed, the invisible hand of the creator continued to fill out the blanks of the seal. The character for the sun appeared in the white circle of the dark Yin half whereas the moon was outlined white against the black spot blossoming on the side of Yang.

"This is huge" Kakashi now commented as he stood next to Fuu who seemed to be mesmerized. He wasn't sure if she even understood that this was a part of her; hidden beneath her thin layers of skin. Scanning the different parts, he quickly found something that caught his attention.

On the outline of the circle some chakra lines twisted to form the sluggish zigzag of a final barrier. However once drawn, there should have been no new kanji — especially not that one in particular…

爆

Before the copy ninja could charge one of the stabilization scrolls with his chakra, the character already sparked to life.

°°°

' _Strange… There's another signature_ ' Kurenai wondered just as she was about to ring the doorbell.

Armed with a box of freshly made onigiri and newfound determination, the kunoichi had finally decided to have a talk with Kakashi. Even if that meant the end of his guardianship and ultimately Fuu's interrogation.

Ever since Anko's words had shattered Kurenai's hope, the kunoichi had been trying to find possible excuses. There were however none and holding back the information wasn't going to make things easier.

' _Thinking back, it now seems like we've just made things worse…_ '

As if on cue, another safeguard mechanism of Fuu's seal sparked off an explosion that literally shook the Hatake residence to the very foundations.

Kurenai's instincts kicked in immediately and so she cowered on the ground, hugging the food box while waiting for the windows to stop rattling.

As soon as she was sure that everything had calmed down and there wasn't going to be a second explosion, Kurenai ran around the house — to where dark smoke rose above the roof.

"Kakashi? Fuu?! Are you alright" she called, slowly approaching the patio that had been buried by shattered glass.

Now that the smoke was clearing, the kunoichi was able to see that the living room was a mess. The once white walls were now pitch black and small pieces of glowing paper fluttered around as if somebody had blown off a confetti bomb.

With a small flame at the ends of his now dark grey hair, Kakashi rose from behind the couch and blinked towards Kurenai with both his eyes.

"What in Kami's name happened here?" Kurenai exclaimed while still searching the scene with her eyes. "And where's Fuu?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi bend down behind the couch and came up with a dazed Fuu who stared off somewhere into space while her hands still covered her ears. However she seemed to be unscathed as far as Kurenai could tell.

Someone else approached the living room from behind the kunoichi and she turned around to find the old medic admiring the outcome, "Well, that's backfiring for you! Thanks to your quick acting, Hatake, I was able to save a small part of the results."

For a short moment Kurenai only squinted at the medic in disbelieve, then she turned back to the copy ninja and his ward.

"I know I am repeating myself, but what happened? Kakashi? This is…" Kurenai tried to find the right words to describe just how a whole side of the house could possibly be missing. "Is this your concept of training Fuu?"

"You're making a scene again, woman" Sato suggested and gently freed the box of onigiri out of her weak grasp. "Let's see if you can at least cook."

With Fuu in his arms, Kakashi cautiously advanced towards the speechless kunoichi who stared at her now empty hands whilst there was the sound of content munching coming from behind her. Fearing that the red eyed woman might explode as well if she wasn't pacified, Kakashi used Fuu as a shield.

Focusing on the black traces on the girls face, Kurenai asked worriedly, "You alright, Fuu? You're not hurt, right?"

With a nod Fuu directed her huge eyes to her guardian. Raising herself with the support of his shoulder, she put out the little flame on top of his hair before sinking back down with a huff.

After a moment of thought, the girl spoke in a whisper, "But I am not going to explode, right?"

Awkwardly scratching his neck, Kakashi searched his numb brain for an answer that was acceptable for both the ears of his ward as well as the kunoichi's. He could tell that with the effects of surprise and shock fading, Kurenai's anger was quickly rising.

"No, definitely not, Fuu."

The girl frowned and the soot on her face made her doubt even more apparent, "But it was my blood that did this, right?"

' _Thanks a lot for that, Fuu_ ' Kakashi thought, before he quickly decided to hand the girl over to the deathly silent kunoichi.

"Kakashi" Kurenai said with a dangerously calm face and voice, holding Fuu close. "I think we should talk."

Instead of the anger and disappointment he had expected, the silver head found himself confronted with sadness and deep compassion. After searching Kurenai's face long enough, Kakashi had excluded enough possibilities to finally understand that this _talk_ would put an end to things.

And suddenly he acquired a liking to the idea of dealing with another explosion instead.

°°°

"Are they still arguing, Pakkun?"

"Yes. Apparently the female just found out about you having a seal inside of you. Do you really?"

"I guess."

"That sucks."

"…"

"What's wrong, pup? Is it because they send you outside? You should be glad. She's awfully loud, even at this distance my ears hurt."

"…"

"Well, it seems that the seal has got something to do with your lack of chakra. That's what the boss said just now."

"Oh, I thought Futaba was using it."

"Yes… Your spirit female is a topic too… and _Orochimaru_. Boss didn't know about that. Aaaand he's not very happy about it… No, now that old man adds in his two cents."

"What does he say?"

"He tells them that this is not the time to fight and that it's more important to decide which informations they should provide for your transfer to the interrogation department."

"… my transfer?"

"That…"

"So I will have to leave after all?"

"I… I am sure that they will figure something out, pup!"

"…"

"No tears! Please…"

"…"

"… How about I let you touch my paw? It's really soft!"

°°°

Careful not to make any noise Fuu climbed down the stairs and walked towards the living room. She curled her toes once she reached the part of the living room where the cold from outside reached her feet. After all the broken windows had only been fixed provisorily.

Her guardian still sat on the spot she had last seen him; upon a blanket that now covered the funny smelling couch. Glancing at his profile Fuu contemplated whether he would even talk to her. There was something about the way he now looked at her that scared her more than she wanted to show.

Sighing Kakashi turned to meet the troubled face of his ward.

Why was it that everything they tried to solve her mystery only brought up more questions? Not to mention, that it was quite destructive. Both he and Sato had been brooding all evening over the remnants of the seal while Kurenai had tried to clear away the mess in the living room.

Aside from Yin and Yang there were only few elements which they could identify. This time even Sato had been clueless, though Kakashi could not shake of the feeling that the old man kept some informations from him. Again they still knew close to nothing.

Except that Fuu would now definitely end up with the interrogation squad.

When they had called Fuu back inside, she already knew. Thanks to Pakkun, apparently. Now she stood over there with all her fears and insecurities that he could no longer take from her.

"You should go to sleep, Fuu. Surely you must be exhausted" Kakashi said with a calm voice. He wasn't in the mood for pretending that everything was fine. He was actually sick of pretending.

The message struck the girl though she tried to hide it behind a smile. It made Kakashi wonder briefly just how long she had been smiling to keep their minds at peace.

"I will. I… just wanted to give this to you, Hatake-sama. I promise that I will leave you alone after that."

"Go upstairs."

Along with the visible flinch, tears welled up in her eyes so that they shone almost eerily green in the dim room.

Quickly walking up to him before she lost her confidence, his ward pressed something against the fingers of his loosely folded hands. With a deep breath to calm the mild irritation to her insistence, Kakashi allowed for the object to glide to the center of his palm.

It was a small stone with a smooth surface.

"That's my worry-eater stone" Fuu quickly explained, as he raised his eyes again to her face.

"Worry-eater stone?" Kakashi entertained her without showing any sign of honest interest.

"Yes. You have to close your fingers around it-" seeing as her guardian didn't follow her instructions, she hesitated for only a moment before she grabbed his fingers and pushed them to close around the stone. "-then you… you'll feel better!"

The scornful comment that rose with a surge of anger thankfully never made it past his teeth. Instead Kakashi took another deep breath and decided to actually focus.

It indeed felt soft and warm to the touch and the numbness of his mind allowed for his curiosity to surface. There was something tickling him, the smell of sun and fresh green… and somehow it almost felt as if he could breath freely again. Whatever had been constricting his chest, loosened up a bit; finally allowing him to look up and meet Fuu's gentle smile.

"See? It's better now, right?"

"How is it that you…?" Kakashi started only to be cut off by the flash of panic in her eyes. Realizing she was expecting another rejection, he gathered every last bit of energy and patience to pull her closer.

Brushing with his covered nose the crown of her head, he whispered, "Sleep well, Fuu-chan … and thank you."


	14. Countdown Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay! But I want to my two reviewers for the motivation - especially you, Sidiam, thanks for your stubbornness! :) I don't believe I would have ever finished this without you.

**\- Chapter 14 -**

Countdown Part 4

°°°

“To sum it up, one could say that this child’s memory contains all the information you might seek, Sandaime-sama. There is the story of that guardian spirit who is, as far as I am concerned, the first one of its kind… not forgetting that child’s dubious connections outside of the village — including an unknown individual and a certain slithery Sannin.“

“About that… I still find it hard to believe that he would allow for the child to leave.“

“Oh well, ‘ _allow_ ’ might not be the right term in this context. Although I do have to admit that I absolutely adore the idea of Orochimaru being outwitted by this four-year old girl.“

“Orochimaru might be many things but he is hardly someone who handles sensitive information so carelessly. Either he anticipated her arrival here or he took the necessary precautions.“

“Well, I can’t disagree with you there since I don’t know his personality as well as you do, Sarutobi-sama. After all I never got to work with him due to someone else’s _precautions_.“

“You either would have brought out the best in each other — or the worst. Since I’ve never been much of a gambler myself, I simply avoided the risk. Not that it made that much of a difference in the end…“

“One _has_ to be a bit of a mad genius to actually mess with that seal of hers. It’s… amazing. But I can tell that someone has attempted to make alterations.“

“Since you’ve seen fragments of it, would you please share your thoughts on its design and purpose? What was the original intention of creating it and how could the modifications have possibly altered this?“

“What I’ve seen is only a _very_ small part of it.“

“Oh, but I am sure that you’ve come up with at least one of your clever ideas, Sato. I can tell that this case particularly intrigues you, so let me hear about it.“

“…“

“Just now you advertised this child’s memory like a box of unknown riches. I can’t help but wonder what _you_ get out of this. After all we both know that your service always comes at a certain price and since I haven’t been the one who agreed to pay it, it must have been someone else.“

“My dear Lord Hokage… are you actually trying to _guilt-trip_ me?“

“If this is what it takes to get my answers? Then yes, I won’t shrink from guilt-tripping you, Sato. We both know that you have a history of being astonishingly selfish; so do us both a favor and be a good, retired shinobi for once.“

“I’d love to give it a try.“

“Well, why don’t you start then by telling me what’s _actually_ going on here?“

°°°

Planning on returning Fuu’s stone before he had to leave for his talk with the Hokage, Kakashi slowly made his way upstairs. He had thought it through, again and again — only to be surprised that there were no more than two sides to it. 

It was one thing to fail a mission but there was absolutely no excuse for hurting his ward. Especially after the line, which had neatly separated his priorities, was now smudged with the affection he could no longer deny. Because it wasn’t any longer his point to prove but rather Fuu’s future reality at stake.

‘ _And I only have one day left to make it up to her_ ’ Kakashi realized with a deep frown. Somehow the idea of failing this task as well almost frightened him. ‘ _If they don’t take her from m—… if they don’t pick her up before then._ ’

For a second the jonin felt incredibly stupid for correcting himself; even though it was only in his own trail of thoughts. He paused and watched helplessly as his feet got rooted to the floorboards beneath. Apparently it only needed this little to test his pathetic excuse of a resolve.

_Thud._

_Clang._

_Screak._

His attention was immediately directed towards the small ray of light coming from the bathroom door; the one which his ward had left ajar. As soon as his worry gained the upper hand, he found that his body was very well able to move on its own. 

While his hand let go of the rail, his legs swiftly moved towards the source of noise, “Fuu?“

For second he thought that her mumblings sounded suspiciously like she was cursing under her breath; his mind however was quick to reject this idea.

There was absolutely no way that this girl would ever use swearwords. After all, she herself had covered Asuma’s mouth on more than one occasion; too shocked about his colorful language to care about the boldness of her own move.

“Fuu, I can tell that you’re in there… even if you don’t want to talk to me.“

It hurt a little to say it out loud — a little more, however, when Fuu confirmed his assumption with her reluctance to answer the call. Finally, with her small shoulders hunched and her hair wild from tossing around in bed, Fuu appeared in the small gap of the door. 

It would seem that his ward was no longer able to clothe her face in smiles. Exactly like how she made it fairly obvious that he was invading her space right now. If not by the way she chewed on the inside of her cheek, it became abundantly clear when she finally whispered, “How can I help you?“

“Not that I am overly curious—“ Kakashi emphasized as a new kind of tension settled between his shoulder blades, “— but what’s this smell? If it is disinfectant, and I am pretty sure it is, then please let me inside and show me what happened.“

Fuu stubbornly pressed her forehead against the wood of the doorframe, one eye slowly blinking its way up to his face.

Whether to calm his ward or himself, Kakashi tried again; this time with a lower volume, “Listen, I promise I won’t be mad, even if you’ve hurt yourself while trying to clean my weapons… _again_.“

To his surprise Fuu copied his apparent suspicion and even had the cheek to pull the door closer to herself, “Nothing happened… _Hatake-sama_.“

“I can tell that you’ve mixed washing powder with whatever you’re brewing up in there“ he gently accused the girl, who then broke eye contact with him to frown at her own hands. A bit absentmindedly he noted the way she still clung to the door. “I’ll give you my word that I won’t poke fun at whatever you’ve come up with, alright? I am just worried whether you’ve hurt yourself. Please, Fuu?“

Without another word, his ward gave the door a push and stalked towards the middle of the room; back to where she had placed her bucket. Kakashi noted that it was the same one she usually used for her secret cleaning sessions — well, as secret as he led her to believe. 

Inside of the bucket, mixed with warm water and the previously mentioned ingredients, there were some undefinable objects. As far as Kakashi could tell, they were some kind of clothes, but he still raised a brow in question.

As expected, Fuu read it off his face, “I soaked some old bandages that I found in my room.“ 

“Ah“ was Kakashi’s exceptionally eloquent response and for the next few minutes they stood side by side, just watching how the whitish gauze bobbed gently up and down in the water.

It was strangely meditative in its own sense of awkwardness. 

“You know…“ her guardian finally spoke up, right before he paused and cleared his throat. “No, _I_ know or _should have_ known better… than to take it out on you. It is one thing that I have failed the mission, and it’s definitely something that I will have to deal with at some point, but… I completely ignored your feelings, Fuu. And for that I am truly… sorry.“

That he didn’t answer her penetrating gaze, wasn’t because of the surprise the copy ninja was sure to find in her eyes — nor was it because he was uncomfortably aware of her deepening frown.

“I failed to prove your innocence and I feel like I also failed you at—“ he had to break off in mid-sentence; the joints of his fingers white against the flesh as he held firmly onto the worry-eater stone. “That wasn’t my intention… — Thanks for finding and cleaning the bandages for me, by the way.“

“Anytime.“ Her voice was soft, almost unbearably gentle so. 

Fuu then proceeded to remove the bucket to one side of the room so that it wouldn’t be in the way. Kakashi was still caught up between relief and surprise; otherwise he might have noticed the flowery whiff beneath the sharp smell of disinfectant or the way his ward tensed now and then.

When Fuu turned around to him, she noticed how he forcefully rubbed at his eyes. Obviously confounded at the sight of his internal fight, her soft features showed the process of how she first unwillingly accepted the explanation and finally came to terms with his excuse.

“I am sorry, Hatake-sama“ she finally said, stepping in front of him. Swallowing nervously, Fuu extended her small hand to grasp the material of his pants. “For all the trouble… I’ve caused you.“

To her surprise her guardian actually chuckled. Although Kakashi mainly laughed at himself — finding it ridiculous that a four year old should be able to sincerely apology without facing a nervous breakdown — he felt like he was finally able to see past the state of affairs. 

Squinting down at her, Kakashi actually thought about her words before he finally lowered his hands, “How about you stop calling me ‘ _Hatake-sama_ ’ then?“

In exchange for this huge favor, he even offered to return her worry-eater stone.

“Hatake-san“ she easily decided, catching the jonin a little off guard with her readiness to give up on the honorifics; not to mention that she already reached for the shiny gem.

“Try again“ Kakashi disagreed with a shake of his head; once again lifting the stone out of her reach. 

“Kakashi-sama?“ Her voice was still tentatively gentle yet Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if it was a certain edge to it.

“It’s getting warmer.“

“…“

“Do you want this stone back or not?“

With a small blush, she avoided his eye crinkling smile and expectantly opened her hands, “ _Kakashi_ …“

°°°

Back in the darkness of her room, Futaba breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

While a small part of her was still worried whether or not the Hatake had noticed the change in Fuu’s behavior, she was mostly uncertain about how she herself felt. Her righteous anger, the pain she shared with Fuu, that disappointment she had not been able to explain… 

… it all had vanished at the mere sight of this man’s honesty. Because as much as she wanted to deny it, the Hatake truly cared for Fuu.

Nothing, not even the safety precautions around the house, like the anti-slip mat at the bottom of the stairs, had prepared her for _this_. Who would expect words like these coming from someone as complicated and clinical as the great Hero of the Sharingan? All those stories about him had given her the idea of a completely detached personality; refusing to take responsibilities aside his missions, abiding by the rules, distancing himself from anything that involved emotional attachment.

Of course Futaba had anticipated that Fuu would take a liking to him; it would have actually surprised her if anything could ever stop the girl in that regard…

But Hatake Kakashi?

After being talked into taking care of an annoying brat, one would expect the Hatake to be grateful that somebody took her off his hands.

‘ _What a troublesome man_ ’ Futaba sighed inwardly. ‘ _But I guess I should be a little grateful to him for bottling it up ‘til now. For someone who is in such a poor mental state he made at least an effort to pull himself together._ ’

‘ **Even I would not be able to handle the true extent of your madness, Futaba.’**

These words, spoken only two days before Orochimaru had decided to break his promise, still hurt. Not because they had been used as an excuse to drive her closer to insanity than she had thought possible, but rather for tainting her self-awareness black with fear.

Sloughing off the stainless skin of her ward, Futaba took a step forward to find the balance of her now fully grown height. Her body tingled where the black lines moved beneath her skin. She might have been unable to see them, but it was almost like they whispered to her in the dark; making terrifying promises to eat her alive one of these days. 

It wasn’t particularly painful, yet her senses were dulled to the point where she was no longer able to distinguish between the many different auras around her.

Ever since awakening, her body had been acting strange. Or to put it differently: it alternated between freezing her to the point of clenched teeth before reddening her skin with the heat of suppressed energy. Both her senses and chakra were all over the place; making it considerably hard to keep her cover. 

‘ _Whoever messed with this seal should be proud with himself_ ’ Futaba thought grimly; keeping her breaths even while ignoring the numbing sensation that slowly crawled up her legs. ‘ _Now I can only hope that this genius is not the one after Fuu. Otherwise we might be in trouble, little one. Especially since I won’t be able to take off tonight_ ’ she observed, distinctly aware that the silver haired shinobi prepared to leave for his appointment with the Hokage. 

An image of a weathered yet friendly face surfaced in her mind. She had seen the Sandaime once or twice, but only from afar. What was the Hatake going to tell him? And how would a shinobi like Sarutobi Hiruzen react to the new information?

‘ _What if they come to take Fuu tonight?_ ’ Futaba worried her lip and glanced down at her stone. 

For a second there, she had actually panicked; half expecting the Hatake to immediately recognize it as the potent tool it was. Now that the guardian spirit thought about it, her plan to clean all of her bandages in the middle of the night and flat-out lie to the face of an ANBU captain, were both highly questionable decisions itself. 

The irrational part of her personality was almost a little disappointed that the Hatake had actually believed her act.

“How foolish“ Futaba whispered tiredly as she used her free hand to rub at her burning eyes. Only because she was now afraid of the person modifying her seal, she wouldn’t switch to her Plan Z. 

‘ _He trusts Fuu. Otherwise he wouldn’t try to prove that she’s innocent. That however does not extend to the suspicious guardian spirit._ ’

It reminded her of her father’s presence, Orochimaru’s little snakes on the scout and now this person who knew enough about her seal to actually rewrite certain parts. How was it, that all of their moves seemed so well coordinated? 

Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sight of the room’s walls inching their way towards her, Futaba whispered, “Will it ever end?“

°°°

The sun had long set by the time Sato decided to finally leave the busy streets of Konohagakure to enter one of its quietest parts. 

‘ _Spirit Town_ ’ was definitely one of the more suitable names that the people of the Leaf had given to this district. Old and deserted enough to regularly host nightly tests of courage for the more rebellious youth of the village, most people chose to never set foot on the empty streets. Except for those, who swore by the herbs of the ragged gardens or amused themselves at the expense of other people’s superstitiousness.

To Sato it was all the same as long as they left him alone.

‘ _Well, except this one_ ’ he thought to himself as he caught sight of the freshly lit paper lantern. It awaited him with its soft, red glow — right where the torii met the weathered rocks at the foot of the stone treads. Rubbing at his face, Sato muttered, “Maybe you’d stay away if I were to stop feeding you…“

His housemate definitely wasn’t the most attentive person. Nor was she very reliable with her passing whims; her moods could change with no apparent reason. But since she mostly stuck around, Sato had discovered ways to appreciate her friendly gestures whenever she felt like it.

Similar to his own notions that pushed him to buy household items; simply to mock her. For example an extraordinarily tawdry fruit bowl.

So, now equipped with the dim lamp and said tawdry bowl, the shinobi ascended the burst treads — passing small shrines buried beneath gnarled roots and enough time to erase them from memory. Their mossy green hats swallowed the light of the lantern greedily, thus leaving him in the dusk.

Sato had to admit that he was quite fond of the quaintness this place possessed — this path to his _home_. At a later point in time, somebody would have the audacity to point out that all of this did indeed suit his personality; something which he would of course outright deny.

Right now, however, there was another person — not as subtle and dear — who effectively made himself known by bringing down the end of his cane right in front of Sato’s face. 

“I expected you back earlier, Sato“ the none too pleased voice of Danzo informed him with its usual drawl. By choosing to appear above him, he obviously intended to make the other shinobi look up to him. “I am still awaiting your report… which you will deliver _now_.“

With the realization that the Root leader apparently considered it necessary to knock him down a peg, Sato heaved another sigh off his chest. Caught up in his thoughts, he had very nearly forgotten about Danzo’s part and their little deal. Not to mention that there was this fine piece of fuinjutsu, which proved to be quite the challenge… 

“Spare me your childish impatience, Shimura. We both knew that I was going to arrive sooner or later“ Sato huffed indignantly before glancing back to where the lights of the village welcomed the darker layers of the night. “I was simply taking a stroll… Something you’re quite fond of, if I recall. Though your version’s more like: _Big bad undercover shinobi breaks his curfew to safe us all…_ yadda yadda yadda.“

“Tell me about his next actions.“ 

If words could bite, each of Danzo’s few ones of choice would have been tearing at Sato’s throat right now. It was only a question of time until that man would get back at him. 

Meeting his eyes with as much contempt as possible, Sato wet his lips, “Today has been… an _exceptionally_ frustrating day for the Hatake-boy. That’s why he’ll want to vent some of his pent-up emotions before he’ll be able to turn in for the night. I’d guess he’ll choose the training ground closest to the memorial stone. But that’s just a rather educated guess of a remarkably clever person.“

For a second Sato thought that Danzo might actually snort in exasperation. It was the small movement at the corners of his mouth that gave him away. But it was enough to get him in Sato’s wake. 

It always astonished the retired shinobi how easily people allowed themselves be manipulated as long as it added fuel to their already existing emotions. By nourishing feelings of dislike with bits of provocation, one could easily trick another person into believing that they had been right about you _all along_. That you were indeed that sneaky, treacherous person they so strongly detested. 

The confirmation of one’s own brain sometimes equaled the approval certain individuals lacked in real life and in return gave them a false sense of superiority. Especially if said person actually knew better, he or she could still fall for such obvious tricks. 

‘ _Lucid manipulation — or: how to feed false expectations._ ’

“Do you take me for a fool, Sato?“

Although tempted, Sato was wise enough to resist. After all this was his chance to leave the dirty work to others while he himself came out of it with hands clean enough to belie his consciousness.

“I advised the Hatake-boy to go and talk with the Hokage“ Sato explained as if it had been the natural course of action. “It’s about time to discuss the details of the child’s transfer. He knows this as well, so… he’ll process, meet up with the Sarutobi and then he won’t return home immediately. This should give you a window of… let’s say one and a half hours to gather your little fan club and pick up that brat.“

The stony expression on Danzo’s face betrayed nothing. However, he did slowly step down next to Sato and decided to disturb the late bird calls with a voice so threateningly low, “I hope for your own good that this information proves to be useful.“

Glad to discern that his partner in crime had yet to find something to blackmail him, Sato accepted the none too subtle threat with a small nod. 

“Otherwise I would find myself obliged to take certain measures.“

“Don’t you always, Shimura? You must really love your _measures_ , if nothing else.“

Danzo ignored the languid intonation easily and instead gripped the cane to start his way down the stairs. He almost got far enough to put an end to their conversation, yet he turned one last time.

“For someone who has as many secrets as you do, _Sato_ , you’ve decided to take an awfully uncomfortable position. Don’t you ever believe that either I or the Hokage will forget about your meddling.“

As he watched the Root leader disappear from his sight, Sato couldn’t help but snort.

“You’re not going to take my advice, eh, Shimura? Well, it’s not like I would have trusted the bait either but I should better hope that Fuu’s dear guardian spirit stays put tonight…“

°°°

— 1 day to go —

°°°

Despite the now ever present feeling of defeat, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk as he watched the trembling frame of his ward. For about a minute now the four year old had been trying to gather chakra with all her might — her heart shaped face turning redder by the second.

Comfortably sipping his fresh coffee, the copy ninja finally leant forward on the couch to poke the crease between Fuu's brows, “I believe that's enough…"

Some of the redness remained to flood Fuu's cheeks once she finally relaxed. Fidgeting a little under her guardian's patient stare, she kneaded the hem of her PJ top. Fuu was pretty bad at pretending when it came to him and Kakashi knew that it was only a matter of time before she would spill the beans.

After two attempts of raising her voice, only to fail miserably, Fuu finally found her words, “Do you want shome m-more coffee, Hatake-sama?“

If he had not expected her to revert back to her old ways, Kakashi might have actually been disappointed to hear the honorific — safely back in place.

“I still have some, actually“ he observed unfazed after checking the dark contents of his steaming cup with a lazy movement of his wrist. “So, what was it you wanted to say?"

After another internal struggle, the girl seemed to have run out of distraction strategies. Though her previous attempts had already been pretty hopeless, Kakashi appreciated her amusing endeavor. After a night of getting a few things straight in his head, he now was able to push away his frustration and anger around Fuu. 

As if there was any other option with this stumbling disaster full of goodwill.

“I made it up!" Fuu finally blurted out and immediately she covered her face behind her chubby little hands. “I… I couldn't find out how to use my cha-chakra last night!"

Her guardian allowed her only for a moment to feel bad about it before he sat up to gently remove her arms. Of course he knew that Fuu only tried her best to meet his expectations; even those he might not specifically voice. It was both tiring and endearing to know that she could sense the pressure he was under and that she wanted to shoulder some of it.

Of course she was unaware that it made him only feel worse. If she were to think that she was responsible for every one of his bad mood swings…

“So you made it up" he repeated, softening his voice to soothe the girl who still tried to hide her face.

Finally her movements stilled and Kakashi pressed his thumb on the small palm of her hand in reassurance. They should have had this talk earlier. After all, there was still so much for her to understand.

“It's nothing! Nothing you need to worry about, Hatake-sa- … Ouch!"

“Rule number two?"

Still rubbing the sore spot which the copy ninja had just flicked, Fuu muttered in defeat, “I am supposed to say if something is troubling me…"

“Indeed."

When Fuu still chose to remain quiet, Kakashi heaved a deep sigh as he put down his empty coffee cup. He would need to figure out, how to —

“I THOUGHT I COULD STAY IF HAVE MY OWN CHAKRA!"

In spite of the deafening silence that followed her sudden outburst, a colorful surge of emotions — honest, vivid and strong to the point of being painful — knocked the air out of the jonin’s lungs.

It was hard to believe that a child this small should even be able to feel… so _much_. Not to mention that she had been hiding it from them; from _him_. If Kakashi had been clueless before, he now understood the true extent of becoming the guardian of such an extraordinary girl.

‘ _I am the person to whom she relates most closely_ ' the copy ninja realized and this knowledge scared him out of his wits.

With his limited knowledge of interpersonal relationships, he found it hard to believe that someone would actually find him worth caring for. Why should anyone give a damn, if he himself clearly didn't? He never had, right? Because surely there was a difference between his attachment to this child and actually _caring_. There had to be!

So how was it possible for him to come face to face with so… much of… _this_?

‘ _Quite simple, actually_ ' Kakashi finally admitted to himself.

He had been naive enough to believe that this emotionally charged bundle would forget him at the first prospect of a normal family. That's what a child like Fuu should want and have. A functioning family with no dark secrets, no blood on their hands and no week or even month long absences.

However, said child now stood in front of _him_ , confronted _him_ with her reality and a stream of tears running down her cheeks. 

It was rather obvious that telling him had pushed her to a limit and Kakashi knew that he was supposed to say something. Anything to show her that he understood and shared her wish. 

But he couldn't. His mind was completely blank after her powerful emotions had swept away everything in their path. So in the end it were his instincts that saved the situation.

Before the girl could run away, Kakashi caught her and with a high-pitched cry, Fuu tried to fight his grasp for the first time ever. In the haze of her own revelation, she tried desperately to struggle free — her eyes bright with panic.

“Fuu! Fuu… listen to me! You need to calm down" Kakashi repeated over and over again, realizing that he had been nothing but blind and ignorant. “No matter what happens, I will still come to see you. I am your guardian, remember? And… I care about you. I really do."

‘ _Even if I never wanted to_ ' he thought as the girl switched from fighting to clinging to him, hot tears soaking his shirt.

°°°

“So I have this … _seal_ inside of me?" Fuu repeated with her green eyes spinning as she tried to wrap her mind around the things Kakashi had just explained to her.

“Yes. That's what Sato-san tried to make visible yesterday. It does prove that someone has been experimenting with you."

With her nose wrinkling in distaste, Fuu questioned, “ _Experimenting_ with me?"

‘ _Ah, wrong choice of words_ ' Kakashi noted and shifted a little on his side of the couch so that a whiff of the burned material rose to his sensitive nose. “Somebody… apparently tried to find out more about seals… with your _help_.“

Ignoring how much worse this sounded to his own ears, the jonin gladly accepted her nod.

After some time adjusting to the new level of their guardian-ward relationship, Kakashi felt for the first time like he could actually share with Fuu. At some point — probably somewhere between her profusely apologizing and the preparations of breakfast — the soon to be ex-guardian had come to terms with the way things had turned out. 

After causing his ward so much distress, he would at least try to help her understand. So now they both had settled upon the couch, each on their respective side, with a hot drink and in Fuu's case some additional blankets.

“Since you couldn't have been the one who applied it, or to be precise, interweaved it with your body — it must have been someone else" Kakashi said, clenching his teeth as he thought of the possible candidates. “I assume Futaba never mentioned anything to you?"

Breathing in the sweet smell of her hot chocolate, Fuu looked up, “No, she hasn't."

“How does this work anyway? This whole guardian-spirit-connection-thing? What kind of … _person_ is Futaba?"

Caught by surprise, Fuu blinked a few times. “I know very little about her… She has always been there for me and it's like sometimes… I remember times when we were… _closer_? Like _real_ close“ she stretched the word for the lack of more befitting vocabulary. “Now she sometimes sends me warmth to remind me that I am not alone and I can ask her for help. I really like her a lot though I have never seen her face."

“And she likes you too?" Kakashi probed, although he immediately regretted his choice of words.

“I… I think so."

Trying to erase his doubt, Kakashi quickly contemplated, “Well, she does help you and brings you presents. So, why shouldn't she?"

‘ _As long as it's not only bribery to use you as a convenient cover._ '

“Do you remember how long she's been with you or how you two… _connected_? You said that you don't know who your parents are and that you've been living with the other servants — under the tutelage of Uchiha Yashiro."

“Uhm, I… it's hard to remember" Fuu mumbled while rubbing at her temple; something that Kakashi could hardly miss. “Futaba's been with me most of the time, I think. But I am sure that if this seal is bad, she didn't do it!"

‘ _Within this seal lies definitely the connection with your guardian spirit_ ' Kakashi halfheartedly disagreed with her, remembering the parts of the seal Sato had been able to preserve. ‘ _Also it's quite curious that you don't remember the person who claims to be your father — not to mention a man you've been referring to as ‚snake man'… Just what did they hide inside that little body of yours? What kind of memories do make you so valuable for them?_ '

°°°

“I’ve been thinking that maybe you should decide what we do this afternoon.“

“…“

“Now, why would you be staring at me like that? I just thought that after I've been pushing you to do so many things you dislike, you should be rewarded."

“So anything's fine?"

“Mah… let's say that there are a few exceptions. Eating too many strawberries will give you a terrible stomach ache and then there are those things that I won't be able to accomplish-“

“So there _are_ things you can't do, Hatake-sama?"

“… Sometimes I really wish that you’ll never find out about the concepts of irony and sarcasm."

“What's _sarcashm_?"

“One of those things only grown ups are aloud to use. So do you have any idea?"

“…“

“So it's something I won't like then."

“…“

“Oh… Please don't tell me… I should never have left you in his care!“

“But it would be fun to do something with everyone! Maito-sama even suggested some games. He said it would raise your youthful spirit, Hatake-sama."

“That I sincerely doubt, Fuu-chan.“

°°°

With the open sliding doors, Sato was able to comfortably enjoy the sight of the well kept garden from one of the pillows he had used for his afternoon nap. Although the autumn ushered in with the first fallen leaves, he actually enjoyed the cool breeze. It playfully took along the thick smoke of his pipe, which he had stuffed with some his finest tobacco.

“So far everything goes according to plan“ he muttered lazily while pulling on his lower lip with the mouthpiece. “That’s why you should leave now. After tomorrow not many people in Konoha will be on our side, Mii-chan.“

The figure of the woman standing behind him remained silent, but her eyes left the lush greenery to follow the movement of his hands. Her beautiful face did not show what she was thinking but the hands to both her sides formed small fists. 

Although Sato refused to turn around, he knew that his housemate wasn’t exactly thrilled, “I had to do it, Mii-chan. People call me corrupt and foolish for a reason, but _this_ —“ he paused and allowed for the smoke to slop over his lower lip, “— this is something I’ve already messed up once.“

As if oblivious to the frown on her face, Sato continued to stare outside — even when she turned around and disappeared without a word. He stayed that way after finishing his pipe and long after the feeling of her presence had faded. Seemingly unaffected the retired shinobi wondered if she would be able to forgive him for his selfishness this time.

“Probably not“ Sato finally sighed as got up. “But I should finish what I started.“

°°°

Asuma was careful enough to hide his growing smirk while he busied his fingers with rolling new cigarettes. It was anything but an easy task, yet he managed to sit at the dining table without even once meeting the stare of the jonin opposite of him. The room would have been deadly silent if it weren’t for the clicking sounds of the ice cubes inside the copy ninja’s mouth as well as the rustling of paper and tobacco. 

It was like Kakashi practically dared the Sarutobi to even think about it — droopy eyes included.

“It's not my fault" Asuma finally tried to appease, pressing his lips together to keep them from turning upwards. He found it increasingly hard to swallow around the persistent chuckle. “You've been surprisingly determined to prove… _something_. Maybe you just shouldn't have chosen hot soup for the challenge."

_Click… click-click—clack…_

“If one were to look past the choice of contest; I’d say that you've won… since you're not the one who turned up in the emergency admission of the hospital.“ With a soft shake of his head, the dark haired shinobi continued almost disbelievingly, “Amazing that someone would still be able to croak about the youthfulness of life with burns down all the way of his throat…"

The dark blue fabric of Kakashi's mask showed a small bulge as he pushed one of the ice cubes to his left cheek. “Won. Def'nit'ly.“

“Sure sounds like it" Asuma deadpanned before he leant back. “Despite the sour face you've been putting on this whole time, you've been trying your best to show Fuu a good time. However, I am afraid that Gai won't able to sleep after all the excitement today — thank kami that the hospital staff knows the dose to properly knock him out. I am sure the little girl appreciates it, since this was her last day and everything.“

“Yo' knnew?"

“Heard about it from Kurenai, man" the Sarutobi sighed deeply. “It's always the good things that get messed up.“

Remaining silent for a moment, Kakashi finally shrugged. There was, after all, nothing much he could add to that.

Just then gentle footsteps descended the stairs. With a sigh Kurenai sank down on the chair next to Kakashi. Her face was tired but at some point she had come to terms with how things would proceed from here on.

“She'll calm down soon" the kunoichi mumbled as she searched Kakashi's profile. Things had still been a bit tense after their fight but with how things turned out today, Kurenai was ready for peace. “Thank you for allowing us to spend some more time with her."

“Wass her wis" the jonin was quick to disagree.

“Maybe. But you've been a truly… _caring_ guardian today and even if it's not my place to say it — I am proud of you“ Kurenai said despite the way Kakashi clenched his jaw. “She's still upset. It's worse now that it's her last evening of course; but in some way or another you've been able to convey to her that you didn't find her annoying.“

“…“

“Don't you look at me like that“ Kurenai softly chided him, too tired to put up with his act. “You know she feared your rejection more than anything else. Explaining everything to her was a good idea. This way, at least, she won’t think that everything was her fault.“

In spite of the fact that there two pairs of eyes on him, Kakashi still managed to look somewhat clandestine as he pushed the last ice cube inside his left cheek. Noticing his now empty cup, the kunoichi gave his shoulder a quick slap, probably a little more forceful than encouraging, and went to get some more ice from the kitchen.

Still uncomfortable, Kakashi wriggled about in his chair while trying to hide how much he wished for them to leave. It was similar to the tension that had settled between his shoulders ever since he had started expecting the ANBU’s arrival. 

Albeit grudgingly Kakashi had to admit that he looked forward to the moment when they would finally come to pick up the child and at the same time, he dreaded it. Throughout the day he had caught Fuu’s troubled gaze more than once and whenever her wide eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar shinobi, she would involuntarily inch closer to him. That he had allowed her to do just that, even encouraged her at times, now complicated his feelings.

**‘I THOUGHT I COULD STAY IF HAVE MY OWN CHAKRA!’**

_‘Stay’_ Kakashi scoffed inwardly. _‘Stay where? In this house? You knew that this was only a temporary arrangement— you even kept her backpack ready for the day…‘_

Suddenly, with the uncomfortableness of a rather late realization, the soon to be ex-guardian finally understood the meaning of Fuu’s words — her altered memory; all those people from her past who seemed to appear out from nowhere; names like the one of Orochimaru; her treasures… and then again and again, that beloved guardian spirit of hers.

**‘Though considering that my baby girl now returned to your hidden village, she was betrayed yet again.’**

“Asuma, I need a favor from you.“

The shinobi, who had been polite enough to ignore Kakashi’s suddenly clenched fists, immediately recognized the expression on the masked face.

“I guess I could squeeze out about half an hour, so hurry up“ the Sarutobi simply stated as he got up to occupy their red-eyed friend. “Good luck.“

Conveying his appreciation by firmly gripping Asuma’s shoulder as he walked passed him, Kakashi focussed on his new task.

To find proof of Futaba’s last stay in Konohagakure. 

After all, one could not ‘ _return_ ’ to a town, if there was no first time.

°°°

The air inside the dark room was filled with the gentle breaths of the sleeping child who was completely unaware to the danger that was about to enter her room in the form of a silent shadow. Patiently, like a predator lying on lookout, he had already been waiting for the group to return from their little outing. Now that the Hatake had left, the rest should be a waltz. 

So he left his hiding place with steps that showed his confidence to make Danzo proud. 

The child, who had still been tossing around only a few minutes ago, stirred, as if she could sense that nobody would come to her rescue. 

Her guardian had left her; his mind apparently too preoccupied to at least check up on his ward. Then there still were two shinobi downstairs who had absolutely no idea that the department of Root had taken an interest. 

Consequently, nobody was around to prevent him from covering the face of the unsuspecting child with a soaked cloth. Even the ANBU outside would not able to pick up on the small struggle inside this room — without chakra there was of course no spark to alarm them.

“Well, who would have thought that breaking inside the Hatake’s house could be a piece of cake?“ the shinobi chuckled soundlessly as he exchanged the original with a clone he had previously created.

He was unaware that, squashed inside the narrow wardrobe in the furthest corner of the room, there was actually someone who agreed with him on a certain level. But Futaba was far from amused as she was forced to watch this fool carrying off the clone she herself had created. 

‘ _Where are you, Hatake?_ ’ she inwardly cursed; angry at herself for multiple reasons. One of which happened to be the silver haired prodigy of this village.

Obviously, there had been more important things for him to take care of, if such an amateur was able to get inside his ward’s room without so much as lifting a finger. What about the ANBU outside? And why did neither of the two signatures downstairs make a move to prevent any of this?

Whoever was trying to abduct Fuu must have been waiting for the Hatake to disappear. After all, Futaba had listening to the Sharingan user’s heartbeat long enough to recognize it anywhere. That’s why she knew that he definitely was not amongst either of the parties.

With the backpack squeezed against her throbbing chest, the guardian spirit observed how the intruder adjusted his own clone of Fuu; carelessly stuffing the slender arms and legs beneath the covers. 

‘ _It’s not worth it_ ’ Futaba tried to calm herself, resorting to what her brother might have told her. 

If she wasn’t careful enough, her own chakra would gladly answer to this nearly painful desire to inflict pain upon this man — which of course would irrevocably destroy the chance to fool whoever was behind this.

_‘I only need enough time to safely leave Konoha‘_ Futaba tried to calm her bloodthirsty temper. _‘And maybe pick a few things up on the way. It’s easier if there’s one party less to join the hunt.’_

Once again she glanced through the small gap of the wardrobe. The stranger had finally disappeared with the clone. 

°°°

Outside the cool air promised the first frost of the season; introducing the Land of Fire to one of its earliest winters. Thinking back, Futaba remembered growing up with the heat of never-ending summers whilst the other seasons blurred to nothing more than a hurried change of colors up in the trees.

Scanning some of the sparsely leafed branches for any signs of unwanted company, the guardian spirit found their absence unnerving. Through the unintended kindness of the kidnapper, Futaba had been able to escape the Hatake residence without wasting much of her already limited chakra. While she couldn’t complain about this comfortable solution, the thought that this could have been an elaborate scheme to lure her out…

_‘Too late now anyway’_ she chided herself for the touch of paranoia; a habit she had never been able to break. _‘But it’s just too awfully convenient that the seal does no longer cause any trouble for me this night… .’_

There were a few things Futaba had to pick up first before she left. After all it was supposed to be a clean cut this time. She wouldn't be able to return anymore and the Hidden Leaf was supposed to remember the little servant girl named Fuu — not the other one who had actually served the Uchiha for almost ten years before disappearing.

Careful not leave a trace, the former resident entered the deserted district through one of the openings that the stray cats regularly used. With her scent masked and backpack sealed inside a scroll to avoid any unnecessary source of noise, Futaba quickly found her way through the gardens.

The small window to the storeroom of Yashiro's house still hadn't been fixed after all these years. So Futaba entered the mansion as easily as back then — even if tonight it was a strong sense of nostalgia rather than the fear of getting caught while skipping work.

Overwhelmed by the familiar surroundings, Futaba rigidly made her way over to the door. She wouldn't need light to navigate through the house. Rather than bumping into repositioned pieces of furniture, Futaba was sure to stumble across buried memories.

_Faded images, scraps of conversation, the smell of the sweets Yashiro-sama used to sneak around the house…_

If it weren’t for the uncomfortable feeling that someone had gotten onto her track, Futaba might have taken the time to properly say goodbye. However, she desperately needed a head start since the manipulator of her seal probably already knew about her departure. Of course it was a risk but one she was ready to take.

Gently prodding against her bottom lip with the tips of her fingers, Futaba decided that this was neither about the Hatake nor Fuu… this man had wanted to reach _her_. While this thought easily caused her to shiver, it wasn’t only because of the fear for an unknown opponent.

Removing an old picture frame from one of the shelves, the guardian spirit tried to ignore the foreign feeling that coursed through her veins.

_Curiosity_

To allow her mind to actually wonder freely had become something akin to luxury. After all the whole concept of survival was quite engaging. So, with a determined shake of her head, Futaba separated the photo from its frame before she put the latter inside the desk drawer. 

If she wanted to escape this situation, it was easier to trust her instincts. And they all but screamed at her to stay away from this man.

°°°

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, he was only the third person to set foot into the Uchiha district that night. And just like the other two he didn't enter through the main gate — instead opting to use the cover which the dark face of the new moon so generously provided.

Mist as thick as milk slowly flooded the streets of Konohagakure, swallowing every sound. All in all, it was the perfect night for those operations one might refer to as _'A bit against the law, but couldn't be helped'_.

In Kakashi's case, it wasn't exactly that he was going against the law — it was more like he was straining the boundaries of his arrangement with the Hokage. For example by gaining access to the house of Uchiha Yashiro.

But for all that Kakashi found it quite easy to forget his queasy conscious. 

The counters of the kitchen were covered with a thick layer of dust, just like the shelves and most of the other objects. There was something unpleasant about the smell of a house that had not yet lost the presence of its previous inhabitants. 

It was probably this thought, amongst some others, that made Kakashi feel like an intruder as he started to carefully explore the many rooms. Now that he had a theory, the proof was all he needed and as expected he was unable to find Fuu’s smell which would support his theory that she never actually had been Uchiha Yashiro’s servant. 

_‘Although there has to be lick of truth to it. Nobody can create memories from scratch.’_

Entering another room the copy ninja found himself in the study; a room that had evidently been regularly used. Personal objects were spread on the ground and the desk. Some papers showed a bold signature which had to be the one of the late Uchiha Yashiro.

He half turned to continue elsewhere when he caught sight of the picture frames. They sat upon the shelf next to the desk and most of them showed groups wearing the fan symbol of the Uchiha clan. Then there was an old, yellowed team photo and…

… one frame was missing.

And judging by the outline of the dust-free spot, someone had removed it just recently. A quick scan of the room didn’t help to clear the mystery of the obvious gap but Kakashi wasn’t ready to give up. A person had been here to especially remove this one picture so…

The image of a pale face with wide green eyes involuntarily entered his mind.

_‘Of course!’_ Kakashi thought as he tried to change his perspective. _‘Futaba tries to erase her presence and all the traces which could disclose her identity. This means that I am on the right track and it is indeed Futaba, not Fuu, who has connections to the Uchiha Clan.’_

As if his discovery had blown her cover, Kakashi’s heightened senses picked up on the low creak of the old floorboards.

°°°

To think that the Hatake would actually be able to trace her back to her old master’s home, was admittedly something that Futaba had not thought possible. At least not with the given circumstances and Fuu’s tales as his only reliable source.

But here he was, sniffing around so close to what he sought — both the information as well as the person herself.

_‘Well, he isn’t called a prodigy for nothing’_ Futaba grumbled to herself as she moved towards the living room and her alternative escape route. _‘Although he would be more helpful to me if he were to return home and guard the clone.’_

With practiced ease her feet carried her across the old floorboards soundlessly. Her exit would have to be quick and while she was at it, she could probably afford a few clones of Fuu placed around Konoha to get the Hatake off her track. 

Momentarily pleased with her change of plans, the guardian spirit turned around the corner, carefully measuring the distance to the copy ninja.

However, it wasn’t before she reached for the grasp of the sliding door that she noticed her biggest mistake. 

Who had said that the Hatake always operated alone?

°°°

With his speed, Kakashi’s sight blurred as he hurried to the source of noise. His Sharingan shone eerily in the complete darkness of the mist-wrapped house while his feet found their way — just as easily as another pair before him.

Kakashi tasted the excitement on the tip of his tongue. Of course he had wanted to engage this strange guardian spirit ever since that scene in the hospital; where he had been to weak to move and she too distressed to pose an actual threat.

So with a set of kunai between his fingers and maybe a little more enthusiasm than strictly necessary, the jonin entered the living room. A huge wave of his tingling chakra followed his entry, delayed only by a second.

“You!“ he whispered incredulously.

The figure, who had been standing motionless in front of the sliding doors opening to the gardens, now turned away from the seemingly solid wall of mist to take a look at Kakashi’s agitated face.

“Disappointed?“ he chuckled without a care in the world.

“What are you doing here, Sato?“

°°°

“It spoils nothing to say that I have a fondness for abandoned places.“

“Fondness, my ass! You’ve actually known about Futaba’s part in this for far longer than I have!“

“And that surprises you? Poor little Hatake-boy, you forget that it’s sometimes easier to join an investigation once it has progressed a little. You on the other hand had already lost your focus due to your absurd attachment for this girl.“

“Don’t even try to divert my attention, Sato! I’m done playing along. That you’re here means that you never actually cared about Fuu — you’re only interested in the damn guardian spirit! Tell me, is it the information you want to sell or were you promised the design of that seal? Will they, whichever taker offered the most, allow you to drain Fuu of all her blood? Was this your plan all along? To bet on the life of a four year old girl?“

“…“

“See, you can’t even deny it!“

“Since when does Hatake Kakashi get emotional? You’re starting to remind me of that impulsive kunoichi who has no control whatsoever…“

“All you ever say —“

“What? I am aware that whatever I say is quite clever.“

“When the Hokage advised me to trust you, I never thought that you would turn out to be not only one conceited, but also selfish and corrupt bastard! Believe me—“

“… Oh, please! Don’t mind me and just continue. It seems like you’ve gotten quite into your stride, so there’s no need to swallow you tongue.“

“Fuu, she — the security!“

“Don’t tell me that you’ve left her all on her own.“

“What _did_ you _do_?“ 

“Although I have to agree that I too have a soft spot for pointing at the closest scapegoat available, this is something that you’re responsible for yourself. Or do you actually want to tell me that you’ve forgotten about Danzo, Hatake-boy?“

°°°

**— the last day —**

°°°

The moment Futaba reached the borders of Konoha, she felt her first clone disappear. With one last glance over her shoulder, she quickly calculated the chain of events. Surely that Hatake would not waste his time chasing clones once he knew that this was merely a distraction.

While a part of her wished that she could have finished listening to the talk between the copy ninja and that strange old man, she doubted that there would have been another chance for her escape. For the distraction the guardian spirit was actually quite grateful to the stranger. 

Now, however, Futaba took one deep breath to gather chakra to the bottom of her feet, preparing to run until the sun came up.

“I’ll give you a chance of ten percent and that's already quite generous."

The voice was so close that she could smell the sweetness of tobacco. 

It was a first for her to feel the heat of a body before noticing the gentle throbs of its heart. His pulse was calm in comparison to her and to her each _thud_ made it painfully obvious that she had been naive to think that this man wouldn’t follow her.

_‘Old man, my ass!’_

“Keep your hands where I can see them and _don't_ turn around, Futaba" the voice commanded, unaffected by the way her fingers twitched in response.

Given the advantage of his ambush, she could have been dead by now. But she wasn’t. 

“How do you know my name?“ she asked in an attempt to distract him long enough to reach his heart. 

“Now, now… I wouldn't try _that_." Despite his amused voice, a huge wave of chakra easily crushed the feelers she had extended towards him. “Nothing to find where you're looking."

Feeling him even closer to her back, the panic in her voice became evident, “Who are you?“

“Right now?“ he actually took a moment to think about it. “A concerned citizen of Konoha, doing what every concerned citizen would do."

“I very much doubt that every concerned citizen of Konoha would know my name…"

He actually chuckled, “Taking your shape and determination into consideration, you'll have two to five minutes before he catches you.“

The person who had been messing with her for the last couple of days didn’t seem to particularly mind that idea. He simply stated facts. However, Futaba was unable to ignore the alarm bells ringing in her head, “Who are you talking about?"

“Then he will extract Fuu's spirit, replace it with someone else's and finally activate the last part of your seal“ he said, disregarding her interjection completely. “You will die, Futaba. There is a high possibility that it will be extremely painful… Oh, and Fuu will be nothing more than a piece of junk.“

A long moment of silence followed his words. Futaba stared at the street with empty eyes while trying to find anything she could say. There was however that ringing in her ears that drowned every bit of reason.

“I kind of made a deal… to turn you in. Whether you take it personal or not, I actually don’t care. After all he doesn’t take it too personal either, right?“

“Turn me in? … To the Hokage?“

“Don’t get your hopes up. Sometimes one does have to scratch nasty people’s backs to get by…“

“Hiroko“ she concluded while the name felt like sandpaper on her tongue. Something in her snapped painfully. “You’re selling me to my father.“

He actually applauded her, “I knew you were a clever girl! He’s slowly getting impatient, you know.“

Breaking apart her chapped lips, Futaba raised her head, “Of course.“

And with the last words still in the air, the guardian spirit decided to throw every last bit of caution in the wind as she lunged herself at the man behind her. 

°°°

It started to rain once the silver haired jonin arrived at the scene of the fight. Still, he could feel a residual charge of chakra in the air where there deep rifts gaped open to his feet. 

The street had been torn open with brute force while some of the surrounding houses featured dents of various sizes. It was more than evident that two forces had collided here; two to be reckoned with.

Not planning on wasting his time, Kakashi quickly scanned the scene. There was a lot of blood, even if the rain would wash it all away. A few feet away, he even discovered a small puddle that had been smeared across the street. As if the wounded person had been trying to crawl away…

His mismatched eyes followed the direction to where the distinct metallic scent disappeared in the forest behind the wall of the village. 

‘ _Sunflowers_ ’ he noted and swallowed around the lump in his throat. Fuu’s guardian spirit had definitely been involved here. But where had Fuu disappeared to? Surely Futaba would not have taken her along?

Turning his back to the scene of the fight, Kakashi called for his most trusted ninken, “Pakkun, find Fuu. _Fast!_ “

°°°

With the mouthpiece of his pipe clicking restlessly between his teeth, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched over the village from the top of the Hokage’s residence. At this hour of day, most of the civilians had already returned to their families and homes. Yet, not matter how peaceful the streets appeared so short before midnight, the Sandaime knew that something was bound to happen.

He sensed the huge cloud of chakra hovering above the forest around them. He felt the wind change its direction. He felt it in his very bones that the small and big wheels of the future were working like a clockwork. 

And he would be unable to change anything about it.

Moving away from the railing of the roof terrace, the Hokage decided to return to his office, now that his pipe had gone out.

Mere minutes ago, he had put his signature below the documents for Fuu's transfer — reluctantly so. Hundreds of these documents left his hands, but this one time he had allowed himself a short moment of reconsideration.

Sure, that child had connections to a man who had attacked two shinobi of this village. Not to mention that there was the possibility of her passing through the hands of his former student Orochimaru… So was this some twisted trick or simply a small girl who had stumbled across the wrong people?

At the end he had signed it. Despite knowing about Futaba.

Both Kakashi and Sato had been quite specific when it came to her. It was however hard for him to believe that she was indeed a living and breathing being. While the young Hatake had obviously been anything but pleased with that spirit’s interfering, Sato had accepted it surprisingly easily.

‘ _Oh, the irony_ ’ he thought to himself, as he walked down the corridor to his office. ‘ _Including Danzo, I’ve got three of the most troublesome shinobi of this village attached to one of the most troublesome cases._ ’

As he opened the door, a light yet sweet fragrance welcomed him. For a second Sarutobi Hiruzen froze, his whole body ready to face the intruder whom he had half expected.

There, on the chair in front of his desk, a figure patiently awaited him. Hair wild and dark like an animal; the body straight up against the backrest and scraggy enough to show the edges of bones. Slowly, almost desperately so, the estranged human being rose to stand in front of him. 

Covered in bruises and blood, she met his stare with a startling pair of brightly shining emeralds.

“Good evening, Lord Hokage" the woman whispered with a hoarse voice as she bowed; blood dripping to the floor from the wound that she covered with her hand. “I would like to discuss my terms of my surrender, if it is convenient right now.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think about the last chapter of the first part! :) However I probably won't be able to update until my exam period ends with the start of august. Until then and thanks for reading!


End file.
